Gourmet Highschool: Next Year
by kittygirl998939
Summary: Continuation of Decipher Philosophy's Gourmet Highschool. It's a new school year for the students of GH with changes and new discoveries all around. How will man cast adapt?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

You got to read Decipher Philosophy's Toriko story Gourmet Highschool to understand this story. Since now the present cast gets a visit from their past and new change comes to the school. Don't forget to read and review when done! Since a scene in Gourmet Highschool's chapter 15, Coco allowed Sani to act like a Gay Parent when a women mistook Komatsu for their child. Inspired me to write this chapter of when they actually do become parents (and have Sani label the kid Coco JR or Miniature Coco).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A New Year:**

On the main announcement board of Gourmet Highschool's front lobby where students enter through of the school's entrance and exit ways. Approved fliers of all kinds could be found tacked up corked surface telling all kinds of news. Latest one told high school level and college entries hopeful students about a new classes starting. These new class was known basically as Home Economics and Shop to prying eyes. That was supervised by two new able bodies to the teaching staff of Gourmet Highschool. Both were good looking in there own ways since they made a strange pairing when seen. Man stood at towering height with unnaturally green eyes and Sunlight Kissed blond hair. Skin was milky peach coloring that were covered in tribal tattoos related to Gaia. Had calloused fingers tips were also scarred from his countless years of working with his hands. Went by the name Flourite and could be found beside a leggy- Sky Blued eyed- Sunflower Blond women. Her skin was tanned and she strongly carried the nickname 'Life Size Barbie' beside her real one.

"You may me address as Miss. Usako for rest of the school year while taking my class on family and consumer sciences." She would underline her name on chalk board.

She turned to her class with mostly female students while a few males linger in the back or mostly the front. Not because they wanted to learn how to run a household or became a home maker. They were here because Miss. Usako was a former beauty queen of a few beauty pageants in which she won. A few locals ones she had under her belt was Miss. Cornucopia and Harvest Queen. Fact she was spotted in Food Immersion Cape restaurant beside Midora and Ichiryuu peaked some interests.

"Get your questions out now before we start out first lesson?" She would come to ask her students whole popping onto a desk.

Casting her eyes upon several raised hands of curious minds that had access to a Smartphone or a cellular device. Knowing this was going to turn in another pointless Q&A round she knew she could pass. Flipping a piece of her hair to behind one of her ears while taking a nail file in hand. Took her first question without looking up from when she started to polish each one of her French tips.

That nameless woman that Coco dated secretly for two years during his time at Harvard had a surprise of her own. After rejecting his marriage proposals while being bluntly honest she didn't want a HIV positive spouse. She visited a doctor wanting to make sure she didn't catch anything from Coco after nights they spent together, and ended up being told she was pregnant. Choice of aborting the fetus in fear of catching the disease formed in her mind. That was stopped when a cruel thought plague her mind that wasn't related to motherhood. She ended up having the child through virginal birth high on drugs to dull the pain. Instead of rising the child like a true mother would when he took his first breath. She handed her newborn off to some nanny while she tried to put her plan into action.

Years passed for her and this child; she could never call her own because of the appearance he was growing into. Had her distancing her self from this child when the need to rid her of him arose. Best plan she had was dump and ditch the child outside some hospital with only Coco's contact information. This child was admitted with a high fever and broken right arm by hospital's staff. Instead of handing this child over to Child Services like policy stated in this situation. They would leave a message on an answering machine Coco and Sani shared in hopes of an answer.

Answer did come in the form of Coco tightly holding Sani's hand appearing in person with Sani asking about this boy

"RM 102 in maternity wards and please be careful the poor thing is a bit odd." One nurse warned Coco and Sani.

Sani would have objected to the very thought of being introduced to this child created from a fling Coco had. In fear he would lose Coco once more if it wasn't for a strong sense of family installed in him by Ichiryuu, and repeatedly listening to that recorded message. Sani would come with Coco to this hospital wanting to give this boy a chance.

"You don't have to do this." Coco would gently speak to Sani in his usual kindhearted way.

"We're doing this or not?" Sani asked tugging at Coco's hand.

On to the very room they were directed to go and find a sight that would break any heart of a man. Upon that bed in gown that barely fit a undernourished form with IV drip in his left arm and casted right arm. Bandages ranging from gaze to cloth covered half a body and limbs of living porcelain doll. A breathing tube stuck in his nose while hooked up to multi purpose mentor beeping every second. Not wanting to eat his assigned meal for lunch of that day he would poke at with plastic spoon.

"Please bring me something that doesn't taste like paste." Were the words Coco and Sani are greeted with from the lips of this child.

"I assume they have you eating that due to weaken digestive system and may I know your name?" Coco asked this child while releasing Sani's hand.

"Lexxion and you …" This child was cut off when he looked up and came eye to eye with Sani.

Sani didn't have to use his special ability of touch to see the scars this child carried under his bandages and within his mind. Skin that reflected his complexion was mauled or disfigured by linear marks. Some of those scars were old and carried a dark coloring that stood out against pale skin. Others were uneven with rough in texture that showed that hadn't mended correctly. What skin that didn't carried any of these marks were smooth and pristine like surface of Greek statue. Had Sani sitting upon the occupied bed forgetting his own sensitivity as sorrow over took his heart.

"He's coming home with us." Sani couldn't leave this tragic beauty behind.

"Would you prefer that?" Coco asked approaching Sani and Lexxion.

Lexxion would have said something if he didn't end up coughing so harshly blood would have come up. This had Coco handing Lexxion a napkin while Sani made a grab for call button to see a nurse. Until then, this trio ended up sitting down and talking about anything that would bring them closer. Went on for hours where Sani and Coco learned that Lexxion was HIV positive just like Coco, and had some unique skills of his own. He wouldn't get to describing since he fell asleep within hours of a doctor arriving. Sani was the one that covered Lexxion in thin sheet that came with this bed. Coco was the one that spoke to this Doctor about taking full responsibility over Lexxion. Meant paperwork was filled out and signed in a rushed matter because Sani wanted to take Lexxion home. Coco would soon find out that this part of him that was discarded so carelessly in this matter. Sani wanted to make apart of whatever Coco and He were starting to created as a couple.

In a way, Sani accepting over Lexxion like this showed he wasn't completely vain

Since their spare bedroom become a Lexxion's bed room while privately the rest of their family was informed. Ichiryuu beamed at the chance he was given of being a grandfather to his first grandchild. Midora consented to having a nephew when told by Ichiryuu of this during one of their 'date nights'. Toriko couldn't stop smiling while Komatsu wondered what this young Lexxion was like. Zebra didn't care either way since he was angrier about how Lexxion was abandoned by his 'mother'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When one first entered this supposed class room for Shop they stepped into a Woodman's workshop. Smell of freshly carved Maple or Cedar entered who nostrils upon breathing are ever in. Array of tools that could be used to be shaped wood were well organized by type or size on one wall. Other two walls were filled with worn out blue prints of anything crafted from wood or metal. Rest of this room was set up as a regular class room with conjoined desks and seats. Safety stations located near the back area beside the storage closets filled with protective gear.

Flourite would end up greeting each and every one of his students by turning off some kind of electrical machine. Removing his goggles while young eyes looks at the wooden figurines he carved from small wood blocks. Interesting part of these wooden figurines they were modeled after the members of cooking club. All they needed to do was being painted or stained by skilled hands.

"Take your seats while I tell your about your of the year project while introduce my self as Mister Flourite." He allows the students to gaze upon the wooden figurines as the entered.

Whatever seats were taken by these students came with empty wooden name plates on a flat surface. Had these students ready for an answer when the door this class room was closed by a collared fox.

"Don't worry she's a house broken and named Moridi." Flourite signaled for collared fox to turn to her pillow. "Now on to matter at hand."

He ended up telling them while in this class they all were going to learn how to work with their hands. Under his tutelage would learn the lost art of craftsmanship in wood and metal for passing grade. First thing they were going to do was make their own name plates to make where they would be sitting. Meant learning to write their first and surname with a soldering iron on these name plates. As for the wooden figurines, these would go out to his top seven students at the end of the year. Until then, he would hold onto them for safe keeping and keep how his students progress. Didn't mean he would put them up from view since he ended up allowing pictures to be taken. To only find out that the most popular wooden figurine that got the most pictures. Were the ones in the forms of Sani, Toriko, and Zebra in their school uniforms beside Professor Coco.

"No I don't take commissions for my work." Flourite noticed a few raised hands went down. "I'm also not answering questions about my tattoos."

Down went the other raised arms that left an only a few brave enough to stay up and be chosen by him. What he was asked had him explaining about his background as a troubled youth and young adult. Who was raised off the grid by outdoorsy parents that believed in modern day free world. Without distractions of technology, he was taught to be one with the world around him. He took that lessons to literal and ended up in prison after being associated with acts of terrorism against a few Corporations (and other misdeeds). That prison gave him a chance to learn practical skills through Education system. He was lucky to have his sentenced reduced to lesser number of years and be paroled earlier. To only end up in a work release program IGO had for reformed ex-cons that put his skills to use.

"You're an ex-con." One student blurts out of turn.

"Miss. Coote wait tell you're called if you want to say something." Flourite reminds a female student as he strongly objected to what she called him.

Other students' recorded his reaction and posting it on social media sites with their own captions. Spreading like an uncontrolled wild fire through out Gourmet Highschool's student body. Making a pink rhinestone encrusted blackberry with Gourmet Chef Hello Kitty cell strap alert go off. Out of the pocket this electric device would be pulled out of Gucci designer purse by teacher on her break period. Her 3-ins heels made a clicking on the tiled floor on the way to Chemistry room. She tapped away on her touch screen section of her phone to discovery her dear friend's video clip.

"PR department is going to have a field day cleaning this mess up." Usako watched the video clip. "Doesn't mean I regret convincing Ichiryuu in hiring him."

She ended up dumping her phone back into her purse when she approached the door of her destination. Not needing to open the door because the class was dismissed on the time like she predicted. Upon the door being opened Professor Coco seeing his new batch of students out in that gentlemanly way. Usako would step into his range of vision and give one her Pageant Queen waves to him. Reacting like she was an old friend Coco would end up inviting her into his classroom after students exited.

"You could have called while you were in town." Coco would guide Usako to a seat.

"….Couldn't since I'm still settling in after moving back since my divorce." Usako sat properly cross her legs as she sighed. "Ichiryuu has been nice enough to allow me to stay with him until I get back on my feet."

Coco ends up reminding Usako that Ichiryuu was in fact her biological father and nothing wrong with calling him dad. She nicely rebuffs the relationship of father and daughter she shared with Ichiryuu was estranged. Pointing out she was conceived from a 'break' or 'bout of cold feet' Ichiryuu had with a women.

"I'm just glad I could re-connect with an old friend." She addressed her and Coco's relationship.

Coco would remind her that she once played the role of nanny or governess to him and his adopted brothers. Being that she was a maternal influence in everyone one of their lives as they grew up. That disciplinary hand when Ichiryuu wasn't around to put anyone of them in their place. Offering her beverages in form of assortment of tea ending his small speech like a proper gentlemen. She would allow to if through the closed classroom door with his blinged out Iphone in hand. Sani walked insisting on showing Coco a video of a teacher's reaction to being called an ex-con. To only stop when his sense of touch picked up the presence of someone he once called 'Pretty Lady'. Who straighten up in her seat with her hands properly folded in her lap. Way she crossed her legs and looked to surprised Sani with smile that rivaled one he wore as a model.

"Kon'nichiwa my dear Sani." She greeted him with simple nod of her head. "Seems your finally grew into your looks."

"I'll consider that a complement." Sani started back up walking.

"I hope you do since we'll be working together in the near future." She got up from her seat.

"Just don't get in my way." Sani warns her by pointing a polished nail her.

What he got from her was a yet a megawatt smile from where she stood as she passed in to graceful walk. Way she just passed Sani was as if she was gliding passed him without lifting a single heeled foot. Holding her posed form from the way she gripped her purse in one of her hands to her body language. Some how made the room a glow a little brighter upon her exiting the room completely. Closing the door Sani busted opened behind her with a request Coco and Sani come visit her sometime. Had Coco allowing Sani to inform him about school's latest gossip and other news Sani deemed worthy.

"Before you start on what the latest tattletale is…." Coco reminds Sani of Lexxion. "Still looking forward to a responsibility waiting at home for us?"

"I would never reject apart of you." Sani leaned on to Coco. "He's like a miniature you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Lexxion is reacting to frequentintimacy Coco and Sani share as a couple and not they're a same sex couple.

I picture Sani being a fan of Sex & City because of the fashion those women wear each and every day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Settling In:**

Some how having Lexxion come into their home beside Quinn and Kiss was a welcoming change for Sani and Coco. His skin took on a healthy glow while he gained a regular appetite was a good environment. Were good signs that they were doing something right despite the schedule both shared. They started working around just to make time for curious teen Lexxion was becoming. Since upon coming back to their apartment from a photo shoot that went longer then planned. Sani walked through the front door to find a scene that was the most beautiful within the apartment's living room.

Lexxion sat on the floor between the sofa and a coffee table filled with books Coco had loaned him. Quinn was coiled around a metallic cylinder filled with an array of writing utensils Lexxion was using. Kiss was standing upon edge of the table messing up notes Lexxion had taken after countless hours of reading. Keeping Lexxion from finishing whatever task he was trying to accomplish on time. Had Sani forgetting his bad day by dumping whatever bags he was carrying along the way. Without startling him, Sani sat down on the nearest cushion of the sofa behind Lexxion ready to interrupt. To only be reminded of the old memories of a 16 year old Coco spending his time studying.

"Fried your brain, yet?" Sani spoke in a teasing sense toward Lexxion's choice in a pass time activity.

"No, weren't you some where being pretty?" Lexxion answered right back without looking up.

"Already did and came back here to see if we could have a Spa Day." Sani flipped his hair to make a point.

Lexxion would have answered if Coco hadn't entered the bathroom area from area greeting Sani, and reminds Lexxion about his medication. Despite Quinn and Kiss' antics, Lexxion picked up his mess on the coffee table. Getting to his feet and quietly asking Coco to defuse the pets while walking pass him. Only got Lexxion told same excuse that they were learning to accept him in their surroundings. To his room Lexxion would escape to take certain prescriptions that were similar to Coco's own. Leaving Coco to approach Sani near the area that was occupied by Lexxion minutes ago. Taking in the sight of what Lexxion had been doing since Sani left that morning.

"He's too much like you in brains and with my beauty." Sani pointed out Lexxion's elevated IQ and blossoming appearance.

"A pleasant combination if you asked me." Coco saw the small smile on Sani's face. "One I welcome since he has a little bit of both of us."

This made Sani further swell with a new found joy that started when he instantly fell for Lexxion in that hospital. Following every instruction to that the doctor from that hospital gave them. Was remembered to last detail in the form of strict regiment of meds Lexxion takes on a daily basis. Like now, when he had to be told or rather reminded by Coco to do so they could leave soon. Since Coco was approached by Ichiryuu that one afternoon about bringing Lexxion over for a visit. Offer Coco took since he wanted Lexxion to meet his family so that he learned to trust these people.

Had Coco kneeled down low enough to share a simple kiss on Sani's cheek telling him where Lexxion and he would be. Stating he'll have his cell phone on and fully charged for whenever Sani contacts him. Wanting Sani to have their apartment all to him self to relax after his rough day. Pointing out a soothing bath could relax Sani's tense muscles or maybe have a Sex & City Marathon. Sani would agree too do if he could share some 'intimate time' with Coco soaking, or watching TV. In a low tone of voice, Sani whispered Coco's name while reaching toward him with a glint in his eyes.

"You guys put bunnies to shame." Lexxion's voice stopped whatever was about to happen.

Still unable to adapt to the x-rated activities that Sani and Coco had been doing before he came along. Had Sani noticing how poorly Lexxion braided his expending hair into a messy twist of ebony. Coco not on to get in Sani's way, stepped aside so a displeased Sani could stand up and walk toward Lexxion. Taking tangled strands within his hands inspecting the failed attempts to arrange hair.

"You not leaving this house with your hair LIKE THIS!" Sani had to do something about Lexxion's messy plait.

Lexxion ended up being pulled into the bathroom by Sani to learn the proper ways of braiding one's hair. Coco ended up reaching for the apartment's phone to make a call they were going to be late. Dialing the number while making his way toward opened doorway where lecture on hair care took place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blonde lockes perfectly curled held back by a headband kept together by a perfectly tied knot in form of a bow. Framed a face covered in right amount of ruby red foundation, ruby red lipstick, and rouge. Found on a face of happy woman with a pearly white teeth and clear blue eyes. Who wore simple dress that covered the right amount of her body with knee length skirt and comfortable sleeves. Apron that covered her front and covered in certain amount of ruffles fit her form. These 2.5-in pump style heels with single strap around her ankles matched the whole outfit she wore. A rhythm clicking noise came from the heeled parts of her footwear tiled flooring of a kitchen she was in.

"Is everything alright?" Flourite would come to ask this blond busy body.

What he got was a sigh from an oven mitten clad Usako closing the door to an oven with baster in one of her hands. Some what unhappy about the phone call she got from about Coco, Sani, and Lexxion being late. Knowing the idea she approached Ichiryuu on a family dinner would work out. She just wanted it to fall through after hearing Lexxion's story first hand from Coco over tea. Figuring this experience could help this young men learn that were trust worthy people out there.

"Just being a pouting patty." Usako puts the baster down on a near by counter while removing her oven mitts. "Just to know is Ichiryuu still with Uncle Midora?"

"He wants you to call him dad and they're very much involved." Flourite corrects her and updates her on what Ichiryuu and Midora been doing.

Usako ended up removing her apron from her form rolling her eyes at Flourite's correction about calling Ichiryuu dad. Placing her apron on near by counter needing to set the table and chill the champagne. Making her way to passed stool she lifted her self on to peer at an opened cookbook. Where she would look over hand written recipes in hand writing that wasn't her own.

"Your mother's recipes?" Flourite asked about the cookbook Usako was reading from.

"Hai and one of the last few reminders I've got of her." Usako traced the pages edge. "That I'm sharing with everyone I called family."

"She most is proud…" Flourite was unable to finish when a repeated banging noises came from the upper areas of the house.

Muffled noises that followed had Flourite staring at Usako for some type of an answer on what was happening. She sat there staring down at the page that held a recipe for rump roast using pineapples. Years of tuning out useless noises like ones her father and Uncle was a learned skill. She honed when on the Pageant circuit when useless gossip from her competitors was exchanged. Allowed her to focus her attention on impressing the judges for a high score in rounds she participated in, and won every time.

Had Flourite placing his hands in the back pockets of his boot cut jeans being reminded of the celibate life style he lived (during his life behind bars). Not once did he make any form of (eye or physical) contact with fellow inmates or cell mates. Sharing any kind of non-censual or censual was a private moment he didn't want others peering in on. He stayed away from or flat out avoided guards that were ones for taboo affairs with inmates. Not liking how the feeling of being caught while in the throes of passion was a turn-on.

"Answer the door." Usako granted Flourite permission to leave her when the doorbell had been rung.

Out of the kitchen he went not stopping once to ask how she would set up the table or place ware she was using. Not like she was going be there he opened that front door and greeted who ever. Being Toriko with Komatsu beside him carrying a covered dish and ready to meet Usako. Inside they were allowed to walk where a familiar smell from Toriko's childhood entered their nostrils. Toward the source of the smell Toriko would go that left Komatsu with Flourite alone. Two stared at each other for about as second in silence without exchanging a single works or statement. End up chasing after Toriko in fear he would finish off the source of the smell and get in trouble.

What they found was Toriko sitting at the counter on a stool chair eating a slice of White Apple pie. Usako held a cloth in her knife clad hand cleaning the blade she just used to cut a piece of pie for Toriko. Without looking up from carefully cleaning her knife she offered Komatsu some pie. Toriko would encourage Komatsu to say yes about with a mouth full of apple chucks and crust. That would be take up when Komatsu asked where he could place the cooked dish he brought for tonight's meal. Down went the cloth and knife Usako held so she could take the covered container from Komatsu, and relocate the contained into fridge.

"How big of a pie slice you want?" Usako would come to ask Komatsu when done putting away his dish.

"Not so big, since I don't want to spoil my appetite after hearing from Toriko how good your home cooking is like." Komatsu recalls a his conversation on the ride over here

Toriko's most happy memories with his family when he was younger had to be when they sat around a table. Having their plates filled with all kinds of foods that were cooked or baked from scratch. Conversations about the current events in the cooking community always took place. In between talk of dessert that was either apple or fruit themed from pie to cobblers were brought up.

"Here you go." Usako presented Komatsu with just the right slice on an ornate glass plate with a glass fork. "Tell me what you think."

That he just did in his first bite surprised at the taste of the natural sugars mixed with nutmeg and cinnamon. Crunch from the hand made crust alone wasn't overly moist from the filling and not to dry. Formed this delightful confectionary treat being given to Toriko and him upon arrival, and individually sample.

"I'm here!" Sani would announce him self figuring his beauty could brighten up the room.

"Pie?" Usako asked with her pie in hand wearing her signature smile.

Tension in the air between those two could be cut with the knife that she could use on pie in her hands. If the rumored love child belonging to Coco didn't want in carrying a food history book. His hair properly braided in Sani's styled braid asking if was there somewhere he could quietly read. Coco and Flourite came from behind chatting about the latest form of gossip happening within Gourmet Highschool. Being that video clip of Flourite verbally disciplining his student was popular. Ichiryuu got a good laugh or two before taking disciplinary before things got worst for the school. Video clip was taken down through proper channels while the student and Flourite were privately met with. Both informed that what happen can't be repeated or more drastic actions would be taken. That meant two different types of suspensions from school grounds for a few days for both of them.

"We'll take a slice." Coco figured Lexxion should try Usako's pie before wondering off to read some where.

They were given while a complement from Komatsu about what he was eating with positive phrase. Asking what she did or ingredients were used to make this sweet treat before served to all. Had Usako stating this pie came from a worn notebook that belonged to her deceased mother. Everything she used came from both Flourite's private garden and a farmer's market he shops at.

"I can give a copy being that you're an accomplished chef." Usako was wiling to share her mother's recipe.

"I've got a better idea…" Coco hinted at something.

While a suggestion about Usako being a co-supervisor of the Cooking club was put into the air. Flourite ended up making eye contact with a bashful Lexxion standing behind Coco clenching his book. The crimson coloring of Lexxion's face deepens as he watched Flourite give him a slight smile. Made the conjoined feelings of affection and fondness form deep within their chests where their hearts sped up.

Would be interrupted by pounding on the front door by impatience Zebra wanting in while Buranchi stood beside him. Off Flourite would go to answer the door before Zebra busted down the solid piece of wood.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**I always wondered why students look forward to tasting first attempt cookies fellow students make.**

**So here was my answer to my own questions then ends with feelings of the hearts be revealed between a teacher and a non-student. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Baked Hearts:**

Boys from all around Gourmet Highschool stood outside the Home Economics room when a scent entered the air. Each one talking about how they were going to confront a female student from this class. Wanting what was being baked inside by groups of girls (and boys) wearing aprons. Taking turns to look into the single window that closed door to classroom to look inside. What to loom upon the scenes of students bustling and hustling around the inside with cooking utensils. Some were carrying mixture bowels filled with already mixed dough while others had filled trays. A few were reading off steps from whatever recipes were being used to make these sweet treats.

"What's going on?" Komatsu would come across the large crowd while his way to a club meeting.

"You don't….." A fellow student turns to explain.

He went on to say that the girls (and guys) in the Home Economics room had been spending all class baking. Lessons revolving around proper snacks between served between three meals days was essential. Ended with the girls (or guy) choosing their own cookie recipes the day before he or she came to class. Those were now split into teams of four around individual cooking stations recreating what they chose. Scent was filling the room so much that smell was attracting other students. Waiting for that bell to ring so close door to class room would open and sweets could be shared.

Not like Usako was going to turn away the crowd outside her classroom's door while she watched over her students. A few of them were plainly burned through what ever charcoal chucks they tried to make. Got them grades of eventual passing after she tasted just one of these blacken over bits. While others were successful in making something eatable she would approve after sampling. Just her stomach was going to be upset and whatever left of her appetite ruined.

"Anyone I gave an F top, most make-up this grade by taking this scone recipe I gave them and bake them at home." Usako spoke of an make up assignment. "Bring them back here so I may give you a make up grade."

"….but it's the weekend…." One student complained.

"You have paid attention to my lesson on time management then spit ball the ceiling." Usako reminds that student. "Then you've done a better job."

Just when she would dismiss her students for the weekend telling them she looks forward to seeing them on Monday. Bell would end up ringing allowing the door to classroom to open and have students step out. This left Komatsu to squeeze through his fellow students to even enter Usako's classroom. Where he could step in and breathe in the left over smells of baked cookies. To only be told he needed to head to his next class by Usako noticing him upon entering the room. Didn't' mean she would stop picking up after what her students left behind from their cooking attempts. Deciding the time had come to teach her students about the art of cleanliness and sterile environment.

"Give me a minute." She waved her gloved hand around.

He ended up watching her clean up the cooking stations before removing her ruffled covered apron and head scarf. Picking up a box of cookies that were festively wrap in rabbit theme plastic wrap with a styled ribbon. Plucking just one of these bags from this box and hands one to Komatsu with a smile. He accepted liking how the presentation of these bitable treats pleased his eye and was decorative in such a way. That he would ask about when out of her classroom Usako and he walked in union. Learning that a little decoration to a simplest of treats will always attract positive attention.

"I have one for everyone in cooking club." She showed Komatsu the box's contains. "My thank you gift toward you guys for allowing me to be you co-supervisor."

"Including Professor Coco?" Komatsu asked looking over the box's contains.

"Hai!" Usako showed Komatsu a specially crafted one for Coco.

In return, Komatsu ended up opening the plastic wrap surrounding these cookies that came in shape of animals. One he picked to munch on was the one in the shape of a wolf in howling stance. He would bite into get a mouthful of regular ingredients that made up a cookie with something extra. To only end up choking right when he was ready to swallow when asked about his Christmas plans. Since Usako brought up her divorce was finalize and wanted to celebrate with her family. What better way was in a luxury cabin in Aspen, CO her lawyer won in settlement. Open invitation she gave Komatsu had caught him off guard since club related activates were on his brain.

"Breath!" Usako gently pats Komatsu's back in circular motion.

She had to put the box in one of her other hands while using the other to pat Komatsu's upper back. Making sure to strike just where the lungs connected to the wind tract inside Komatsu's body. At a repeated pace with her hand flatten enough she could gentle hit that area of Komatsu's back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is why we follow the worksheets and look to notes taken in class to make a descent piece of work." Flourite used a student's bad work as an example of shady workmanship to rest of his class. "This is why Miss. Coote, they invented make up work…. "

"But I have plans after school…" Miss. Coote didn't want the make up assignment.

She ended up getting a wave of Flourite's head side to side while he hands her his make up assignment. Stating she was to be here 30 minutes after school gave out to re-do her assignment or be failed. This got him called uncool by Miss. Coote turning away from him to return to her desk. Where she would seat down and look upon better constructed works made of wood. All of them made from same hand drawn instructions found on the board behind Flourite's desk.

"Alright, everyone put up your done piece in the labeled storage area in back of the room while you clean-up your work stations." Flourite addressed his students knowing bell would ring any minute.

Started the hustle and bustle within his classroom of cleaning up being done by his students like taught. Leaving their teacher to settled into his seat behind his desk and relaxes for next few hours. This meant checking on his fox, Midori, on his giant pillow in a laying position with his eyes closed. His food and water bowels were half empty and didn't need to be refilled any time soon. Through his grade book Flourite checked to see if he recorded everything in varies shades of red ink. Sticky notes of blue coloring struck to a few pages with observations and reminders. A few in particular put a smirk on his face that none of his students saw when they ran around.

That ended when bell rung and class for these students ended with them filing out the class room. Just the door for these students was opened by Gourmet Highschool's unofficial mascot and Ichiryuu's only grandchild.

"Little Lexxy!" Female students screamed his name upon taking in the sight of him.

Was the nickname SaniXCoco's fan of the couple start to call their adopted child after finding out about him. In their own way accepted him by giving him a nickname that they all were being used now. Upon greeting what had become a usual visitor to Flourite's class room at the end of 3rd period.

"Let him in and leave before all of you are late for your next class." Flourite reminds his leaving students.

The huge 'awww' noise came from the ones that weren't taking pictures of Lexxion with their Smartphones. While the others walked away wanting to admire the pictures that took of Lexxion by classmates. Didn't stop them all from secretly gossiping about Flourite and Lexxion weren't a pair. Pointing out that something changed between Flourite and Lexxion past weekend to bring this close. That something had these students wanting to know the whole story. That ended with Flourite personally slamming the door on them when last of them exited.

"This is going to get you called into Grandpa's office." Lexxion stood there clenching him IPOD.

"They don't take hint that when bell rings…" Flourite neared Lexxion pocketing his hands. "They leave and not stick around to talk about what I do alone with you."

"Don't you care about not losing your job?" Lexxion pointed out.

Lexxion was silenced when Flourite's lips pressed against the side of his lips before an arm a wrapped around his waist. Drawing him closer to a wall of muscle covered in boot cut denim jeans and a plaid button down. Calloused fingers from years of hand crafting wooden objects dug into Lexxion's clothed hip. Smell of freshly cut wood came from light saw dust that covered most of Flourite. Reminded Lexxion of when they first embraced during that dinner Usako hosted at Ichiryuu's house. To only become speechless upon approaching the older male wanting to confess. Instead was asked where someone he's age got so many scars upon flawless skin followed by a plea (that Flourite like-likes him).

"I came here to hand this to you." Lexxion held up an envelope to Flourite. "I need to get back since Dad doesn't want me out this long?"

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Flourite smirked.

This had Flourite gathered his own leather sachel from near by hook and whistle to wake sleeping Midori. Up from his the pillow this fox would go walking toward Lexxion and Flourite with a light pace. Yawning only once while Flourite kneeled down to click a leash on to harness Midori was wearing. To only watch Lexxion open the door when Flourite got back to his feet and follow with Midori. Flourite made sure to lock his classroom's door before walking after Lexxion in hurried matter. Not caring if the peering eyes of the student body watched him chase the teen down. Remembering he had to quite his distance when he got close enough to Lexxion with Midori. In no way did he want to cause a scandal even if he wasn't Lexxion teacher and Lexxion didn't attend Gourmet Highschool.

This was kept up between the two of them until they meant before the chemistry classroom's doorway. Flourite pulled Lexxion into one of his arms while Midori happily greeted Komatsu with a whine. That got his leash handed to Komatsu by Flourite while Usako hands Lexxion a cookie bundle. She also handed one to Flourite with congrats on his 'coupling' with her nephew. Crept over Lexxion's face to the point he moved forward enough to open door blocking his path.

"Dad, I have something to tell ….." Lexxion called to Coco before he could greet them to only be cut off when Usako slid pass him.

"Seems, your baby boy shares a father's preferences towards older man." Usako answered for Lexxion with her signature smirk.

She made a seat on the corner of Coco's desk not caring if Sani sat on the other side messing with his own phone. Not once did she care about her statement about Lexxion and Flourite affecting Sani. When he called her a certain B-word with mild amusement toward her that got him corrected. She was queen B-word while tossing him a cookie bundle and same offers she have Komatsu. He would get back to her since he was answering a message from his agent in an email. Wanting to know about some joint deal some fashion company had presented in the form of a proposal. Deal was for him and an aspiring model would become the faces of their company. If said yes or not was completely up to him since model he would be working with already gave her or his anwer.

"Get back to me when you can." Usako winked at Sani.

"Will do." Sani meant what Usako told him. "Since right I have a family matter."

"Then you don't accept relationship Lexxion wants with Flourite?" Usako spoke to Sani in a teasing matter.

Had Lexxion tightening his now held hand on to Flourite's own hand scared on what Sani would say or react. Leaving Coco to stand near by and wait for some kind of positive out come in the moment. Knowing he had already shared his feelings on what his son being with Flourite that morning over breakfast. Proud that Lexxion was finding happiness with Flourite while wanting him to take things slow. Advising Flourite and he not make the mistake he did with Sani those years ago.

"I'll make sure doesn't happen." Lexxion knew of the story of Coco and Sani. "Miss. Usako told me about everything."

"She still butts in where she doesn't belong." Sani huffed pressing into Coco.

Coco had to remind Sani by allowing him close to kiss him upon his lips in a gentle matter that Usako cared. Underneath her Queen Bee-type of personality was her maternal heart and caring soul. That was showing in the form of whatever she told Lexxion about the bond Coco and Sani shared.

"Take the hint." Coco would whisper to Sani in an assuring matter. "She supports this."

"Question is dear Sani..." Usako spoke from her she sat. "Do you approve?"

She tossed one of her cookie bundles to him while typing to some reply from modeling agency she worked for. Telling her the male model she would be working with as new face of Shin Co fashion house. Had just sent in his approval for a year long advisement campaign involving a new clothes line. This placed a smirk on Usako's face since she was in the same room as said male stood. Giving his consent to what had been revealed before him while trying to threaten Flourite. Had the elder putting his hands up for Sani to see while Lexxion stayed latched onto him. Coco just stood there and tried to not laugh at the small scene happening before him.

"Say Cheese!" Usako held up her phone to take a picture of three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**I am going to get into the cabin vacation and sooner or later have Usako and Sani working as a dual in the same gig.**

**I just don't' know when I'll have everything up? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everyday Affairs:**

Usako and Flourite attended their first staff or teachers meeting for Gourmet Highschool beside Coco. Within a massive gathering of fellow educators surrounded these two new additions. Some started flirting with Usako after hearing that she was recently single do her husband leaving her. One she quickly attached her self to was a male TA named Kostal assigned to work under Coco. By staying close enough to him when a smile appeared on her face when to start a conversation. Leaving Flourite to be pestered by whatever fellow teachers that wasn't scared of him. One that shared her interest in him the most was Mrss. Setsuno asking if rumors about Lexxion and him were true. To only be told that it was a private matter that Flourite would not talk about in front of everyone.

"Then some other time." Mrss. Setsuno would wink at Flourite.

"Come by and we'll have grand old time." He nods back toward her.

"I like him." Mrss. Setsuno made this notion known to fellow teachers.

That out burst drew attention toward Flourite in form of eyes all staring the direction that Mrss. Setsuno shouts from. This had him giving a gentle wave toward each and every owner who owned the prying eyes. One of the teachers didn't ask about his end of the semester prize she heard about. Showing images of o these wooden figures taken by a few students that were posted on school's website. Each had an appearance of the current cooking club members in their school attire. Very detailed and life-like for small figurines that still needed to be chemically treated and painted.

"Whatever gets the students going?" Flourite shrugs. "Since a few grades already have shown vast improvement."

This teacher brings up how Flourite should show off these as art to the whole school before winter break. Being that he should be in charge of art instead of Shop class with mastery-level detail the figurines had. Had a few agreeing with opinion about his skills with tolls were better suited for art? That had Flourite turning down any notion to be switched over to another department do to his skill. Stating what he could turn a block of wood into with his hands using right tools were enough for him. While he got off his seat he would fold up his grade book and class planner. Excusing him self for the rest of the day using the excuse he had end of the semester plans to make.

"Let me come with you because I want to coordinate a project with you." Usako dismissed Kostal to chase after Flourite.

That clicking of her designer heels on the tile floor in a hurried matter while she straightens her skirt. Out a few pieces of paper from her own grade book would be pulled when she caught up with. Handing them over to Flourite when she caught up to him saying something only he could hear. Way Flourite showed interest in what she gave him distract him from leaving the room.

"A spice rack or a knife block?" Flourite asked about the ideas Usako handed to him.

"What's wrong with making a few kitchen accessories?" She countered with question of her own.

"You were hinting at something?" Flourite further looked over the list.

"What's wrong with helping out a fellow teacher?" Usako shrugged.

Flourite tucked away what she gave him into his class planner with a small smirked on his face. Knowing Usako was going to pull this stunt was something that he hadn't seen coming after starting here. Not that he was still trying to figure out how to thank her for getting him this job.

"I'll look in to integrating your suggestions in my curriculum." Flourite dismissed Usako's helpfulness.

"I would stomp on your…." Usako would have pulled off her threat with her designer heel digging into Flourite's own foot. If Coco hadn't intervene by pulling Usako away from Flourite when he got in between them. Reminding Usako, that inflicting harm on another teacher would tarnish her lay-like image. He wasn't letting go of her hips until she calmed down enough while out she would ruined her shoes. Had Usako agreeing since she was wearing a pair of Gucci pumps with sling back. "You lucky."

Usako allowed Coco to re-direct her toward the crowd of fellow on lookers being fellow teachers watching her. This instantly had Usako got from mad to absolutely charming toward faces of her coworkers.

"Remind you of someone?" Flourite asked Coco of Sani,

"Yes, and reminds me I've got to call him since I've left him alone with Lexxion for the first time." Coco needed to get to a phone.

"Here! Your home phone number is speed dial 1." Flourite hands Coco his phone. "Tell Lexxion I'll be by later."

Coco couldn't help accept the cellar device from Flourite in his usual gentlemanly matter knowing how to dial. To only ask how far in their aspiring relationship his son was sharing with Flourite had gone. This had an agreement between them about waiting for Lexxion to become legal for 'certain' activities. Something that Lexxion wanted more them Flourite since he was still adjusting to his new life.

"You got a good child on your hands." Flourite congratulated Coco on Lexxion.

"That me and Sani had become thankful toward." Coco smiled.

Coco then started to dial buttons needed to call the phone of his and Sani's apartment to check in. To only get Lexxion's voice on other end after two rings being asked who he was and why he was calling. Put a smile on Coco's face upon hearing that voice before asking Lexxion to pass the receiver on to Sani. Since Sani's hands were occupied Lexxion had to put Coco on the speaker phone feature. This had Lexxion leaving the room to finish his assignments from his on-line schooling. Meant sitting back down before a laptop where array of open windows of educational topics. He was currently in the middle of finishing under Sani's supervision at this moment.

"Remember be ready to leave for a Cooking Club meeting." Sani would remind Lexxion of their plans to meet up at Gourmet Highschool.

"Do I have to go?" Lexxion would ask.

Coco would answer if Lexxion wanted to attend Gourmet Highschool and even join cooking club in a few years. The teen needed to start taking advantage of his opportunities lying before him. This had Lexxion quiet for the rest of the conversation Sani would carry on with Coco out loud. Mostly about what Coco missed after leaving their apartment after breakfast was served that morning. Bringing up how Lexxion was adapting to being around Quinn and Kiss during his chores. Not that he hesitated still when feeding or approaching the both of them on daily basis. Just getting pass their consist need to be near him was something he was still getting quite use to.

"We need to get a camera." Sani demanded since so moments of Lexxion's blossoming beauty wasn't being capture on film.

"We can look into purchasing one before out trip to Usako's cabin." Coco agreed with Sani's demand.

This had Sani calming down at the notion he made to the point he checked to see if he didn't file down his nails. Gliding his finger tips over newly polished nails he got done cleaning with nail file. Each one carried a fresh layer of clear coat nail polish he applied himself rather carefully.

"See you when we get there." Sani and Coco exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.

Sani looked toward Lexxion clicking or typing away at whatever he was finishing upon proved for Laptop. That had Sani trying to recall why he and Coco started Lexxion on network based school system. To have the reminder of IQ test Coco (and he) allowed to be performed under their watchful eyes. Learning that like Coco, Lexxion was a natural genius from whatever scores were revealed. So Lexxion wouldn't be wrongfully influenced by some stranger upon being enrolled in a public school. They choose schooling through an accredited website that would help Lexxion's education. He was finishing in accord time by what Sani could see at the moment.

"You're a rare combination of Coco's brains and my beauty." Sani credited him self on being behind Lexxion's beauty.

"I do feel like you calling me a mini version of you or dad." Lexxion was creped out slightly.

What Lexxion got was Sani usual smile upon turning toward him and being blinded by overwhelming splendor. He ended up shutting down the Laptop after finishing his latest set of assignments for the semester. He got to his feet in hurried matter mumbling something about meeting Sani later to leave. When Lexxion would leave him alone, didn't hinder the smile that Sani already had on his face. The slamming of Lexxion's bedroom door was heard across the room had Sani springing off the sofa.

"Has someone forgotten our rule about closed doors?" Sani spoke as loudly as he could when got near enough to Lexxion's closed door.

"….." No answer came since shuffling around was heard.

"Lexxy!" Sani stepped closer.

Before Sani could even place one of his hands on the knob to turn to get the door to open and make a point. Door would end up opening by Lexxion securing the strap of bag hanging off his shoulder. While fiddling with the catch of his zipper to connect so he could up his jacket all the way.

"Here!" Sani offer a helping hand.

He took over for Lexxion by taking the zipper in hand and pulling the tab half way up the teen's torso. Relocating his hands so he could straighten out Lexxion's Jacket collar he knew looked filmier. That was another time he could ponder since he had little time to pick out his next outfit to wear. After giving Lexxion a peck on his forehead and 'usual entertain yourself while I prepare my self' speech. Toward his and Coco's shared bedroom Sani walked with a skip in his step.

"I am so glad he never got me into wearing matching outfits." Lexxion whispered walking toward sofa to sit down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Getting Sani to agree to allow Flourite to watch or baby sit Lexxion for a few hours while at cooking club. Was hard for Sani, do to Flourite's criminal background and questionable way how he was raised. Not that Coco was having trouble with trusting Flourite being around Lexxion unlike Sani. He just tried his best to get Sani to put some fate in Flourite, since they had limited choices in people to watch Lexxion. Ichiryuu wasn't in his office and in no way was Sani leaving Lexxion with Usako. Last pair they had was Mrss. Setsuno and her husband wanting up for either.

"I don't see anything wrong with this Flourite." Mrss. Setsuno giggled at the thought of him. "Give the man a chance."

"Don't we have plans?" Mr. Jirou asked Mrss. Setsuno.

This had Sani giving Flourite a stiff warning that he was to not let Usako around Lexxion in fear she would influence him. Along with making Flourite program his and Coco's cell phone into his own. To only leave with Coco while threatening what he could do to Flourite with out a nail file. That would have a come back about prison made weapon called a shiv if Lexxion kept Flourite from speaking.

"At least you know he likes you." Lexxion spoke still latched on to Flourite's arm.

"Barely." Flourite sighed when he looked back to Lexxion.

"He gave you his number…shows something…." Lexxion meant recently added phone numbers to Flourite's contact list.

Flourite could only huff to disguise his small laugh at Sani's new found over protectiveness tendencies. Had a jerk of his arm from Lexxion to stop joking about his fathers in his usual way. Made Flourite asked what Lexxion wanted to do to pass the time until he was reunited with his fathers.

"Try to plan out how I can get them to allow you over for dinner…" Lexxion hinted at double dinner date.

"Sneaky, sneaky…." Flourite teased. "I like this side of you."

"Dad says I get it from Aunt Usako." Lexxion spoke of something Sani mentioned about Usako. "Something about her being a vixen."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Came from an idea of what the first outing as a blooming couple of Lexxion and Flourite** **would be like?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First Date:**

Kostal was abruptly distracted from his grading of essays on some chemistry topic Coco had assigned to students. By rattling of wooden spheres in a rubber corked glass jar by bored teenager with braided hair.

"Shouldn't you be reading some book your father gave you?" Kostal would come to ask Lexxion.

"Done and read the text twice." Lexxion rattled the jar around again.

"Stop acting like a child." Kostal watched Lexxion play with his jar.

Down went something Flourite gave Lexxion that morning as a joke gift before saying he would send his fox for him. Something Lexxion had been waiting for when he was left in his father's TA care.

"I hear you're excelling in your online studies and maybe able to enroll in Gourmet Highschool starting next year?" Kostal asked about something he heard about Lexxion.

"Sani tell you or Usako whisper that in your ear while your were playing bed warmer?" Lexxion huffed back at Kostal.

Lexxion picked up his jar and tilted the glass container slowly to move the wooden spheres from side to side. When wood meant a glass surface and made a filmier rattling sound Kostal couldn't stand. Would have resulted in more of a one sided conversation that wasn't going any where. If the doors to Coco's class room didn't open and in stepped Flourite with Midori by his side.

"Ready?" Flourite asked standing in place staring at them awaiting Lexxion to join him.

Lexxion was on his feet on before Kostal could tell him to stay put and wait for his parents to return. Joining Flourite's side Lexxion appeared handing back Flourite's jar with smile while time. When Flourite asked if Lexxion was amused with 'this little gift' of his to point he gave it a try. Kostal answered that he wanted that distracting thing out of this room before he tossed it. To only be told he had papers to grade by Lexxion in sarcastic tone if Flourite hadn't cut him off.

"His parents know he's coming with me." Flourite further explained. "So us and this noise maker will be leaving for a local Museum hosting an exhibit."

"Bring him back in one piece and …" Kostal couldn't finish because Lexxion hooked Flourite's arm and was escorted out of the room. Leaving the TA to talk to an empty spot the pair was once standing.

This gave Lexxion a chance to use Flourite's phone upon the Smartphone being handed to him. Opening a window so he could send a text message to either Coco or Sani where he was going with Flourite. Remembering to put in the location and time he was being brought home later on that day. When he wrote out Coco's wet blanket of a TA has trust issues toward his boyfriend and was TOO bossy.

"Give him some slack." Flourite read what Lexxion typed. "Not everyone is has opened minded as your family."

"Still an asshat." Lexxion pressed send. "Big one at that."

Flourite was then handed back his cell phone for exchange for peck on elder's lips in a quick a simple kiss. Lasted for a good few seconds before Lexxion pulled away with glazed over eyes and a goody grin. Had Mordi slightly growling out of worry something was wrong with teen while Flourite calmed her. To only guide Lexxion through out the hallways and down the stairs of Gourmet Highschool. Passing fellow students that took pictures on their phones for personal or private use, or wished them luck while waving to them. A few gushed over the sight of how Lexxion was being shepherded by Flourite. Gentle way elder was guiding the younger male by holding one of his hands as they slowly walked in unison. Was an actual picture perfect moment many students used to take lots of pictures. With plans to post some on school's website and their personal social networking accounts.

"Seems we're the new it couple." Flourite stopped just before he entrance/exit way of the building.

"Look like it." Lexxion snapped out of his trance. "Kind of creepy."

Flourite was caught off guard when Lexxion got on his tiptoes with puckered lips to lay a kiss on elder's cheek. This made Flourite smile in his own way when he felt those moist lips touch his cheek. The flash feature of phones didn't stop him from drawing an arm around Lexxion's waist, and draw him close. He pushed them out of the door to escape the swarm that was their fan girls and boys. To have them both end up on the outside where there wouldn't be prying eyes on them.

"Want to hurry before the final bell rings and before get we're mobbed by those same girls?" Flourite suggested they stop wasting time.

This Lexxion agreed toward since being bothered about his status with Flourite was getting a little old. How his parents put up with consist questions about their own relationship had him wondering. Knowing fully that Coco and Sani truly did love each other from what he could see when they were together. This example he took to heart when he started to fall for Flourite after just meeting him.

Off them we to the teacher only parking lot where a 4-wheel drive jeep made for off road driving was parked. They had to walk over half of the pavement covered surface to get to the vehicle. Flourite would have use a basic key to open the driver's side door to get to unlocking feature. That he would get to for Lexxion to take a seat in the passenger side seat in a few minutes. Teen's bag filled with what ever he packed was thrown in the back of the jeep with Flourite's equipment. A bright red, tool box filled with hand and power tools lay next to the plastic canister of blue prints. Medium size tanks of flammable gas used for wielding were securely strapped down. Spools of all kinds of wire and gate / fence material was scattered about the place. A few boxes of nails and screws slid around loose chucks and wood that should have been thrown away. Metal tubes and plastic piping among other bits-n-pieces were stored in a lidless box labeled 'parts'. A cement bag or two were next to industrial size bottles of super glue and solvent. Any else was something that needed to be recycled at a processing center or reused some how.

"Looks like you have a mini-hardware store back here." Lexxion looked over back seat and trunk's contains. "What is that you're doing this time?"

Lexxion recently discovered that Flourite was in the middle of a renovating a plot of land he recently purchased. First thing Flourite built with his hands was located in the large group of mature trees. Through proper planning and calculations a livable tree house was assembled within a few months' time. He drew inspiration for the design from the surrounding environment being nature. From outer walls being coated in a natural moss that help when rainy or cold season came. To the solar panel roof top and medium size wind turbines that produce a natural energy. Everything in between was nature inspired from the furniture or features inside the two level building. While the kitchen and bathing area was made up of eco friendly technology. Second had to be the means to get up to this massive structure in the form of a twist stair way, and lift system. Flourite had to get some help from permits to few extra hands to put everything up. Then inspections from officials came and showed these systems were safe for private use.

"When ever a three day weekend comes up?" Flourite offered Lexxion a something he couldn't refuse. "Get permission from your parents for a sleep over…"

"Anything to get away from Sani and Auntie Usako for a weekend!" Lexxion was being driven nuts by the pair.

This earned Lexxion a gentle kiss on his forehead from Flourite who reminds him to belt in before they exited he parking lot. Lexxion only smiled when he angeled his face more to connected their lips. Was a kiss that Flourite welcomed while he fastens his own belt still waiting for Lexxion to do so. To only pull away and start up his jeep to remind Lexxion they had a place to be in a few hours. That Lexxion took the hint and belt up showing an innocent beauty that Sani been polishing. Once that click was heard followed by a done Flourite would up getting them out of there. He didn't want to be around when students surrounding his jeep wanting more pictures.


	6. Extra Chapter

**AN:**

**This came from idea how Ichiryuu would fill the grandfatherly role after discovering he had a grandson, and Midora coming to accept the Uncle Role toward his first nephew.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7 Days Of Grandpa:**

On 22nd of December, Winter Break started for Gourmet Highschool and other educational locations. Since Sani already made plans to visit an Onsen Spa with Coco as their winter Get-a-Way. Something had to be done with Lexxion that didn't lead to him thinking that he was being abandoned. Has them looking to only available family member who actually made an offer to want Lexxion around. Breaking the news to him was easy since not once did he react negatively. All he did was sit on sofa and stare at Sani and Coco speaks about where he would be for the next week. When they were done speaking, not a word of protest or back talk passed the teen's lips. Ended with Sani wrapping his arms around Lexxion's person so tightly that left the teen struggling to breathe. To only be released and left to catch his breath while asking when he was to be dropped off so he could start packing. When he got his answer from Coco keeping Sani from crying over how mature Lexxion was acting. Who ended up going to his room and start there for rest of the day.

Given his first day in living room of Ichiryuu's home watching the FOOD Network wrapped in a blanket. The show he was watching was something that starred latest Iron Chef against some newbie chef. Theme food ingredient was some kind of fish that Lexxion had to look to Usako to pronounce. She did after offering some freshly made rice balls filled with jellified beam paste. He took more then once with wide eyes at a kind gesture from a woman watching him.

"Don't you have plans?" Lexxion asked.

"Fell through." Usako sighed sadly.

She went on to say that she and Kostal had a outing for the day planned since a new Ice Cream shop opened. Instead Kostal had a last minute something come up and canceled on Usako that morning. Leaving her to prep and polish her self with no where to go after that phone call from Kostal.

"Makes me think if Kostal is even worth the time." Usako walks passed back of the sofa Lexxion was on. "He's such a good boy…"

She got up from the sofa she shared with Lexxion to make her way toward side table she recently convinced Ichiryuu to put in. the top was filled with framed pictures of Ichiryuu's family that ranged time span. Older ones were in the back and mostly group shots of when Ichiryuu's sons and Usako were younger. A few of when Usako and her unnamed Ex-husband wedding day were hidden.

"I should have listened to my dad back then about marriage at a young age." Usako would pass the table. "Didn't get any kids!"

"There am me." Lexxion munched on rice balls given to him.

"Sani made it clear he didn't want me influencing your innocent mind." Usako repeats one of Sani's rules given to Ichiryuu.

Scene of when Lexxion was being dropped off at Ichiryuu's door step by Coco and Sani was a truly a family moment. Not once did Sani let go of Lexxion after they exited the parked car together and unloaded teen's luggage. Coco had to convince Sani with his usual soft words and gentlemen matter to release Lexxion. That released Lexxion to properly breathe without Sani's vice-like grip on his person. What followed was Sani reminding Lexxion about his round the clock medication schedule and on-line classes. If he wanted to call him or Coco, he could on either of their cells or through the emergency numbers. Ended with Usako's greeting them right beside Ichiryuu and Midora that day. Before further pleasantries could be exchanged among family members or anyone was invited inside. Sani stared down Usako in most firm expression and stated he didn't want her 'corrupting' Lexxion. Threatening to 'mess her up' with a aura that could kill a person.

"Ready for some lunch?" Usako excitedly asked Lexxion. "You'll love my seven organ stew."

Before Lexxion could asked what was seven organ stew and why she would make it for him to even eat. Usako was off the sofa and heading toward the kitchen where a steaming pot on lit stove awaited her. She made sure to put back her ruffled apron and pink pot holder before removing the lid. That boiling liquid filled with chucks of chopped or minced vegetables got her reaching for a wooden spoon. She would stick in the thickening liquid and start to turn in a counter clockwise motion. Kicking up whatever settled on the button of this pot while mixing everything together. That had her pulling the spoon out while she called to Lexxion about wanting anything to drink.

"Have any Mellow Soda?" He would ask about something to settle his stomach.

"Not something any sweeter?" She re-asked bothered not asking for anything sugary. "We have Watermelon and coke with cherry flavor instead."

"Just Mellow Soda." Lexxion was sticking with his choice.

To fridge Usako would go to fetch the drink bypassing a few shelves will with top class alcohol and spirits. A few others held preserved left overs of her dishes she come to make her, Midora, and Ichiryuu. To only stop at the only part of this fridge that held different kinds of sodas meant for teenagers. She pulled out a can of Mellow Soda for Lexxion and metal bowl wrapped in plastic wrap. When she was closing the fridge's door with full arms the sight of smiling Ichiryuu scared her. Almost made her drop contains in her arms if he hadn't offered to help her own. She took the while she called to Lexxion to turn off the TV and come join them the in the kitchen. That Lexxion did while bringing the empty popcorn bowl with him as e walked into spacious kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Ichiryuu." Was the greeting Lexxion spoke to Ichiryuu upon entering.

"What did we talk about?" Usako reminds Lexxion the correct greeting toward Ichiryuu.

"It feels werid." Lexxion sets the bowl down.

"Give him a chance…" Usako was ready to lecture Lexxion.

When the word grandfather came across Lexxion's lips upon the teen finally giving into Uskao's request. Lexxion didn't see those thick arms of muscle come out of no where on either side of him, and draw him toward warm chest. Smell of sweaty musk coming off that tanned skin over whelmed Lexxion's nostrils. Fighting an urge to struggle or move against an grip that kept him in place.

"That's my grandson." Ichiryuu couldn't help but boast. "I can see both my sons in you."

Up into the air by a few inches Lexxion was lifted toward one of the three stool chairs outer end of the counter. Where he was placed and handed the drink her asked for by Ichiryuu wearing this wide grin. Followed by a question of what Lexxion wanted to do with his aunt, Uncle Midora, and grandfather with them. That left the teen rather perplex as he stared at his fill closed soda can whole time.

"Give him some time to think of something." Usako removes the plastic wrap from the bowl. "Remember what the specialist said about him needing to warm up to us…."

Ichiryuu grew angry at memories of when Lexxion had been too scared to even utter the word grandfather. Let alone openly walk into a kitchen and want something to drink without flitching or running away. Their first meeting was in the Coco's and Sani's apartment a week after Lexxion was moved in. Everyone was warned they couldn't lay on Lexxion when allowed any where near him. Ichiryuu noticed Lexxion flinched or expression of fear when someone lifted a hand toward him. So he could embrace his grandson for a simple hug an offer to pay for an expert was made, and backed. Within a month or two, one was found and a few visits took place twice a week. Lexxion started to show signs of healing mentally and emotionally while some standards were put down. One of them was that you had to wait for Lexxion to accept and can't be forced.

"I always wanted to visit an aquarium?" Lexxion would answer Ichiryuu.

This had Lexxion jumping in his seat when Ichiryuu spoke of going to such a place with top notch food service. Saying the all seafood menu was something he hadn't tried since his college years when 'seeing' Tekla. Last time he was there with women of his only daughter was a memory he couldn't forget. Since that night he and Tekla would come to conceive women currently occupying his kitchen.

"You bring that Kostal boy with you." Ichiryuu wanted to this new flame. "Need to make sure he isn't a moron like last one.

"DAD! Not in front of the kid!" Uskao reminds Ichiryuu to not curse in front of Lexxion.

Lexxion ended up opening his soda finally while watching Ichiryuu laugh so loudly the windows' glass shook. To only have Ichiryuu assure Usako that by now his only grandson had to have heard far worst. Being that Toriko or Zebra said one of those colorful words when in his presence, or when he was around them. While coming up with an idea that he should give Midora a call and see if he was available.

"Already taken care of…." Usako pulled a sewn up stomach from the bowl. "…and this came from the lawyer's office…"

She meant a large yellow envelope with Express Mail stamped all over the top with Ichiryuu's name in clear view. Ichiryuu ended up taking the item since he been expecting the contains for a while now. This had Usako asking if this had anything to do with revising of his will after current events. Ichiryuu agreed since new pride of a grandfather still burned strong within him looked at Lexxion. In no way did he want Usako's ex-husband in getting a piece of his family's propriety.

"Something had to be done and this one's future needs to be planned out." Ichiryuu watched Lexxion sip his soda. "Give me a knife to open this."

He was handed while Usako walked over to the capped pot she uncovered to dump the bowl's contains inside. Gave Ichiryuu a chance to slice up the envelope and pull out paperwork having to wills changes. Smirk that graced his face had him saying he would be in his office needing to thank the lawyer. To only be told to hurry up since lunch was going to be done in an hour and an half.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usako had to tell Lexxion to watch where he placed his feet when they walked in to front hall of the Undersea Restaurant. He couldn't believe the huge glass dome carried in marine life was breath taking sight. Large fish he only seen on Animal Planet or Discovery channel was right in front of him. Not that he didn't zone out completely when Usako's voice informed him to stay close to them.

"Curious one isn't he." Midora watched Lexxion.

"I hope he never stops." Ichiryuu couldn't help but brag. "He's all ours till my boys get back."

"Don't worry about your date nights." Usako watched Midora. "I and Kostal will be here."

Midora were still working up to the notion of being an actual toward what he called Coco's love child. Not that some pride some where inside of him at being a relative was alive as he just watched Lexxion move.

"What's that?" Lexxion asked about a passing whale.

Kostal ended up stepping toward Lexxion to give him a slight lesson on what kind of species the whale was. Pointing out other fish that swam passed or near this whale without sounding like his usually self. To only end a hostess informed them a table for their party just opened up. She was happy to show them where they would be sitting while asking whose Lexxion's parent was. Her answer came in the form of Usako's ringing phone to the ring tone of 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. That was handed to Lexxion knowing when he answered the caller would be Sani. Smile that appeared on Lexxion's face as they begin what had become a daily conversation. While they traveled to their table by walking behind the hostess everyone stayed quiet.

Usako only showed Lexxion once how to use the camera feature when Sani asked for pictures of them. A few snaps later of surrounding area and everyone's faces ended with they sitting down. Ended the phone call with Sani since pictures from where Sani was came in on Usako's phone. Each one depicted Coco in some way or location on where they were while on their get-a-way. That had Usako promising she would print them out since waiter just arrived with the menus. The adults shared their menus while Lexxion got his own and was sat in between Uskao and Ichiryuu.

"What's Shark Fin Soup and Zushi rolls?" Lexxion looked at the dishes of the day.

This was the start of these endless questions about every single food item that seemed interesting to Lexxion. That Usako answered while Kostal handled their drink orders when the question was asked. Getting a smoothie made of seaweed for Lexxion, a fruity alcoholic drink for Usako, and white Russian for himself. Ichiryuu and Midora made sure to inform Kostal or the waiter their own drink orders were made. Wanting the strong alcoholic the house would allow before chatting about something.

"Who's drinking us home if everyone's drinking?" Lexxion knew half the drinks every adult ordered had or contain alcohol.

"Already solved." Kostal meant the alternative rides home.

This had Lexxion worried since he just started studying for his learner's permit thanks to Sani's encouragement. In no ways, did he have enough experience to even get behind the wheel of his grandfather's vehicle.

End of Day 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexxion next five days beside Usako or Ichiryuu doing to all kinds of places outside the place he was staying. He got to visit the main head quarters of IGO as a special visitor of Ichiryuu that attracted attention. Where he was introduced as Ichiryuu's grandson to anyone asking about his identity. If that someone was a female co-worker impressed with the coloring of Lexxion's hair and bright gold eyes. Got Lexxion a sweet reward being a piece of chocolate, flavored licorice, or some kind of candy? If that someone was a male co-worker taken with Lexxion's lost puppy dog expression. Gave Lexxion a thumbs up in fear of hitting him would result in a fear of getting fired.

Anything left over from these visits was given to Usako upon arriving back from whatever trip Ichiryuu took him on. She ended up melting everything down and making some kind of dessert for later. Lexxion was always the first one to get first sample of whatever she made straight from the oven. Besides being Usako's taste tester and helper around Ichiryuu's house during chores. He also got to go shopping with her for basic foods at farmers' markets in earlier mornings. She explained the produce and meats she buys here are fresh from a chemical-free environment.

"Don't tell you dads." Would become a repeated phrase toward Lexxion when Usako broken a few of Sani's rules.

She spoiled Lexxion with his first sip of an alcoholic drink made with Mango and clear alcoholic beverage. Left the teen tipsy and unable to do anything until he was quite sober to work once more. Not that he was stopped from being allowed to climb one of the trees in the backyard one evening. The view was so breathe taking he made a side note about wanting to share with Flourite. Who he got to see unsupervised when he came over to fix a few leaks around Ichiryuu's house. Whole time Flourite was left alone with Lexxion while he was under a sink or fixing a leaky pipe. He listened to what Lexxion had to say about what he been up to since coming here.

"Seems your having fun coming out of the wazoo." Flourite could see delight in Lexxion's eyes.

"So much that I want you to you sleep over….if you can…" Lexxion whispered.

This was allowed since Ichiryuu was spending the night with Midora after a one of their own date nights. Just Flourite had to spend the night in the living room where he set up his own sleeping bag and pillow. Instead of falling asleep alone when the lights went out and bed time came for Lexxion. Flourite got a late night visitor in form of pajama clad Lexxion holding a Dobbra stuffed animal. Instead of sending the child away to sleep in room set up for him with proper linens. Flourite welcomed him to curl up with him and share his wool quilt and cotton fiber woven blanket. For the rest of the night spent with silent breathing of older male lulling Lexxion to sleep. To only wake up the next morning to Usako using a camera in one hand, and plate of French toast in another.

"Don't let dad see that." Lexxion didn't want Sani knowing he was alone with Flourite.

"It's for my own private collection." Usako assured Lexxion.

She the stuffed a whole pieces of French toast in Lexxion's mouth to keep him from further freaking out. To only advice the teen get up stairs and get him self ready for the day ahead of him. That Lexxion do while leaving his Dobbra stuffed animal with Flourite upon scrambling to his feet. This left Usako alone with Flourite long enough for a talk to take place between them. Threat that passed her lips about Flourite hurting Lexxion gave the man chills while he listened to her. Ended with him honestly stating that Lexxion was something he didn't want to let go. Left Usako in a state of bliss the whole morning when they all sat down for proper breakfast.

End of Days 2 through 6 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the 7th day for Lexxion was returned to Sani and Coco after they returned from their week long trip. Right off Sani took Lexxion within his arms and apologized to him for leaving him in Usako's care. Coco ended up stating through out their whole trip the only thing Sani could worry about was Lexxion. Usako had to keep from starting a fight with Sani over her maternal traits Sani thought she lacked. Ended when Ichiryuu insisted that Lexxion be left with him and Usako knew what she was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Other Uncles:**

Coco's idea of bonding despite Sani take on introducing Lexxion to the rest of the family would be hard. Both Toriko and Zebra still scared the teen to the point he was left speechless when around them. Not that he tried to say something without being silenced by their appearances alone. Gruff way Zebra looked from the ripped part of his mouth to his natural facial expression. Had Lexxion thinking twice about approaching him when they were even in the same room. Toriko's enthusiastic personality was so over whelming for the teen, he almost fainted. Upon becoming conscious in rather startle mood when ever he was placed on a soft enough place surface to rest. Aftereffects of putting with those two always left Lexxion irked in unwelcoming way. Had Usako guessing Lexxion wasn't used to strong personalities not like Sani would agree with her.

This was something Usako wanted solved since she and those four were raised on the notion family meant everything. Instead of sitting around and figuring out the last bits and pieces of her divorce. She ended up getting permission from Coco to watch Lexxion for a day despite Sani's objections. After winning an argument that Lexxion needed to be socialized instead of coddled. Not that Sani pointed out Lexxion was still recovering from old trauma and adjusting his family. Had those agreeing for once in their lives about ground rules and what was best for Lexxion.

"We should use you more often." Coco jokingly refilled Lexxion's glass with more juice.

"They usually at each other's throats like this?" Lexxion answered swallowing a mouth full of cereal.

Recalling the story of how from earliest age Sani and Usako had shared a rocky relationship as siblings. Sani was a blossoming beauty with attachment to Coco every buddy thought was cute. Usako was a maturing attraction that started to catch the eyes of her father's friends and older man. Both in their own ways always butt heads no matter the subjects brought up before them. Not once coming to terms with a single choice or finding command ground in which to get along on.

"I say you were the lucky charm we needed for that change to come." Coco smiled toward Lexxion.

"That going to be my new nickname?" Lexxion wasn't one Sani gave him.

Out of the blue one day, Sani started calling Lexxion a version of Coco's name with the word mini. Saying how much Lexxion was like Coco was his age from having an advance reading level to genius IQ.. Not that the Lexxy or My Mini Clone wasn't enough for the teen to take when addressed by those designations.

"How are your studies going?" Coco asked already knowing the answer.

"Zipped through most of the easy stuff and I'm re-reading a book that I was assigned." Lexxion spins his spoon around.

"Dad was right about you being a brainic." Usako butted into the conversation. "How those brain teases I've been going you work?"

Lexxion then reached out to discolored pieces of metal that were twisted in shape and linked on one end. That he would pick up and hand to Usako stating he solved her riddle about how to pull then apart. This earned him a kiss on the side of his head from Usako that left red shaped lip marks. Would be dabbed from his hair line by Sani using a folded napkin he picked up from the table.

"Red Ruby or Crimson Crush?" Sani asked about Usako's lipstick while wiping off lip marks she left on Lexxion.

"Maroon Mash." She popped her lips at him. "One of the free perks for being the new Spokes Model for Shinco Cosmetics."

Had she huffed by Sani as he thoroughly cleaned away any evidence that Lexxion was kissed by Usako. To only replace a one with clear lip gloss from his lips to wish Lexxion good luck with Usako on this day. Coco unconsciously agrees with him on that put down his empty tea cup listening to their conversation.

"Why don't you go get ready?" Coco wanted Lexxion out the room so adults could talk. "Meet Miss. Usako at the front door afterward."

"MMm'ky." Lexxion was excused from his seat.

He made sure take his used dish and silverware with him when he made his way toward the kitchen. Making sure to give some attention toward a coiled up Quinn or Kiss standing on his perch along the way. Getting positive feed back in then form of a hiss from Qunn and gentle nuzzle from Kiss. Gave Lexxion a chance to see if these pets had finished their own meals or messes in their areas were made. To only find empty food bowls and nothing that needed to scooped up or flushed. He was off to the kitchen where his dirty dishes were placed within the sink where other used kitchen utensils that would be cleaned. To only go toward his room with the pets' right behind him before the door closed.

Gave the trio time to talk more seriously about the real reason why Usako came to their apartment unannounced, and at this time of the morning. Sani was very cross he was caught in the middle of his morning routine. Fact that Usako was able to look attractive at this hour left his further irked in curious way. Coco wondered why she was even here since she couldn't have waited until they were at Gourmet Highschool. Didn't mean he was going to turn her away since she seemed to have something to say to them.

"What's wrong with an aunt wanting to check in on her favorite nephew?" Usako asked them while tilting her head.

"He's your only nephew." Sani stated rather angrily.

"That's the best part." Usako pulled something from her purse.

She hands it before Sani saying the Modeling Agencies they worked out the deals of them working together. Most of it was paperwork includes a contract with details that needed to be signed. A working schedule filled with interviews, photo shoots, meetings with their sponsors, among other finer niceties that they would be doing. Anything else was information about the product they would be indorsing and film location. Along with other miscellaneous papers could Sani check over that she would leave up to him.

"Get back to your agency when you can." Usako also left Sani with her card.

"This has anything to do with our family connection because of who our father is or something along those lines?" Coco figured Usako had to be behind this.

"Why can't a big sister show she's more then annoyance in her brother's existence?" Usako asked with her usual smile.

Out of his room Lexxion stepped complaining he was having trouble with his hair the pets' presence wasn't helping. Before Sani could do what he usual did in getting Lexxion to sit down long enough, and help with teen's hair. Had Usako offering to help with the problem while getting on her designer shoes clad feet. Before Sani could object that he could only one to touch Lexxion's silken lockes of tri-colored hair. Coco held him back with a gentle touch of his hand in assuring matter and his usual smile.

"Give her a chance since they'll be in the next room…." Coco wanted Sani to at least trust Usako.

"...if anything goes wrong…" Sani stared at Usako and Lexxion walking into his room.

Sani could only watch as Lexxion willing returned to his room with Usako behind him asking where eh brushed was. The door was left open the whole time sounds of moving around took place inside. Some were of Usako's voice telling Lexxion to be still while Lexxion told Quinn and Kiss to leave his room. Not that either animal was going to leave what was becoming their other favorite human. Watching strand by strand gets brushed and the tugged to fit into infinity styled braid. To only be fasten in place by a elastic band by Usako's nimble fingers finishing everything up. Lexxion was up and on his feet before Usako could tuck her purse back under her arm and guide him out of his room. Since Lexxion went stumbling over Quinn's tail just to step out of his room and show his parents. To only have Quinn follow him while Kiss perched on Usako's shoulder while she watched.

"Reminds me of when Sani and Coco were that age." Usako paused for a few minutes to remember the past.

Images of 16 old versions of Coco and Sani before they went their separate paths had Usako grasping something around her neck. This piece of jewelry was a simple locket that opened for ways like a four leaf clover. Each one held a picture of her four siblings when they were still bright eyed children.

"How I missed those days…." Usako whispered looking around Lexxion's room.

Filled bookshelf next to the desk where closed laptop sat next to old magazines with Sani on the cover. Misplaced chair Usako had Lexxion sit on stood slightly away from this desk because of its position. Match the rest of the decorative furniture that filled the rest of Lexxion's room in usual way. Brass bed that came in a twin size had linens straighten and pillows perfectly fluffed up. Chest of draws next to the doorway that laid into the shared bathroom had recently been repainted and remodeled. Everything else showed someone like Lexxion was becoming quite an individual.

"Are you Done In There?" Sani voice startles Usako from her visual tour.

Out she would go with Kiss still on her shoulder with the click of her heels marking her way out of the teen's room. To have old nickname she hadn't hears since Sani and Coco were just children be recalled.

"Why call her the Ash Witch?" Lexxion didn't understand Usako's nickname.

"When I used to cook for certain brats and their picky eating habits." Usako aimed her answer at Sani. "Compared what I made to burnt remands found in a fireplace."

This left Lexxion to say that Usako has gotten better after sampling her cooking during Sunday Night dinner. Sani ended up getting flustered over Lexxion's defensive statement while Coco couldn't hide his smile. Leaving Usako to make a clean get-a-away with Lexxion out their front door before Sani could react. Not that anyone wanted to be around him when he got dramatic about pointless issues.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usako had to choose a place that wouldn't be trashed or torn apart by Zebra if he was to ever gotten angry. Also would accommodate Toriko's giant appetite since Usako remember how much of a glutton he was. Along with opened minded atmosphere to relationship that Toriko shared with Komatsu. Allowing pets other then service animals in their place of business like Terry Cloth. Chance she was given came in the form of restaurant franchise she got in her divorce from her husband.

"Happy Burger?" Lexxion read the sign upon walking in.

"Healthy food that has a Gourmet twist." Usako recalled the tag line she wrote her self.

What Lexxion got was a tray of #5 burger made with Hamburgrass, Leafburg Steak Tree, Jumburg, Ox chicken, and Cloverger. Side of potato wedges and choice of drink came with meal for Lexxion. Usako offered to take beside her salad made of Neotomotatoes, Sweet tomotato, and tomatizard and iced tea. She carried for Lexxion while walking beside him all the way to their table in the back. Making sure to use the soda machine on the condiment's table for extras little some things.

"Ketchup or Mayo?" Usako asked Lexxion with a smile.

"Mustard." He picked the later.

This got Usako's Lady Bug printed nails with French tips sliding through his gathered hair until they reached an end. That had Lexxion pulling away from her when alarm of his text messages started to ding twice. Chance he took since he been waiting from a reply from Flourite to a text he sent.

`Hey Lex,

Sorry to have gotten back you so late since I was working on something of Miss. Usako.

Yeah I'm available.

Later Flourite `

"Can I?" Lexxion asked Usako if Flourite could join them after this meal.

"Nothing wrong with spending the day with him." Usako liked the smile on Lexion.

This had Lexxion answering Flourite before he sat down at the table where Usako settled their food and began eating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Moment:**

Bluma Flora house of fashion was a new clothing company that started on the exact date of February 7, 2000. Created sizes for both teens and adults with a couture style or timeless quality to the pieces (formal and informal). Sticking to color schemes nature inspired. Found within most shops and exclusive boutiques that sale clothing to able customers. Had a reputation of coming out with real head turned clothing every season. This one was no different since they looked into a sister-brother pair as their spokes models. Meant Usako and Sani would be away on an over seas photo shot fulfilling their roles. This left Lexxion in Coco's care while a substitute covered Usako's classes.

At the moment, Lexxion could be found sitting within Flourite's class room with his attention focused chalkboard. A very detailed drawing of what the students were working on was displayed for his eyes. Seems from what he can make out for all the white lines forming some kind kitchen accessory. Possibly a small rack to help someone's spices or a curved piece of wood being a multiply knife holding. Had Lexxion wanting to make whatever he was staring at for pass hour.

"Didn't know a wooden lazy Suzan blue prints interested you." Flourite's voice had Lexxion's head turning. "Shouldn't you be with your farther?"

"Cooking club meeting about the Super Cook Competition?" Lexxion answered.

Had Flourite asking if Lexxion wanted to attend this Competition in the form of a date when it actually happened. Had Lexxion shrugging since he just started getting into the whole field of culinary arts. All those foods related shows from one that spoke about bizarre food items from all around world. To another that had a man taking on all kinds of large food challenges around the State. Blame was put on Usako for allowing Lexxion to watch Food Network last time she babysat him. Instead of just an hour of TV watching that was agreed upon before Lexxion did his homework. The TV was kept on while Lexxion did his homework until he fell asleep that way.

"Until you can give me a clear answer." Flourite pulled at the handle of a cart. "Help me unload this."

He brought up what he pulled in from the parking lot after unloading the back of his own vehicle. In side a 4-wheel cart made of metal he had wielded together from scrap metal and old wheels. Were all kinds of wood he picked up from a local limber yards and a few hardware store for a good price. Some he got for free from small construction sites or reclaimed from tear downs. He was now using as wood for his class to use on their projects and needed to put in the storage bins. Had Lexxion leaving the area he been standing on to stare at the board to help him unload. Picking up pieces of wood within his arms and turning toward direction of classroom's back end. Where a large bin marked wood beside one for metal scraps lay side by side each other. Into the bin meant for wood the pieces Lexxion was holding would go one by one in a careful matter. Once his arms were empty of the wood he would turn around and make his way back. Taking up more pieces with his arms with Flourite watching him walk to the bin and place the wood.

"Let me help you." Flourite couldn't take Lexxion doing all this him self.

He work of refilling the bins was done I repeated trip between the wagon and the bin meant for wood. Would soon finish within half the time it usually took Flourite thanks to the use of two people. Had them all ready to seat down and relax if the squeakiness of a toy being dropped had Flourite smiling.

"Someone woke up." Flourite spoke of his pet fox. "Want to meet Mordi?"

Lexxion watched the ball of orange and red fur come from under neither Flourite's workbench staring at the youth. Patches of green moss mashed into the fox's fur that covered most of fox's back. Had Flourite saying this Mordi was from a crossbreeding experiment IGO had with plant life and mammals. Mordi was one of the few successes that came out of this IGO run experiment.

"Moss and Mordi's body share a symbolic relationship of sorts." Flourite explained the moss on Mordi's back. "I was allowed to take him as a pet instead of him staying in the IGO lab."

He then allowed Lexxion to run his fingers through the mixture of fur with one of his hands after listening to Flourite. Lexxion would glide his fingers through strange feeling of softness from the fur and from the moss. Had the teen remember the first time he ran his fingers through Kiss' feathers or Quinn's scaly skin. Both pets allowed the teen to take his time in petting when he was first introduce to them. Even went as far to have accepting Lexxion from feeding them during a meal time. Way Quinn dislocated his jaw to eat whole pieces of meat or Kiss pecked at his bird seed. Amazed Lexxion to the point he started to his own research on Emperor Crow and Mother Snake for up coming Science Fair.

"You into reptiles or birds?" Flourite had to ask Lexxion after finding out what pets Sani and Coco own from Usako.

"Reptiles, Since Grandpa promise me a pet of my own if I successfully get in to Gourmet Highschool in next few years." Lexxion spoke of an incentive from Ichiryuu. "'Course Sani and dad agree since I shown how responsibly I am with their own pets."

"Got an animal I mind?" Flourite asked.

Out of his pocket Lexxion would pull out some plainly looking smartphone that Sani and Coco bought for him. After a few taps on the screen Lexxion brought up a collection of pictures IGO created creature named Dragon-Steed. This scaly looking horse was still in the experimentally stage of cross bred.

"Grandpa said I could pick from the first littler." Lexxion beamed with this he smile on his face. "Usako is willing to give me equestrian lessons if Sani or dad supervises."

"I would like to be there for that." Flourite stated in blunt matter.

Had Lexxion turning the brightest shade of crimson on his face when the thought of Flourite being there. Had he excited at the thought of having someone that wasn't family watching him. Not that he still getting use to discovering a family his birthmother lied to him about most of his life. He would never be loved by his birthfather or anyone with his type of illness while abusing him. Those memories of her actually physically or verbally assaulting him were started to fade (didn't mean the lingering mental scars did).

"I think she started to smoke just so she could…." Flourite ended up silencing Lexxion by leaning over and connecting their lips.

The right amount pressured against those moisture lips of the youth was only idea Flourite had. Not that he could've come up with a better idea to get Lexxion to not talk about his mother in his presences. Knowing fully well that Coco could walk in here and find his son being forcedly kissed by Flourite (not that Coco ever objected to Flourite being with his son). 

"I have a new rule for when you're around me." Flourite stated when he pulled away from Lexxion. "No speaking about your mom."

"Same rule Sani has after one of my visits with the therapist." Lexxionn recalled Sani's list of rules.

"Good for him." Flourite smiles.

He then put Mordi down on the floor since he had picked up the fox to show Lexxion a better view of him. Also sliding off the granitite work table Lexxionn sat on other side on a plastic chair. On to his boot clad feet he would go asking if Lexxion if he wanted to be walked back to his Dad's classroom. To only be told he rather be walked to the Cooking Club room to meet his dad. This had a squeal coming from Mordi scratching on his master's boot to say she wanted to come.

"Off we go?" Flourite looked to his fox and Lexxion.

"Can we ask my dad for you to eat over?" Lexxion asked Flourite.

This had them walking out of Flourite's room after he secured he's wagon and door without turning off the lights. Whole time Flourite brought up that Lexxion should personalize his phone to make it his own. Offering to make him a cell phone strap with his tool in whatever shape or icon Lexxion wanted. This had Usako being brought up as someone who can help then with decoration ideas. Being that she was able to deck out her own phone with homemade goodies.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

This is from an idea o ad of how Ichiryuu would have given his adopted sons his own form of the sex talk while lexxion learned about the birds and the bees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Talk:**

Lexxion was looking over the email contains sent to him from over seas photo shoot that Sani was still at. He only looked at pictures that Coco allowed him to look over since a few weren't age appropriate. Not that he was going to ask Coco about the pictures he removed from the email from Sani. Since the message from Sani to them was enough to bring a smile to Lexxion's face. That was captured on film at request from Sani by Coco using a camera when Lexxxion was off guard. Not that Lexxion had an excuse to pointlessly argue he didn't want his smile on film. In email to him and Coco, Sani did ask for a solo picture of Lexxion before he got home from his photo shoot.

"Can I have a copy of one for Flourite?" Lexxion whispered loud enough for Coco to hear.

"Things between you two seem to be going along swimmingly." Coco would put the camera aside.

Before he addressed the situation between him and Flourite a blush formed on Lexxion's cheeks. Remembering those small moments the two had come to share when out and inside the Gourmet Highschool. Being allowed to visit the classroom, shop is held in just so he could see the teacher. Walks they took toward his father's classroom or Cooking club room together in quiet. Outings in the form of dates on weekends or school holidays they took were fun in way. Sometimes they attend those private tapings of FOOD network shows in locations through out the city. Was drawing Lexxion further out a shell he discarded months ago after help he gotten.

"How far have your gone with him?" Coco asked Lexxion about next step in a relationship.

"DAD!" Lexxion screeched.

"Me and Sani consummated to own relationship just after confessing out suppressed feelings the night of Gourmet Equality Love Ball." Coco fondly remembered that night.

"I don't want to hear this." Lexxion covered his eyes.

On top of Lexxion's head Kiss would land with his wings stretched out making the loudest cawing. Digging his claws into the teen's head do deeply Lexxion had to uncover his head to swat Kiss off. Opening him up to listen to Coco's rant about the magical night that he and Sani considered an anniversary.

"Your mother has given you the sex talk?" Coco worried about Lexxion's reaction.

"She was to busy treating me like I didn't exist." Lexxion answered as honestly as he could. "So no."

"Good since where your relationship is going with Mr. Flourite is going." Coco thought Lexxion was ready. "It's time we have such a talk."

Lexxion ended up having to shut down and close the laptop he was using to check main email account Coco had opened for him. He would spend most of that morning listening to Coco's version on the Sex Talk. A mild form of when Ichiryuu gave his more colorful lecture on human procreation. Usually consisted of a trip in their family vehicle to some opened range farm funded by IGO . The visual aid of two farm animals going through the procreation cycle would take place. While Ichiryuu gave a very detailed lecture of how two humans of same or opposite gender do same thing. That had ended with Zebra calling Sani wuss for covering his eyes at the sight of animals. Toriko and Coco were the one that watched and listened while Usako stood near by.

Lexxion was lucky that when Coco covered the topics of birth control all the way to common positions. There was even the consequence of sex being catching a STD or an unwanted pregnancy. Speaking about the differences between same or opposite sex couples along the way. Drawing from his own sexual experience shared with Lexxion's mother and his current partner, Sani.

"We done?" Lexxion couldn't take another detail.

Coco had to stop when the whistled of the tea kettle had him getting up from his seat the dinning table. Making it known he would get back to their conversation after he took care of hot water he put on. Making Lexxion quickly start up the laptop at a hurried pace needing to get a hold of someone. That someone he would used Skype feature was none other then a surprised Usako appearing on the screen. Her answer from Lexxion had holding back a laugh when he blushed while talking. When he was done she gave him this wide smile while asking if he had any question for her.

A few being what was grandpa's take on the whole sex talk and when she or Sani was coming home. Had Usako telling him how lucky he wasn't being taken for a field trip to some farm one early morning. Memory of what grandpa did still haunted Usako since she had watch after four rowdy boys. Toriko and Coco were easy to handle while Zebra had to be told to stop picking on Sani. All while Ichiryuu informed his sons about an age old process that all creatures on earth shared. Something that Usako knew by heart since Ichiryuu did the same thing with her when she was her brother's age.

"This shows he supports your choice in mates." Usako assured Lexxion. "Now bunk up."

"Weirdest way of showing his approval." Lexxion mumbled.

This got Usako laughing again at the way Lexxion was reacting to her explaining Coco's form of approval. Not that she objected to older man being with member of her family since Flourite truly cared. Being that she was around when the feelings between Coco and Sani took root during their childhood. She among anyone else started to take notice of the extra attention those two shared. How that ended up together still had her want to turn it into story beside one Toriko and Zebra had.

"You should make a double date with one your uncles?" Usako hinted at something.

"You and dad share the same form if thinking." Lexxion couldn't' believe she had the same idea.

She ended up needing to go since a voice told her a meeting of some kind was going down and she was needed. This had her saying bye for now while she hung on her end promising to call. Lexxion was left with a blank screen on his end trying to figure out if he should asked Grandpa for the sex talk. To only be pulled from his train of thought upon closing his laptop and catch sight of Quinn. She had some how gotten out of her habitant and moved all the way to the main room. Place she settled on was center of the dining room table where she coiled up. Just staring at Lexxion de-power and reclose the laptop when Coco came back into the room. Placing a fresh cup of tea down before he retook his seat ready to start talking about Lexxion didn't want to hear.

"Can we plan a double date with Sani?" Lexxion blurted out before Coco could start.

"Alright since Sani has wanted to meet Flourite properly." Coco was fine with the idea. "May I ask why this sudden change?"

"Aunt Usako." Lexxion looked to the laptop.

Coco simply smiles while making a mental note he should thank her for encouraging Lexxion like this. Before ready to start up where he left off with Lexxion while enjoying his newly brewed tea. Reaching for a small spoon he would use to stir around honey and lemon into the hot liquid. Recalling how one's first time shouldn't be a rushed moment with some random stranger Lexxion met. Being that one's virginity was a one time thing that Lexxion could never get back. Something Coco would have come to regret about Lexxion's mother if he hadn't found out about Lexxion.

"Not that I don't like having you around." Coco meant those words. "You have been a wonderful change in me and Sani life and that is something we wouldn't trade in for the world."

"This ends with you hugging me." Lexxion flinched. "Then no thank you."

Lexxion was told this very same thing by Ichiryuu when he was last in his care just last weekend for family dinner night. Komatsu and Brunch were special guests for a seafood themed meal prepared by Usako. Who got to taste a White Apple and Chocolate Cream pie that followed the meal. Lexxion got excused and would allow playing computer games on a computer in Ichiryuu's private study. To only be told and bear hugged by Ichiryuu before leaving the table that he brought great joy to elder man. This brought up the subject two toward Toriko, Usako, and Zebra about giving him more grandchildren. Komatsu blushed at the notion of being a father while Toriko smiled. Zebra used the excuse having mini-brats of him and Brunch would be too much of a pain (not that he imaged mini-versions of them). Usako stated her ex-husband was never the fatherly type do a life style he still lived (not that she was open to the idea). Left Sani to beam at the fact that goal was already reached while Coco wanted a refill on his tea.

"I think Ichiryuu hugging you is enough." Coco remembers how Lexxion struggled in Ichiryuu's arms.

"Beats one from Uncle Toriko or Zebra." Lexxion would never repeat that again.

When Lexxion finally warmed up being touched by those two, he was left trying to breath after having air squeezed from him. Bruises that were left on his person from being embraced a little too hard hurt when he moved.

"Still want them to baby-sit you in the future?" Coco asked knowing Lexxion's preference.

"Yes and can either of their boyfriends be there?" Lexxion asked liking Komatsu and Brunch.

"You're too much like your Aunt Usako or Sani." Coco was impressed with Lexxion.

"Then don't me leave with either one of them." Lexxion smirked.

Coco ended up rolling his eyes at the ridiculous notion of ever trusting some stranger found on the internet, or through an agency. After discovering looking over the doctor's reports from first night he met Lexxion. Only close friends or his own family would come to be around his (and Sani's) son.

"I'll try to figure something out that wouldn't ruin their nights." Coco advised with a wink of his eye.

"Lucky me." Lexxion got up from his seat.

Kiss soon perched on seat that Lexxion abandoned while Quinn uncoiled her self and moved off the table. That snake followed Lexxion into the kitchen where eh would play his used silver and dish ware. Into the sink while placing his empty cup on the side watching where he would place his feet. Somewhat cursing at a habit that his parents' pets started when he to live with them. Either Kiss or Quinn made their business to following Lexxion around the apartment when not in his room.

"Come on!" Lexxion looked down at Quinn when he tried to exit. "Your not help me here."

What he got was a blank stare from her followed by her sticking that forked tongue while she stared back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sensative Touch:**

Lexxion was poking around an area of Flourite's chest covered in a thin wool sweater with V-collar. Consisted gliding of Lexxion's fingers over his chest gave the elder an unwanted prickling sensation. Since patches of sensitive skin were covered in numerous bandages made up of gaze and tape. Being he just came from his last visit to a Dermatology clinic to get a few prison related tattoos removed. Along with a few scars from knife and knuckled fights he won in his own way.

"Didn't your fathers ever tell you not to do that?" Flourite asked flinching.

"Yeah, but …." Lexxion trailed his hand up Flourite's side.

"I'm still healing down there also." Flourite knew what Lexxion was thinking.

Lexxion ended up pulling his hands completely away from Flourite's body ready to pout about not being to able to touch Flourite. Learning from Usako about the extensive skin treatments Flourite had done over a course of months. 4-hrs every Tuesday and Sunday, a laser ran over a single layer of his skin was worth it. Various Ink markings he once wore would slowly fade from each visit to this doctor. Freeing him of a past he had let go when he become a teacher at Gourmet High school. This peaked Lexxion's interest in wanting to see these bandaged areas of Flourite's body.

"I'll allow you to trace every plain of my bare skin when I'm fully healed." Flourite offered.

"Sweet." Lexxion cheered.

Flourite had to take a relaxing breath when Lexxion leaned on his shoulder while folding his hands. Recalling the moment he was informed about Sani's sensitive skin upon coming to settle into his new home. He was found by Sani one night trying to change his bandages in bathroom all alone. This had Sani carefully helping Lexxion in switching out the layers of gaze and tape. Giving the teen some advice about caring for his own sensitive skin while informing Lexxion they had the same skin type. That a simple scratch or cut of any size could start of an infection or a sore.

"Until then, keep your hands to your self." Flourite warned Lexxion about touching him. "I'm already having enough pressure on me."

Lexxion would have huffed about what Flouritehad brought up since they were in his grandfather's backyard. Attending a weekly dinner that Usako started to have so everyone re-connected as a family. This time around, she encouraged Zebra, Toriko, and Lexxion to invite their boyfriends over. Using an excuse, she could properly meet these actual people outside of Gourmet Highschool's walls.

"So try to behave." Flourite kissed the side of Lexxion's face gently.

Moment ended up being capture by an apron clad Usko using her newly bought digital camera. Not that she had to admire the picture she took since she ended up using her tongs to stop sneaking fingers. By grabbing on to a few fingers with jagged edges of those tongs as she slowly lifts his hand. In this sickly sweet voice a mother would use to mask her angry while addressing her suspect.

"What have I told you about waiting till I'm done?" Her smile could scare a child as she stared Toriko.

Left Toriko struggling to think of an excuse to get away with his fingers intact knowing Usako wasn't that gullible. Usako's disciplinary actions while he grew up under her motherly actions as a child. Hadn't changed since she still carried that strength and lively awareness she did back then. Being that he was caught trying to steal a smeared chicken or turkey leg off her lit bar-b-q pit.

"Well…." Usako gripped the tongs more tightly to get an answer from Toriko.

This left him to explain the smell of cooking meat on an opened flame he couldn't ignored any further. Some how seeped into Ichiryuu's house where he and everyone were sitting around. Sharing drinks she had Kostal serve them while they talked about what ever was latest topics. Not he tried to complement whatever new recipe or sauce she was using to flavor animal protein. While putting on her best smile and slowly pulling his capture fingers away from enclosed tongs.

"As long as you learned your lesson." She released Toriko's fingers and sent him on his way.

She wiped off her tongs edges with wet cloth she kept near by before flipping a few pieces over and closing the lid. To only set her cake cup shaped timer to know when to return and remove everything. She left on wooden table a few meters away from the closed fire pit before walking way. Picking up her camera she had to put down because of Toriko being sneaky when she wasn't looking. Wanting to look over array of pictures and photos she took since everyone's arrival here. To only stop near Flourite and Lexxion while reminded of once more of Sani and Coco's jointed childhood.

"Why are you guys out here?" Her question had Flourite turning toward her upon hearing clicking of her heels.

"Needed the fresh air since me, smoke from cigars, and booze of any kind doesn't mix." Flourite wasn't one for the atmosphere. "He tagged looking for a good time."

"I just want to see!" Lexxion mumbled.

Lexxion was patted on the head by Usako while she informed Flourite was just looking out for him. While repeating the same lecture that Coco and Sani gave him about relationship he now shared with Flourite. That he was still a minor in eyes of the law like Sani and they're relationship had to down played.

"Why don't you guys come in and help me with rest of dinner?" Usako offered the two of them.

Would be taken up when Lexxion ended up running up ahead of them so he could get time in with his parents. Showing signs of accepting Sani as a secondary father despite his nitpicking about Lexxion's appearance. Not that tips on proper hair care to basic fashion didn't start coming in handy.

"Has he asked about how he would look with short hair?" Flourite would ask Usako about a subject Lexxion brought up.

"Hai, even wanted me to take him to my stylish since Sani is against him cutting his hair." Usako remembered the spat. "Something about not wanting Lexxion's beauty to effected."

"What does Coco think?" Flourite was amused with her answer.

"He says whatever Lexxion chooses." Usako shrugged.

Flourite agreed since either way Lexxion was still this ball of energy he would never give up to the world. As long as he can still comb his fingers through Lexxion's tri-colored hair braided or not by Sani. Breathe in the scents of mango and sweet cherries when ever his nostrils lingered over Lexxion's smell.

"My opinion, he should cut that braid off and be his own person." Usako stepped up into the door leading out into backyard.

Flourite got the point she was coming from since Sani started addressing or nicknamed Lexxion as Chibi-Coco. Something he personally knew started to bother Lexxion when the youth came to him for an escape. Always being asked by Lexxion if their truly was a difference between him and birthfather.

"Does Sani know about this?" Fluorite asked Usako getting serous.

Before giving her answer to Fluorite**,** a series of loud noises coming from the Ichiryuu's lounge area of his house. Had her with Flourite behind her jogging to the area and find a scene out of Usako's favorite soap opera. Some how Lexxion gotten hold of the paring knife Ichiryuu used kept at his bar, and sheared off his braid. He ended up cutting his hand a little too deeply in which he held the knife in the process. Upon joining them, he was unable to take another second of being called Chibi-Coco by Sani.

An action was ended up being taken to stop bleeding of his hand and calm him down. By wetting a rag from Ichiryuu's bar with one of high class alcohols and wrapping it around Lexxion's hand. Done by Toriko in working with Komatsu in worry Lexxion would bleed to death. While someone tried to keep Lexxion from further freaking out over minor issue being his hair. Being a stressed Coco and Sani, one taking the teen into his arms and other worried over what he said that set Lexxion off. Happened while Usako brought up that Flourite's medical training and how he can sew up Lexxion's hand. Would be taken up by Ichiryuu insisting that everyone needs to take a breath and step back.

"Guest bathroom for down stairs is down the hall your left." Usako told Fluorite where to go. "We're talking later."

Flourite ended up walking Lexxion to the bathroom while Usako went into cleaning mode of the lounge. Recalling a many of moment when Coco, Sani, Zebra, or Toriko pulled some stunts in their days. Sometime their fists fights got so bad between them faces were bruised and teeth were knocked out. Every now and then Usako, had to wrap a sprained wrist or bandaged a bitten ear lobe. Something like this wasn't really troublesome for this household after Kostal and Komatsu were told.

Lexxion was returned to his parents with stitched up hand covered properly in fresh gaze and tape. Had Sani fretting over a hideous scar appearing on Lexxion's pristine hand when wound healed. Coco just wanted to know another outburst like one Lexxion did wasn't going to repeat it self. Buranchi and Zebra expressed how gutsy Lexxion was in just loping off his hair just like that. Toriko and Komatsu were just concerned over Lexxion's metal state and Usako offered to Lexxion regularly to therapy. Biggest offer came from Ichiryuu suggesting that Lexxion can come live with him.


	11. Extra Chapter 1

**Winter Wonderland and First Times:**

Only good thing that came out of Usako's divorce was a huge modern day cabin on outskirts of Aspen, CO. Large building that was 2-flrs tall with a cellar/basement area used for storage and other purposes. A roomy attic and large chef kitchen were just one of the many perks the place had. Beside the in-door pool that could be heated with underground speakers for music to be played. The individual bed rooms with king size beds and full bathrooms were hidden jewel. What was really to be proud about was the view of Colorado's natural beauty seen from the back. This Usako refused to give to her ex or even sell to some third party for a tiny fortune.

Since instead she ended up inviting her whole family including Kostal and Flourite to spend winter break. Everyone agree to do while news Lexxion finished his online schooling for the semester. Just how they were getting there would be the problem since not everybody was up to flying in a plane. Still didn't stop Usako from setting up and chartering a private plane for those were. Getting a few discounts for having two teenagers, a senior citizen, and massive group traveling with her. Lexxion had to keep Sani from being lumped in with him being he was year older. Ichiryuu didn't care either way since he was going for the good time and celebrate his daughter's divorce. Any body else just wanted in on the fun that all of them were looking forward too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well?" Usako called to Kostal and Flourite.

She was waiting on Kostal and Flourite to finish checking over fuse box and wiring connections in the basement. To flip the power switch that controlled the main flower electrical energy into the cabin.

"Everything seems fine here." Kostal yelled back.

"Go ahead!" Flourite clarified.

Kostal was allowed to leave the basement area where of the electrical work for this cabin was located. He wanted to be there when Usako pulled the main leveler that turned everything else on. Leaving Flourite to pack up his tools one by one and return to his private room located some where in the basement. Where he metal tool box and leather belt beside the door he would walk into. Not caring to secure the door while he kicked off his work boots and gloves with a sigh. Working the buttons of his jacket opened that he would end up tossing onto a ready made bed. Loosening the fastenings of his jeans, so he can un-tuck bottom of his sweater and pull it off.

"Can you do that more slowly and to music with a beat?" Lexxion's voice startled Flourite.

"Thought you were helping your parents settle in?" Flourite made his way to his private bathroom.

He could hear Lexxion's disappointment about not stripping in front of him when he closed the door. Making sure to use the lock that came with the door knob, so he could get back to undressing. Needing a warm shower after doing all kinds of non-stop of repair work to each room located in Usako's cabin. Putting in hypoallergenic materials in the room Sani and Coco were staying in. A high speed connection cable in the room meant Lexxion to stay in touch with his therapist and entertainment. Fixing the piping of each bathroom that came with a room and cleaning out the vents. Pet friendly additions to each one since everyone was bringing one of their pets. Had Flourite needing to wash up and relax a sore body before doing his rounds within the communal areas. Meant making his way to a opened shower stall to mess around with the faucets for warmer temperature. That he stepped into taking hold soap bar and start lathering up to only notice harden piece of his autonomy.

"Damn!" Flourite knew the cause of 'slight problem'. "Why couldn't they keep him home?"

That very question would be answered when Lexxion returned to communal living room of Usako's cabin to pout. He plopped down on the carpeted floor instead of plush cushioning of the large sofa. Ready to make a fuss like upset toddler for anyone could hear, if a large white dog didn't come running toward him toward full speed. Pouncing at the right time to only land right on top of Lexxion drooling as she looked down. About to run her tongue over the side of Lexxion's face while she stared down at him. If a high pitch blowing of a dog whistle from Usako's lips didn't save Lexxion in time. Would be blown again by Usako saying the name Terry Cloth and get off her nephew. Off Lexxion the dog would go with her ears drooped taking a sitting position next.

"You guys alright?" Toriko came running in the communal living room out of breath.

Usako ended up doing most of the talking for Lexxion while said teen turned his attention toward Terry. She in turn looked back at him with her head slightly tilted and ears perked up. Ignoring Usako's lecture aimed toward Toriko needing to better handle his pet when here. To only acknowledge someone tip toeing around his boyfriend and his sister toward their direction. Being none other then Komatsu dressed in his warmest winter attire disrupting Terry's and Lexxion's staring contest. Not that he didn't have to introduce him self to Lexxion when he took a seat next to him.

"You're getting along well." Komatsu noticed the instantly liking Terry had toward Lexxion.

"Dr. Collett suggested a form of therapy that had me interacting with animals." Lexxion reached toward Terry's head.

He did animal assisted therapy that involved use of animals that help improve a patient's social, emotional, or cognitive functioning. This somehow helped Lexxion with issues his mother had abandoned with him. Behind the fact he started to warm to his parents' pets a whole lot better. To the point, his parents and Ichiryuu started thinking about getting him a pet of his own.

"I look forward to spending this Winter Break with you." Komatsu smiled toward Lexxion.

Before Lexxion could answer him with a greeting of his own while he started to run his fingers through Terry's fur. Sight of Coco entering the communal living room and giving his pleasantries to his adopted sibling. Verbal rant toward Toriko from Usako never existed when attention shifted. Her attitude completely changes saying Lexxion had fun looking around the massive cabin. Explaining how she allowed Lexxion some freedom to explore his aunt's massive property. This chance of being left alone without someone watching him gave Lexxion a sensation of trust. Had Usako and Lexxion forgoing Sani's strict rules of needing or having to keep an eye on Lexxion. Wasn't bothering Coco as he was told of this since Lexxion was behaving on his own. Being that Sani was still in their room after they arrived that morning trying to choose what to wear. Left Coco to look around Usako's cabin like Lexxion had mostly been doing alone.

"When are Zebra and Buranchi due?" Coco asked noticing they weren't here.

"Sometime tonight like Dad since him and Uncle Midora." Usako flipped her hand around. "It's just us until then."

"COOL!" Lexxion cheered loud enough Terry howled along with him.

Komatsu agreed with excited Lexxion while Toriko joined in the cheering of what they could possible do. Coco could only look at Usako with a smile of his own ready for whatever trouble came to pass.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Familiar smell of food first thing in the morning reminded a waking Lexxion when Coco would cook. He adapted to morning routine of finding Coco in kitchen making their first meal for the day. Sani wouldn't join them until he spent his time prettying him self up in his newest outfit for the day. The teen went through his process of getting ready from using adjoined bathroom groom himself. To changing out of his nightwear into more comfortable clothing that was free of Sani's fashion influence. Out of his room he would walk following the scent of food through the most of the second floor. When the sight of Flourite putting away his electrical drill just a few feet away from the stairwell.

"Good Morning, and sorry I am about yesterday." Lexxion whispered hoping Flourite wouldn't hear him.

"What a good one it is." Flourite turned toward Lexxion. "I got the last of my repairs to this cabin done."

Before Lexxion could ask what Flourite meant by that phrase, Flourite caught him off guard when he got close and leaned forward. Together their lips would meet in a sensual way with out either one touching. Pressing of moist lips on chapped one that were covered in rough skin felt odd for Lexxion. Didn't mean he wanted Flourite to move away when this surprise first thing in the morning was welcoming. Was disturb when a flash from Usako's camera capture the moment instantly. Had Lexxion falling backwards away from what he had been sharing with Flourite toward the stairs. Acting fast Flourite ended up shoving his tool box into Usako's arms to clear out his arms. He would use to catch Lexxion before he did a backwards roll down a large stair case. To only be drawn into warmth of Flourite's sweater covered chest while flannel covered arms holding him.

As a warm blush appeared on Lexxion face from this closeness out of their shared room Coco would stepped out. Wearing tailored trousers and a fitted long sleeve shirt in wool socks with house slippers. A green headwrap with a purple P shaped pin was sworn on his lengthening black lockes. Would come to ask about how his son ended up in Flourite's arms taking in the sight of the two. To only be dismissed by a smiling Usako still holding Flourite's tool box and her camera in her arms.

"Will Sani be joining us?" She would ask a question that would distract Coco.

This led to him stating Sani was going through his boundless selections of clothes to see what he would wear. Like always, would be late in joining the rest of them for first meal of the day Usako was making. Being an arguing Zebra and Buranchi, Komatsu hurrying Toriko, and Ichiryuu with Midora. All taking a seat that wasn't already taken by Lexxion sitting right next to Flourite while time people arrived. Not noticing that under the table the teen was holding on to Flourite's hand whole time. Since their attention was attracted to the way Usako made Kostal set up the table. Large platters filled with food would he passed around so everyone would dish out their own portion. This had Komatsu looking to Usako for each and every recipe behind what dishes were being made. She would give him in the form of colorful scrap book filled with hand written recipes. Until then, Sani would be the last to the join them only eating half a grape fruit and glass of soy milk. Using the excuse he was watching his figure for the release party of Bluma Flora house of fashion ad campaign. Explained why Usako was only eating oatmeal with handful of berries.

Ended with dishes needing to be taken to the sink and hand washed when ever someone w done eating. Led to outdoor activities everyone wanted to do from skiing on the slopes to visiting the lodge. Sani would end up panicking over what outfit would be good to do something in. Leaving Coco to look to Usako for some locals she could ask to watch Lexxion while he was away. His answer came in the form of Flourite staying behind to wait for hardware supply to be delivered.

"He's in good hands." Flourite left Coco with those words.

This meant Lexxion had to wait out being behind left alone with Flourite by sitting in the living room. The headless ear phones he adjusted to fit his head distracted him from everyone moving through the area. Plans were being made on where they wanted to go first while pulling on coats and hats. Others wanted to be shown around public sights sucks as ski trails and local parks they could visit. This had Usako so busy she couldn't get a proper snack out for Lexxion to munch on. To he was left a can of spray cheese and unopened box of crackers on a wooden trey on coffee table. Not that Sani or Coco would object to the unhealthy snack since Lexxion had much worst when with Ichiryuu. Left Lexxion to entertain with some food related special on Food Network. Mindlessly eating cheese out of a can on cracker's surface while just staring at the screen.

Waving to anyone who walked out of the back door after walking through the living room where he was. Quite he couldn't hear a word anyone said thanks to the headphones that covered his ears. Not that the settle hints of someone's body language or interactions between people. Like the way, Buranchi seemed to be flirting with Usako with Zebra leading the way out the glass doors. Not that Lexxion forgot to wave to his parents when they headed the same way trio took. Promising Sani he would eat something healthier while Coco didn't want him spoiling his appetite for lunch. Anyone else got a wave from him while he further stuffed his face while humming lightly.

"Having fun?" Flourite would ask Lexxion.

He tugged off the teen's headphones and putting aside the spray cheese can while taking a seat near Lexxion. This left Lexxion to smile and look toward Flourite asking about how they would start.

"Watch this." Flourite meant the large windows that back one side of the living room that gave one a view.

With the tap of a button on a remote feature on his smartphone those very windows darken in tint. Blocking out the natural light that stream in and keeping prying eyes from spying on them.

"Cool." Lexxion liked what happen.

"Gets better." Flourite placed his phone on the coffee table with Lexxion's snack.

He crawled forward enough to press his lips right on to Lexxion's own soft ones while placing something in the teen's hand. To only pull away and allow Lexxion to find his breath before anything started. Waiting for Lexxion to notice the box of condoms he had placed in his hand during the kiss. Wanting to show the chance he was willing to take had been thought through step by step. Not caring if the teen was HIV positive like his father and still learning about social interactions.

"Flourite…" Lexxion gently called out to the elder.

"I understand if you're willing to wait." Flourite faced Lexxion giving him a sincere expression.

What Flourite got was a full blown kip lock when Lexxion ended glomping him while straddled Flourite. Box dropped on the elder's chest so Lexxion could reach out and wrap his arms around Flourite's neck. This had Flourite tracing contours of the teen's clothed body looking hemline.

Both forgetting about outside world while they gave into their carnal desires

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll make an appointment with my doctor when I get back." Flourite spoke into a receiver.

He was the phone with Usako checking in with her while informing what happen between him and Lexxion. She willing knew the risk he took and was now making cautionary steps afterward. Acting as a sounding board for what he did to the teen he was careful in handling whole time.

"I'll leave you to inform his parents." Flourite was glad Usako would inform Sani and Coco. "Just make sure to inform them he willingly allowed me."

This had him ending his phone call when Lexxion mumbled who Flourite was talking to while time. Ended with Flourite telling the teen to relax and rest up before his parents or anyone came home. Not that Lexxion cared as he rolled on to his side to face Flourite asking how his ant was doing. Living the life of a true Snow Bunny with many man walking up to her and requesting her company. Kostal was fine with it while Sani was pleased with just being with Coco while they thought of Lexxion.

"You well enough to move around or want to rest more?" Flourite would ask an inpatient Lexxion.

Youth huffed while he turned back onto his side that allowed him to face Flourite sitting before him. The elder was currently repairing electric appliances that were owned by Sani or Usako once. Instead of replacing them like either one wanted when the item stopped working one day. Flourite ended up taking them to his room in the basement and ended up tinkering with them. Taking them apart and replacing the broken parts with new ones while rewiring everything in side. All taking place on a rather large wooden table placed at a certain height locate far away from the bed. Filled with tools from a metal box that Flourite used to store all his varies items.

He been doing since he and Lexxion relocated from the living room where their clothes were shed and skin was touched. Flourite's bare backside the whole time rested on soft fur of Usako's animal skin rug. Lexxion's exposed front self overlapped Flourite's stripped lap where their intimate parts were connected. Exchange of moans that escaped Lexxion's throat and grunting from Flourite made sensual noises. Left them unable to make complete sentences or even speak properly upon intensely staring. Went side by side with repeated motion from a mounted position took place. Thrusting of hips met in a sweaty soaked shift that both seemed to endlessly take pleasure in.

Ended in a orgasmic bliss that had Flourite and Lexxion yelling others' name

After glow was short since Lexxion scrambled off Flourite in fear the rough play tore the condom Flourite wore, or he was bleeding rectally. Putting distance between him self and Flourite when he came down from a hormone high. To only be pulled back toward Flourite when he disposed of the intact condemn. Assuring Lexxion that nothing went wrong and they should move to a more private room. Being his bedroom located in secluded the basement of Usako's large cabin. They did after cleaning up and and re-dressing with Flourite with Lexxion leading the way.

Where round two took place until Flourite left Lexxion to sleep off his soreness

"I can move….just…" Lexxion slowly started to move.

Flourite ended up silencing the teen with the fact he took the risk of physically expressing his adoration. Cautionary steps he took to ensure their joining wouldn't have negative repercussions. Showed he cared for Lexxion beyond the usual role of family's friend or someone Usako knew.

"I have a garage disposable and waffle iron to check." Flourite was on to his feet.

Flourite ended up making his way toward Lexxion pointing out he could wear anything in his closet, and use his room's private bathroom. Take his time refreshing him self before joining the others. Stopping far enough to lean over and place his lips on Lexxion's forehead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexxion for the 5th time that evening had to adjust the cushion he was sitting on due to a slight discomfort. He's rear and rest of his body was thoroughly sore from having his first time with Flourite. Each touch and word exchanged between them during that intimate moment made Lexxion blush. Was treasured by the teen while cautious steps Flourite were taken by using protection because of Lexxon's disease (not that learning about condoms wasn't an educational moment). Led to a short after glow, a fear that prophylactic didn't fully protect the threat of HIV being transferred surfaced. Would be put out when Flourite explained if that was risk for being in loving Lexxion; so be it. Led to a simple kiss the two would share after cleanup and re-dressing that was hard for Lexxion in the first few hours.

That pain still lingered for Lexxion, since he was still on one of Usako's hand sewn cushions. Soft fabric filled with a cotton stuffing gave Lexxion that much needed relief when he sat down. Some what lucky Usako kept him away from watchful eyes of his Uncles and grandfather upon returning from their winter activities. By keeping him beside her while discovering the reason behind why he could barely move. Left Flourite to explain to Coco and Sani about why Lexxion was moving stiffly upon their return. This had the pair remembering Gourmet Highschool's dance that got them together. Taking each others hand while they shared small smiles over a memory they shared. So Coco gave a Flourite a warning about not harming, breaking Lexxion's heart, or making his son cry. Sani was over taken by the image of Lexxion's innocence of his beauty being shattered. Into a tight hold on Lexxion with his arms in out of concern for the teen Sani ended up doing. Usako had to step in when Lexxion started to struggled breath and tension formed between Flourite and Coco.

"I rather keep an eye on him." Flourite thought Usako had her hands full with prepping dinner.

"I hate seating here because Aunt Usako doesn't want me explaining I need a pillow to sit on." Lexxion huffed.

This earned a kiss on his tiops of his now from Flourite reminding the man that he been a little to rough with Lexxion. Not that Flourite was regretting not showing some restraint after living a celibate life style. Touching Lexxion like he did broke whatever control he had when he fingers graced the boy's skin. Memorizing each and every part of Lexxion that laid bare to him was explored rather thoroughly.

"Next time, I'll take it easy on you." Flourite assures Lexxion.

"Then learn some restraint." Lexxion almost shouts his reply.

"Anything for you." Flourite whisper made Lexxion blush.

Their interaction was cut short when Komatsu entered the kitchen area asking about the food scents. Usako ended up swinging a knife around when she heard what Komatsu had to say and greeted him. Offering a spot in her bustling kitchen to Komatsu while wanting to talk about the Cooking Club.


	12. Chapter 11

**Legal Trouble:**

Preparation for Super Cook Competition meant studying and reviewing for the Cooking I.Q. evaluation. That Usako brushed up on since it had been a few years since she attended one with her father. Was enjoyable activity after a whole period spent of grading a student's mastery of getting stains out of clothing. She studied and/or used her only copy of the rule book for the Cook Competition. Also taking advantage of watching a recording of what happen last year she got through a friend. She would freeze every few frames to take notes since she viewing the video on her laptop. Not forgetting she was also stuck with watching Lexxion until Flourite or someone was free. So Lexxion was sat down at one of her desk in the first row and given something to do. Just he could hear ever single form of dialogue that recording his aunt was watching. Some was interesting enough to make him pull out a notebook with pen in hand and start writing. This lasted for a good hour and a half before Usako had to start preparing for her next class. Meant putting aside what she was doing while calling to Lexxion to get his stuff together before he left.

"Lexxy, What are you doing?" She asked noticing he was still writing.

When her eye liner, curled lip lashes found were pages filled all kinds of food related history, freelance recipe measurements, Passages from food related texts, and paragraph about psychology of the food. That had her picking up these discarded pages filled with nothing but Lexxion's endless handwriting.

"Just give me a minute to get my stuff together." Lexxion finally noticed Usako was near him.

"No, we're going to see your dads." Usako couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Both of them are in the middle of class." Lexxion stated a blunt fact.

"Not after seeing this." Usako still read everything over.

Lexxion ended up being marched out of class room after Usako gathered all the papers he scribbled all over. Not that he was used to being walked through the hall ways of his family's place of work and personal life. Eyes from both female (and male) students look him over like he was one of his parents. Way they would roam all his clothed body like he was about to do something felt weird. Not that the few winks and flipping of hair was picked up when he made eye connect with a few. It was looking away when they mouthed their number to him that was the easy part. A hard part was when someone actually approached Lexxion and hands him their number on a slip of paper (Hinting he should give him or her call sometime).

For now, he would enjoy the short stroll from Usako's classroom throughout the halls of Gourmet Highschool. Toward the direction of one of fathers' classrooms with this new discovery needing to be shared. They would go with hi not giving a protest the whole time wondering what was so important. All he did was write down a few things out of boredom when listening to some recording.

"Stay put!" Usako and he arrived outside of Coco's classroom.

She knocked three times before waiting for Coco to answer not caring if he was in middle of a lesson. Lexxion stood near by pulling out a philosophy book on food enjoyment while they waited. This didn't go unnoticed by Usako when she stared at him out of the line of her vision. Changed when Coco came to the door asking as pleasantly as he could what was with this disturbance.

"Your bouncing baby boy inherited your genius!" Usako showed Coco the pages filled with Lexxion's hand writing. "If you and Sani have known this already, why I wasn't informed?"

Coco could only be amused by why Usako here knew she hadn't gotten the news on Lexxion right away. Reason why he wasn't enrolled in Gourmet Highschool right away and why his existence was kept a secret.

"Can we talk about this later, since we both have classes to teach?" Coco reminds Usako.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon." Usako couldn't fight Coco's charm. "Come on Lexxy, let's drop you off at your boyfriend's room."

Lexxion would end up waving bye to Coco while the sound of Usako's designer heels echoing off the tiled floors. Had the teen chasing after his aunt apologizing for not informing her about his hidden genius. Not like she was going to stop since the sight had Coco lingering outside his classroom. Watching the way Lexxion behaved and remembering the teen he saw in hospital that day. Would be interrupted by someone in a business suit asking it he was a person he been looking for. To answer him in his more guarded way before being presented with paperwork and words 'see you in court'. While this person walked off to leave Coco look upon what he was handed. What he found was a courtroom summons for him to show up in a court of law about his parental rights. The date and time were about a month or two off and carried a name he hadn't seen since is college years.

"Mr. Coco." Kostal would ask him. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm going to need you to cover the rest of my classes." Coco hides the subpoena from Kostal.

Kostal didn't push when Coco takes off his goggles and lab coat while handing them over to his TA. Back into the classroom the TA would go with Coco's items addressing the class he was taking over. Coco ended up walking away from the outside of his own classroom toward opposite direction. Making his way toward the Gourmet Highschool's Main office and privately meet with their father. Not that this subject hadn't already reached Ichiryuu's ears since he also got a subpoena. Contains had him wanting to crumple this subpoena up and toss it in the near by trash bin. To only have his secretary's voice speak over the intercom about someone here to see him. Knowing who it was already didn't stop Ichiryuu from allowing his secretary to buzz this person in.

"Got the same news." Ichiryuu shows the subpoena to Coco. "What the heck is going on?"

"I guess this had to do with an ex of mine." Coco closed the door behind him.

What was said was next wasn't something any grandfather wanted to hear since he was making plans. Either he would take Lexxion on a fishing trip or possible on a campout to Death falls in the next few days. Not that he had some minor celebration having to do with mother's day set aside for Usako's mother. Was being ruined by who ever was behind these courtroom summons against his family.

"You mean the girl from your college years?" Ichiryuu didn't like where this conversation was going.

Where their private conversation went from there would between them while deciding to tell the others were worth it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flourite was middle of feeding his fox on his conference period before starting one of his personal projects. In walked a cross Usako with Lexxion right behind her stating he would have told her.

"She found out about your secret genius?" Flourite asked Lexxion and Usako.

"You knew before me." Usako screeched.

"Yeah, I found out when I took him to out once." Flourite recalled their last date. "Thought you knew?"

Usako ended up shoving contains she been carrying in to Flourite's arms allowing her angry to get the better of her. By stomping over toward direction of Flourite's personal workbench and lifts herself upon it. Taking a seat upon that solid wood top covered in saw dust and wood shavings.

"Did I miss something?" Flourite looked to Lexxion for answers.

"You already know your answer." Lexxion huffed.

Flourite ended up putting away the papers that were handed to him by Usako asking Lexxion to see something. This had teen following Flourite passed the workbench Usako was perched on like a mother bird. Stopping before Flourite's front desk where folded blue paper caught Lexxion's attention. Words written across the front had the teen losing his balance and almost falling. To the point, that Flourite had catching and placing him on the edge of his desk so Lexxion could seat down. Waiting for the teen to use actual words about what he had shown to him seconds ago.

"Breath! Just Breath!" Flourite watched Lexxion.

Usako ended up asking what was making Lexxion reflect to badly so she and Ichiryuu just learned of Lexxion's allergies. A specialist had been hired to see what the teen would react negatively too. Not that he even knew he couldn't drink or eat without turning into a swollen version of him self.

"You haven't heard?" Flourite asked Usako.

"Dad wants to take Lexxion fishing…." Usako remembered how Ichiryuu bothered her about that subject.

"No, something that is completely different." Flourite reached for something on his desk.

He took a short walk over to Usako to hand whatever had Lexxion unable to lift his own head to face them. She took and looked over with curious eyes that slowly started to fill angry toward this summons. That she crumbled ever so slightly within her hand before looking toward Flourite with fury.

"You need to calm down!" Flourite knew that expression she had. "And think rationally."

"How can I, when that bimbo still has her parental rights to a son she openly abandon?" Usako asked throwing the paper down. "Now she is pulling everyone into this…."


	13. Chapter 12

**Unwanted Legal:**

Coco couldn't believe he would have to face the biological mother of his son in court over a simple issue. Being over the rights her never gave up as one of Lexxion's parents when she just abandoned him. Some involved her challenging the rights that Coco had over being Lexxion's biological father. Others being that the relationship he shared with his own adopted brother weren't right. She even went as far as to send summons to his father and fellow co-worker as character witnesses.

All to state that he was unfit as a parent and environment the teen was being raised in wasn't a healthy one.

Not that Coco could see her under lining motives for doing this after staying in the shadows for so long. Knowing she may have pulled this legal stunt to only extort something out of him, or get some kind of revenge. Would not stand, so an out of court situation needed to be found, and ended up happening. What better way then within the walls of the IGO main headquarters without lawyers. A few selected people or friendly faces ended up showing up for this private solution.

"What were you thinking when your hooked up with her?" Was the same questioning that Sani and Usako used Coco at the same time.

Both were dressed to T from their designer shoes that had been polished to their freshly pressed clothes. Their individual hairs styles were simple enough to fit the theme of what they were wearing. Did tell them apart when they both faced Coco after walking out of an IGO conference room.

"Did they just…." Flourite watched Coco being confronted by Usako and Sani at the same time.

"Shows they share the same…. Interest…." Kostal what amused by this discovery.

They couldn't carry on their conversion since out of the IGO conference room a more professorially dressed woman exited. She directed a stiffly moving Lexxion out of the room with careful hand gestures and calm voice. Not wanting to alert him or set him into another panic attack after what he been through. She just spent the whole day keeping a close eye on Lexxion's mentally stability. From admitting that supposed unhealthy environment Lexxion was currently being raised in. Was actually a more beneficently then one he came from before that left heavy scars on him. To now, when she seeing out of the room while acting as a pillar of support for him.

"Be strong." Dr. Collett assured Lexxion. "This would all be over soon."

She then directed him toward the trio that was his Aunt and his actual parent yelling at each other. That stopped when foot speed foot steps came toward them to loudly that screaming stopped. Ended with Lexxion taking the tightest grip he could make when he wrapped his arms around someone. The person he ended up gripping was none other then Sani from the right side.

"Oh, Lexxy." Usako reached out to run her fingers through his hair.

Sani couldn't help but wrap his arms around Lexxion's form taken by the way his own tears made his look. Coco reached out and tousles his son's hair around not knowing what to do to assure him. Knowing something like this was rocking the very foundation of the new life he currently had. Would put Lexxion back in the state he was before he started showing signs of accepting Coco and his family.

"We need to get him out of here." Sani didn't want Lexxion here.

"I have an idea that the Dr. Collett already agreed with…." Usako looked to Kostal and Flourite. "….but we need your consent."

Suggestion that Usako brought up about temporarily relocating Lexxion until this whole legal problem smoothed over. Was a sound idea, that Coco agreed too while Sani came to agree Lexxion needed some time away. All 3 already knew what Ichiryuu was going to say while everyone else just wanted what was best for Lexxion. This had Coco knowing who Usako was thinking of while he stared in direction she gazed. What better place for a neutral or third party location where the teen could keep his sanity. Decompress from the stressful predicament being placed on his very future. Those two possible locations were either; Kostal's one bedroom apartment or Flourite's massive piece of land.

Just what Lexxion would choose to stay until this all blew over was a problem

It had become a known fact that Lexxion doesn't really like Kostal upon first meeting him as Coco's TA. Always finding a chance to play mind games and mess with the guy when they were left alone. When ever Kostal would react to one of Lexxion's attempts to plainly bother or annoy him. This gave Lexxion a odd raise of joy that was always reported back to Coco and Sani each time. This behavior they had come to confront the teen about since it was very unbecoming of him. Now Lexxion acted completely different when it came to him being around Flourite. The teen never once showed any sign of disrespected toward this friend of his aunt and fellow teacher. Mostly spending time when at Gourmet Highschool within Flourite's class room when not with Coco. Learning of the weekly assignments Flourite's students were doing or being privately taught. Always led to him coming home with some type of little know how that was handyman related.

"Which one will he choose?" Usako asked worried for Lexxion.

"I say allow him to freely choose." Coco knew that was the best answer.

Sani ended up just tightening his hold on Lexxion one last time while looking toward Coco's TA and shop teacher. Just wanting to be safe was the only priority he had on his mind at the very moment.

"Lexxy, we need you to pick who you want to go home tonight?" Usako asked in her calmest voice. "Don't think…."

She didn't have time to finish when Lexxion went straight from Sani's arms toward Flourite chatting with Kostal. Practically latching on to one of Flourite's free arms while he leered at Kostal. Not moving once when asked by Kostal he should have excused himself before just appearing. Meant Flourite had to act as a referee to separate the two before a starring contest stared up. By pulling Lexxion in one direction away from Kostal's ever staring eyes burning into the teen.

"You need to start trusting him." Flourite advised Lexxion. "There isn't wrong with him"

"It's just something about him!" Lexxion huffed.

Flourite ended up rolling his eyes at the notion of a TA being weird after just meeting a few times. Seeking out Usako, Sani, or Coco for an answer on why Lexxion was bothering him right aside the doors that decided his future. What he got was a Dr. Collett walking up to him and answering any of questions.

"I agree with his parents about him being somewhere to calm down and not revert to his former state." Dr. Collett instructed Flourite. "You or Mr. Kostal's home?"

Flourite had to quiet her before she started using big words and complex examples in the form of a grand speech. Like when she was in the IGO conference room when explaining Lexxion's mental state, or his mother's sudden appearance. Confusing anyone who didn't understand the clinical terms she used (this earned her a thumbs up from Ichiryuu).

"I'll agree to whatever these terms are as long as it benefits Lexxion in the long run." Flourite looked to who was still latched onto his arm.

This had Dr. Collett going back to the doors she came through to have a quick talk with people inside. Whatever happens could be heard in Ichiryuu giving his approval in his loudest voice among others. Ended with her walking out with something that Flourite had to sign for legal purposes (Coco and Sani already gave their consent). He would do so since he wanted to get out of here and relax for once.

"Aren't you going to read what you signed?" Dr. Collett was worried about Flourite just signing.

"I do anything for a family that gave me my second chance, Dr. Collett." Flourite hands her pen back to her.

Being given the chance to re-live a life again was a favor Flourite was going to return no matter what. That meant housing his second chance at love was something he was willing to do anytime. So be it, since he ended up requesting copies of everything to provide information Usako would give her.

"Now I to leave since I am expecting someone back at my place." Flourite noticed the time.

Lexxion was pulled from Flourite by Usako since everything needed to be filed before released into Flourite's hands. Until then, he willingly returned to Sani's waiting arms while Coco thanked Flourite. This got him a life time favor from Flourite, which can be cashed in any time after this. Until then, they all needed to go back inside and face second half of this legal struggle Coco's ex caused. Being that they all were out here on a slight break so they lawyers could come to some compromise.

Ichiryuu stayed inside just to have a 'friendly' conversation with Coco's ex, over the topic of becoming a grandfather. Sharing with her how the son she discarded was full of surprises he comes to admire. Sharing how with Dr. Collett's help and a form of therapy that had her using animals. Showing he had a natural genius that of late started to blossom thanks to his visits to Gourmet Highschool. Having a knowledge for an industry that involved food and beverages for someone his age. This impressed Ichiryuu to the point he was thanking Coco's ex for what he called 'blessing inn disguise'. Offering Coco's ex a cigar from his private stash just when everyone walked back in.

"DAD!" Usako would screech watching this scene take place. "I thought I told you to quit smoking those."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexxion came face to face with a little girl calling self Flourite's only daughter upon knocking on his front door. Her head full of bouncy curls of Starkissed colored Blond hair tied up in a ribbon. Fresh Peach-n-Cream colored skin was untarnished that matched the glow of her face's rosy cheeks. Big eyes full of wonder and innocence for child her own age that color of glass marbles. The rest of her was one of those cutesy dolls that one would handle with greatest of care and collect. Stood before him and entering the house of someone he was here to live beside for sometime.

"Can you please move?" Lexxion asked as nicely as he could.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Mr. Flourite is expecting me at we speak." Lexxion stood there.

"Why?" She asked unmoving.


	14. Chapter 13

**Little Trouble:**

Being introduced to your boyfriend's 2 year old daughter from a conical visit he got from old flame while in prison. Wasn't something that Lexxion liked after spending a whole hour playing her form of 20-something questions. To only be let in when a towel clad Flourite freshly out of the shower stepped up behind her daughter. Telling her to stop bothering Lexxion and let him so he could settle in before lunch. The little girl doing what her father said while welcoming Lexxion into Flourite's home. Pass her Lexxion would go while he carried his own bag watching how Flourite interacted with the girl.

"Introduce yourself." Flourite would tell his daughter.

"Lopata." She said before sticking her tongue out at Lexxion.

Lexxion spoke his name like Lopata was supposed to care since she openly clung to her father with tight grip. Way Flourite spoke her to close and secure the lock before returning to living room to play. Was gentle matter that was similar to how Flourite would place a hand him when ever they were alone. Had Lexxion escaping to second floor of Flourite's house where he was said to go. Walking into second room on his left where all the basic furniture littered the space of this room. He dumped his bag on the floor he walked in enough that Flourite walk in and close bedroom door.

"Sorry, about my kid being here." Flourite spoke of Lopata's arrival. "She wasn't due until tonight, but her mom thought other wise."

Lexxion could ask about Lopata or his own situation since he Usako dropped him off before Flourite's entranceway. He was pulled against a bare chest that still carried trances of droplets from his shoulder. Toned abs and shapely pectorals with patches of hair were still soft from the moisture. Towel tightly fasten around Flourite's waist blocked what Lexxion so desperately touch. A chance he got when one his hands were taken and pulled beyond the boundaries of rough material. Being allowed to grasp a harden piece of Flourite's body that had a measurable size.

"Today had me worried about us and our future." Flourite hummed softly. "So I'm giving my self to you."

The readjustment of Lexxion's hand on most sensitive piece of his body only makes Flourite shivers. Slowly Lexxion would turn toward someone with a flushed face caught on brick of pleasure. Who reached with his own hands to release the knot that held only piece of material separating. Ready to drop the towel and reveal him self if they weren't interrupted by whiny Lopata. She was on the other side of that closed door with her little fists pounding on the wooden surface. Crying she wants her daddy to play with her instead of shows some new face around his place. Had Flourite and Lexxion quickly pulling apart with elder adjusting his towel to hide an obvious hard on.

"Raincheck?" Flourite and Lexxion asked the other.

Both nod their head before knowledge Lopata came charging into the room insisting Flourite play with her. This got her pat on the head from her father who passed her when he walked out of the room. Leaving Lexxion alone with the 'little angel' that ruined a moment he had been looking forward too.

Not knowing this wouldn't the only moment Lopata would disrupt between her father and Lexxion

Second time was right after lunch when Flourite requested Lexxion to help him with dirty dishes. That were gathered or stacked on top of each other and put into the sink full of watery soap. Gave Flourite a chance to press up against Lexxion from behind and whisper into his ear whole time. Lexxion ended up practically feel harden piece of flesh belonging to Flourite covered in layers of cotton. While Flourite placed his flannel clad arms on either side of Lexxion from behind. Closeness alone was a welcomed friction that had Lexxion forgetting about dishes and turning toward Flourite. Had them separating when Lopata came running toward them wanting strawberry jell-o. This had Lexxion doing dishes alone while Flourite picked up his daughter up (willing his obvious hard on away).

Third time happens, when Flourite puts his daughter down for her afternoon nap while reading paperwork. He was relaxing in a wooden easy chair in corner of his work shop listening to the radio. Soon Lexxion would walk in closing the room's door behind him upon entering with objective in mind. Flourite welcomed by putting aside his reading materials and beckoning Lexxion to his lap. The teen would do by walking over and taking a seat on the armrest left of Flourite with a smile. Readying to lean toward each other and share a simple kiss, if ringing of Flourite's phone didn't happen. That would be answered by Flourite leaving his seat and asking who it was. Was about a conversation having to do with the progress of case and how Lexxion has been while in his care. When Flourite hung up the phone and stared right at Lexxion with his usual smirk waiting him. Only have Lopata walk into her father's workshop pouting about not being able to sleep.

Fourth had to be when Lexxion was on video chat with Coco and Sani talking about his mentally state. Along with results of the out of court settled the ex finally agreed to after her true colors were revealed. This news some how made Lexxion feel better while asked a very uncomfortable question (blame Sani). From sheer embarrassment with beet red face, he would hang up on his parents. To only gaze, upon Flourite off to the side with his tool belt still on with question expression. Lexxion moved his eye brows up and down while tilting his head slightly to the left. This had Flourite kicking off his work boots followed by his gloves while he started to walk toward Lexxion. Ready to unbutton each and every button of his flail shirt asking how Lexxion wanted this. If Lopata hadn't came running in sawdust and carrying one of her fake tool giggling about having fun.

Fifth and sixth were failed attempts toward a simple make-out session that had clothes behind removed. All took place within the living room of the Flourite's place during a movie being played. Instead of watching the either films that was picked out from Flourite's vast collection of DVDs. Lexxion planted him self in Flourite's lap and reached up toward fastening Flourite's jeans. He skillfully undid while Flourite slowly traced up Lexxion's clothed body with his callused fingers. Flourite stopped when he reached the collar of Lexxion's shirt while his shivered all the sudden. Not that he had time to look down and see an obvious budgle still covered by his boxers. Off went Flourite's work boots and his flannel shirt onto the floor under the sofa they say on. That was stopped by Lopata running in and jumping on the sofa with her favorite movie on. Wanting to watch it for the 5th time that day not caring about what was being played at the moment. This had Lexxion completely pulling away from Flourite saying he had some reading to do.

"Lex! WAIT!" Flourite would call after his retreating form.

"Daddy, My movie." Lopata whined waving the video around.

This was the last straw for someone trying to become physically intimate with fellow person he adored. Since he ended up facing his daughter with his calmest voice and asked if she knew how set everything up. Loud yes he got from his own daughter had him leaning over to kiss her forward. Shoving him self back into his pants and picking up his discarded shirt when getting up. Before leaving the living room in search of Lexxion, he secured his work boots under the sofa. Not needing to look into everyone room of a house he built with his own two hands from foundation up. Since he ended up finding Lexxion laying on his bed reading a basic guide to all topics meat. To only walk into the teen's room after securing his shirt on outside part of the door's knob.

"You should know. I don't view you as I do my daughter." Flourite untucks his undershirt and pulls it off. "Because you're a curios little smarty pants my just have to taste."

Lexxion looked up to red faced when he marked his book that he saw Flourite standing the edge of his bed. Smirk that man wore when his looked upon that teen when his own hands undid his jeans' fastens. To only stop as walked to the side of the bed to take a seat right next to red faced Lexxion.

"If you're scared about what's going to happen." Flourite assured Lexxion. "I can wait."

He silenced when Lexxion leaned to the side with his lips puckered slowly moving toward Flourite. That was welcomed when his lips were pressed against dried skin that tasted like saw dust. Slight tongue slipping form out of Lexxion's mouth to trace outline of Flourite's own was tingling. They ended up pulling apart to catch their breaths with Lexxion pulled into Flourite's lap.

"We're buying you chap stick." Lexxion huffed about Flourite's dry lips.

"I use Vaseline." Flourite pulled out a small container he always kept on him.

"We can put that to better use." Lexxion hinted.

Flourite pulled a plastic packet or two from his jeans' back pocket when reminded of Lexxion being HIV positive. Something he knew very will since sexual activity in prison ran rapid under guards' noses. Off to the infirmary a prisoner would go for full once over where exams or tests were given. Whatever out come followed made Flourite glad he kept his wits about him when locked away.

"Prepared aren't we?" Lexxion asked in teasing matter.

"Call it using your head." Flourite would rip the packet open with his teeth. "Want to help me?"

What happened from there placed on a smile on Flourite's face while only thing that would come out his mouth. Was a series of moans of unfinished sentences since his mind had better thing to process. Thankful his daughter's choice in movie watching was more then some 30 minute flick. Hoping she understood about the article of clothing hanging off the door knob of a locked door. Would seem be forgotten when his mind went blank when he allowed his eyes to roll backwards.

Shifts attention back to IGO's main headquarters, where a security team was escorting Coco's ex off the grounds. The woman wasn't in a cooperative after having her form of child support turned down (among other outrageous terms she had). Not that she had much to work with after being left alone with Ichiryuu and lawyers. That led to Ichiryuu telling her how life a grandpa has been beneficial for him. Ended with him giving her an ultimatum of sorts before every came back in, and Usako yelled at Ichiryuu.

This her asking if she could have a day or before giving her final answers to them when pressure happened. She and her lawyer were given a deadline of two whole business days to get back to them. That happens with a day and a half, when the Coco's ex showed up with sighed paperwork unannounced. Usako was the one that greeted her with lawyer present to receive what she signed. A greeting exchanged between them stopped when Usako couldn't handle way the ex addressed her. A security team was called in and used to guide this woman away while Usako supervised.

"Have a nice day." Usako waved to her from entrance way of IGO.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:**

**Just wanted to tell everyone ahead of time I may not capture the tone of Buranchi and Zebra's voice in this chapter. Please don't get mad at me and leave a bad review if you don't like what I wrote. **

**So bare with me, until the next chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Baby Sitters:**

Coco had no other choice since Sani had a busy schedule filled with interviews and a commercial taping. Usako and Flourite were busy with school related from grading students' assignments to making lesson plans. Ichiryuu was more or less a last resort since Lexxion was still recovering from his last visit. Toriko and Komatsu already had a date night at Toriko's planned and ended up taking a rain check. Anyone else he knew was unable to pick up their phone when he called him or her. Only person available to watch his son for a whole day was all he had left. So he ended up allowing Lexxion to pack massager bag and fasten zipper to his hoodie before they left. Assuring his son that he would have his cell phone on him just incase he needed to call him. Had teen to staring at his father in silence before they got into his car for drive over to Zebra's place.

Ended up in a shared silence hadn't happened since the out of court settlement with Lexxion's biological mother. Not that, Lexxion and Coco weren't happy that woman was completely gone from their lives. Both relieved in their own way like a long term pressure had been lifted. In the form of Lexxion being able too feel freer of a woman who belittled him half his life. As for Coco, he was just glad Lexxion started seeing Sani as a second parent and future having a child would bring. Just putting that into actual words in limited amount time they had was hard for both.

"Aunt Usako has been teaching me how to cook…" Lexxion would whisper his question. "So, can I cook dinner for you and Beautiful Dad some day?"

"Anytime is fine with me or Sani." Coco didn't seem the harm. "Anything in particular you want to make?"

Conversation from that line of questioning started up a friendly chat from that had both talking to other. Started off food related with mostly Usako and her private cooking lessons when Lexxion. Using time Lexxion took visiting Ichiryuu by showing him simple recipes and ways to prep food. Going as far as to have Lexxion knead dough for bread with his hands or pounding pieces of meat.

"Seems she wants to make you ready for Super Cook's challenge?" Coco hinted at the subject.

"I am not enrolled in Gourmet Highschool and haven't attended a single meeting." Lexxion pointed out a few problems.

Coco ended up stopping at a red light before he reached in the back section of car and pull something forward. He would end up giving to Lexxion while kissing his forehead with a hint of a smile on his face. Lexxion would questionable expression when handed this to unmarked folder so casually. Didn't mean he picked up Coco's unspoken hint and looked at the contains that were revealed to him.

"No way!" Lexxion couldn't what he would read.

"Thank your grandfather and Aunt Usako next time you see them." Coco advised Lexxion.

Got Coco called the coolest dad ever while he started vehicle back up driving when the red light turned green. Taking a careful right turn on to w two land street he was careful not to swerve into. Since his attention was split between the early enrollment documents he gave his son, and driving. Way Lexxion looked over a surprised Coco finalized with Usako with help from Ichiryuu. Gave Coco a proud feeling deep inside that reminded him of day Lexxion came into his and Sani's lives. Had him wanting to ask Lexxion what subject or major he wanted to start studying. Knowing secretly Lexxion had startled a keeping a type of blogged that revolved around food. Pictures and brief reviews about dishes he eaten during family dinners hosted by Usako was well done. Anything personal from meals he shared with Sani and Coco to bento boxes was also mentioned.

"Why not look into journalism or becoming a food critic?" Coco asked in his usual gentlemanly charm.

Was the thought that struck in teen's head when he was dropped off right before door step of Buranchi's apartment. Left him to slowly approach that door step and even lift a closed fist to knock on the door. He did in a rapid speed before pulling his hand away and closing his eyes out of fear. He heard some pretty scary stories from Toriko about his favorite yogurt shop's location were destroyed. This left Lexxion unable to touch yogurt defrosted or in one of Sani's health smoothies. Usako once told Lexxion about how her she couldn't take Zebra shopping with her anymore. Something about Zebra unable to make up his mind when asked how certain shoes looked on her.

Either way he stood there clenching strap of his bag waiting for someone to answer the closed door before him. All he could do was take calming breathes until his heart beat slowed and he stopped sweating. Pounding of his heart's beat in his own ears started to fade other noises could be heard. Beyond that closed front door Lexxion stood in front of whispered belonging to someone(s). Were having a heated conversation about they weren't expecting Lexxion to be dropped off. Who was going to answer the door while in undress state or even acknowledge Lexxion. Went silent after a minute or five passed before foot steps toward the door and door knob turned. Lexxion had to step back when that door was forced opened by someone in foul mood.

"Come In! Take a Seat Somewhere." Buranchi greeted Lexxion with a soured expression.

"I was told to give this to you." Lexxion held up a bento box wrapped in a hand embodied cloth.

Buranchi ended up thanking the food from the teen before stepping out the way for the Lexxion to hurry in. Teen stopped only once in place when he made eye connect from Zebra standing outside Buranchi's bedroom. Staring contest lasted for a second before the teen ran into the Buranchi's living room. Not that the slamming of front door and Buranchi telling Zebra to stop looking scary helped. Zebra only rolled his eyes informing Buranchi that Lexxion has always been like this around him. Fearfully quiet and always withdrawn, that Usako had to force Lexxion to simply say allow to Zebra when she was around. That's when the memory of when Buranchi drugged Zebra to get to visit his home. That took a series of dangerous events for Buranchi's younger brother to even like Zebra.

"Get in there and try!" Buranchi practically yelled not wanting same incident to happen. "Try not to end up getting hurt."

"We aren't a zoo for that to happen." Zebra huffed.

Both ended up going two different directions with one going to the living other the kitchen to put bento box up. Zebra ended up sitting on the sofa's furthest seat away from where Lexxion sat. He looked the teen over from his praise the glow cloud Graphi Shirt slightly tucked into his Acid wash jeans. He's decorative taste in high top style shoes with socks showed Lexxion inherited Sani's fashion sense. Beside the bandage covering the mending cut he got on his hand when he sliced off his braid. Other from his first fight was got Zebra to call out and get Lexxion to put his book down.

"Your dad always had his nose stuck in a book when we were growing up." Zebra recalled his childhood with his adopted brothers. "Never needed help from …sis…. in doing his homework."

When he wasn't getting into fights with Toriko and freaking out Sani with injuries he got from fighting with Toriko. He had a some what balanced relationship with Coco that didn't have Usako pulling Zebra off Toriko. Not that the two learned from each other while existing without getting in to fights.

"Makes me think you got his brains and that charm." Zebra knew even then Coco would grow into gentlemen. "Makes me think where you got that ability to fight throe?"

"Sani and Usako taking me to some Ti Bo …. Class…I think…." Lexxion recalled sitting in on a few.

This had Zebra asking if Lexxion wanted to learn some real fight moves to put behind his strategic mind. Put a smile on Lexxion's face that he put his book down and moved from the floor to the sofa. The two found command ground in the form of topics such as family and childhood memories.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexxion ended up helping Coco with dinner prep while Sani went through his evening ritual in bathroom. This time around Coco allowed Lexxion to have a sugary treat in the form of an unhealthy snack. Knowing Sani would point out the unapproved theory that junk was bad for one's complexion. Not that Sani ever got over Lexxion's chopping off his braid harming him self in the process (Dr. Colette said this was Lexxion finding him self and there was nothing to worry about). Left Lexxion on a mild psychotropic beside his already numerous HIV meds Coco educated Lexxion on. Until then, Lexxion would bite into a slice of toasted La France Bread covered in fine Milk Cave butter. Rich bread Lexxion chewed away within his mouth had him wandering about something. He made sure to swallow before asking Coco if Gourmet Highschool had writing based classes.

"Glad to see you thinking about your future." Coco wipes Lexxion's mouth with a napkin in careful matter. "Hurry up and eat that before Sani comes in here and yells my ears off."

"Awlight!" Lexxion said with mouthful of bread.

Coco had to pour glass of water for Lexxion to drink when over stuffed his mouth with his snack. Just before Lexxion could finish drinking or even swallow contains down his throat in one gulp. The teen almost choked when Sani took a seat at the table with hair twisted into a bun and green facial mask on. To only be told to breathe by Coco to slow down and chew his food before taking. Which Lexxion did before yelling out how ridiculous Sani looks sitting at the dining table waiting on them. This in turn offended Sani while Coco couldn't help but start laughing at Lexxion said.


	16. Extra Chapter 2

**AN:**

**This came from an old trend, I started to see among celebrities having these meditation rooms within their private residences. How they always had to redesign the interior of their house every season for unknown reasons. **

**Why not do that with Sani? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Moving On:**

Lexxion had come to learn how sensitive his skin was after Quinn accidentally took a bite of his hand. He didn't mean to step on the snake's tail when he was crossing he's shared room one morning. Not dodging in time when the side of his hand was bitten into and he ended up screaming from the pain. He was lucky Quinn's breed of snake wasn't a poisonous one when her fangs sunk in his flesh. Just treating the bite was left to Coco without Sani fretting over the matter of his pet harming Lexxion. Being that Sani was currently away on attending some meeting with Usako about Boom-a-Flora.

"Maybe we should move into a bigger place?" Coco would come to ask Lexxion.

"I wasn't watching where I placed my feet." Lexxion was pleased with the apartment.

He ended up being quieted by Coco stating that need to move had been weighing on him for sometime. Being that he and Sani were now parents and Lexxion should have a room all his own, and not shared with the pets. What better to move back into was the old mansion that Sani once lived in? No body had shown any interest in buying or renting the property since Sani moved out to be with Coco.

"We want you to have room to grow into a proper person." Coco informed Lexxion as he treated his hand.

This news was given to Sani during one of his daily video calls home with Coco during evening hours. He got so excited over this topic of a new nest egg that he had to come home early. Usako ended up taking over for both him and her while he returned home to help with the move. As he stepped off a plane he privately charted to return home to keep his beauty intact from fan girls. He was greeted by the sight of Coco and Lexxicon on tarmac welcoming him home. First thing he noticed was the bandages on one of teen's hands instead 'welcome home' sign Lexxion held. Left Coco to calm Sani down and surprise him with selection of muffins Lexxion baked (thank Komatsu in teaching Lexxion the basic recipe). The snack and ride home was a welcomed comfort for Sani. Since Sani ended up allowing Lexxion to lay his head on his lap and fall asleep as Coco drove.

"I'm glad she failed in not getting him." Sani spoke of Coco's ex parents rights were turned down. "He's our blessing in disguise."

"Yes, our little angel." Coco got an idea he needed to talk to Usako about. "Right now let's concentrate on the move."

During a non-school day for everyone, they worked together in packing what was Coco's and Sani's apartment. Boxes were loaded into a rather large truck that Flourite would drive the whole time. Furniture they had to careful in loading from wheeled carts to padded blankets tied in place. Sani didn't want anything from his personal vanity to his full length mirrors with custom frames to be scratched. Had to be handled carefully and placed among the others items that belonged to Coco and Lexxion. All locked away within the truck that took all this stuff back to Sani's old mansion. Returning to this location was easy for Sani since him now had someone(s) to share four walls with. He had plans to alter around the existing furniture he had left behind with what was being brought in. Possibly hide or get rid some pieces that weren't teen friendly since he was parent now. Leaving the current bout of worry about Lexxion getting hurt while he wanders was left to Coco. The teen was being allowed to look for his new bedroom in vast place being his new home.

"Over whelmed?" Usako would join them carrying a lamp with a bow on it.

Lexxion tilted his head trying to figure out the lamp while Usako informed Coco the light fixture was her house warning gift. This got Coco to smile stating the vintage Tiffany's lamp would make a wonderful addition. Knowing Sani would have come up with some excuse to put in their room, or his walk in closet.

"He's just having a hard time choosing a room to call his own." Coco allowed Lexxion to run off. "He still insists on sharing a room with our pets."

"What you guys get for sticking him in one with a Mother Snake and King Crow." Usako corrected Coco. "You guys should've moved here when he started living with you."

Her speaking this way reminded Coco of the on-going problem of trying to find a descent fulltime Nanny. Coco could only does so much in caring for Lexxion since be was a teacher at Gourmet Highschool, and Sani's Manager. Sani's time was mostly taken up with finishing school and his modeling. They wanted someone that they could trust with alone with Lexxion, not more beautiful then Sani, and had background with children.

"I and Flourite will take care of it." Usako offered to take the job. "Who is family, if we're not around to help with next generation?"

"I'll have to pass this by Sani first… " Coco already liked the idea.

Either way, Usako had her argument about how if one couldn't trust family or close friends to baby seat. Ready to be used, if Sani ended up objecting to her offer for her and Flourite watching Lexxion.

"What this about babysitting?" Flourite would call out from where he stood. "Nice lamp."

"Bought it at the latest auction I attended with Kostal." Usako spoke of where she got the light fixture.

She would have gone on about how she had to out bid some out woman that smelled of cats for this lamp. If Sani with scarf worn on his head to keep his braided hair out of his face carrying a dust cloth. Didn't decide to join them saying they needed to hire an interior designer and construction crew. Sani started to go on about how he wanted to shape his mansion for his new family. Who grew silent when the Tiffany and Co lamp in Usako's arm caught his complete and utter attention.

"You handle him." Usako hands the lamp over to Coco. "Good luck breaking the news to him."

She ended up leaving Coco to handle a now excited Sani while she walked over to what Flourite was setting up. He was in the middle of over seeing the install of an aquarium's tank for an array of fish. Glass structure with wooden stand and filtration system being set up and tested before fish or coral were put in. When the grounded plug and oxygen supply showed they were properly working. Inserts from coral decorations and sand were placed inside by the crew in a careful matter. When everything was placed, water by the gallon sized bottle was poured into the tank. Filled It to the designated line that gave a view that Usako took in from the resting period to now.

"How can you afford this gift to them?" She would whisper to Flourite.

"A few friends owed me." Flourite shrugged.

Lexxion soon ran into the room carrying one of the plastic containers that held the fish for the tank. Saying how cool the strong, shelled fish named Battleship Blowship and fish beast named the Sumar Jack were. To only hand the containers over to crew that were ready to put those fish into the tank. Other containers holding other fish beasts had Lexxion wedging in between his aunt and boyfriend. Each one had its lid taken off and contains being fish beasts poured into actual tank. Adding the already colorfulness the tank had when fish beasts started to swim around.

"Have you chosen a room, yet?" Coco would ask Lexxion as he joined them.

"What a wonderful underwater landscape." Sani looked over the almost finished tank.

Not that Sani had long to take in what would be one of many newest additions to what was once his mansion. Since he ended up following Lexxion and the others to the room he had picked out. Whole time they walked through the second floor of the mansion taking in the hollow halls and corridors. Sight of an excitable teenager pointing out little things he was coming to like about this place. Had Usako telling Coco and Sani this idea of moving was good chosen on their part. Flourite ended up staying up with Lexxion's walking pace just to see this room of his. Had him and other three stopping before a doorway that Lexxion particularly ran into in excited mood. Lexxion spun in the center of the spacious room with his arms stretched out before falling to the ground.

"I think I used this room as my meditation or entertainment area." Sani tried to remember.

"You're not a religious person." Coco reminds Sani.

"Beauty counts." Sani narrowed his eyes at Coco.

Usako ended up agreeing Sani about fashion and beauty being something that one worships while Flourite joined Lexxion. Kneeling right next to the still smiling teenager impressed with room Lexxion picked. Asking him if he was ready to unpack all his stuff and place his furniture in here. He got was Lexxion leaning on his shoulder sighing in content about how everything was going.

"Can you sleep over?" Lexxion whispered to Flourite.

"Ask your parents?" Flourite pointed behind them.

Coco agreed while Sani warned Flourite about any wrong doings would have him banned from their home. Usako didn't care either way since she wanted to start unpacking each of their boxes.

"Great! Lets start seeing which of these boxes and pieces of furniture go where." Flourite pointed out cardboard boxes littered mansion's first floor entrance way.

This had Lexxion pointing out they were going to need more hands for the hill sized piles of boxes Flourite spoke of. Usako ended up whipping out her cell phone and started dialing a few numbers. Leaving Lexxion re-open the line of questioning Coco started in why Sani even needed a meditation room. This also interested Flourite since to him Sani didn't seem the sit still type of person. Coco just stood to the side and ended up watching his son grill his step-dad about a certain topic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arranging where the furniture from their apartment among other pieces that were covered in sheets. Was easy with others help sine the mansion was two floors and had a lot of square feet. Gave Sani the chance to directed everyone to where any thing not in a box or wrapped in layers of plastic and tape. Meant white sheets or clothes that had been placed over the mansion's existing pieces were uncovered and cleaned. To be blended in with furniture that was brought from the apartment. Some pieces were moved out of the rooms and placed somewhere else in the mansion. Others would be put aside when Sani couldn't make up his mind about placement. Figuring the interior designer they hire could use what the let out pieces in what ever he or she came up with.

Flourite could be found through out the property with a measuring tape and bubble balance measure. Stopping every now and then to stare at an angle or corner of the mansion for prolong amount of time. Sometimes one of his measures came out and was used for one reason or another. He would only use a ladder when he needed a closer look at the outside of second floor, or fixtures. Lexxion or Komatsu were the ones that held the base of the ladder Flourite was usually standing on. Writing things down every now then upon a clipboard where blue prints laid with colored markers. He would present to Coco or Sani for approval with Sani's preferences in mind. Telling them that an architect and a City Instructor were involved in the process Sani wanted. They had to think about cost and looking into hiring a more experience contractor with crew. This is something Coco and Sani had to think about while still settling into this new home.

Until then,getting Lexxion's new room set up was easy just he only had basic furniture that didn't really fill the room. His bed was Coco's old bed from before Sani moved in with him and the rest were from his new family. Alarm clock glass covering the face broken and side table with cracked top came from Zebra. Usako blamed Zebra's temper for these items appearance and ended up refurbishing side table. Toriko and Komatsu gave a worn out wooden table with chair combo from their homes. Wobbly legs and joints were tightened by Flourite after Usako told him to stain the wood. While everything else a teen needs for his room came from Usako's visiting to Flee Markets and garage sales. Each piece went some through some type of cosmic alteration done by her and Flourite.

Had Sani ready to declare everything should be replaced for beauty sake of his step-son that had Lexxion and Coco disagreeing. The teen liked the remodeled pieces and had plans to add his touch to them. Coco supported his son's choice of self expression in creative matter and ended up convincing Sani. Getting Sani to understand the meaning behind renovating furnishings involved Usako and power tools. Either way, Flourite would be there to aid in whatever end needs to be altered. Toriko and Komatsu liked the idea of restoring furniture for fun or as a bonding moment. Zebra wouldn't have complained about the task being messy if Usako hadn't leered at him. Buranchi was impressed with way Usako spoke about selling restored furniture for a profit. Ichiryuu just like how Lexxion wanted to work with his hands and learn while doing it.

Ended with homemade meal made by Usako for everyone as a thanks for helping with the move

"No worries Komatsu, I already have recipes for all my dishes right here for you?" She ended up showing colored cue cards that held each recipe.

She then handed him and everyone else a plate full of food she cooked or baked within the newly set up kitchen. For first time she had help in the form of Buranchi and Komatsu preparing everything. Showing those two she was at professorial level of any master chef as she chopped or handled food. With Lexxion watching they all move around from his seat on a metal stool chair behind the counter. Allowing Sani to run some bristled brush about 100 times through teen's strands for softness. For going the use of a lean-in conditioner or something to treat his roots and enhance his hair's color.

"What I miss?" Flourite walked into dinning room.

He was putting the last of shelving for Sani's walk-in closet that either would hold his bondless collection of clothes, or shoes. Not that that the accessories from stubbed belts to outrageous sunglasses. Got their own hooks and slots along the endless rows meant to hold what Sani owned. As he tested each and every wooden structure he had put together for quality sake before packing up. While he passed unpacked boxes of carefully folded clothes that were flashily in color and patterns. Caught Flourite's eye while he was grateful for his simple style in clothing was enough to wear. Made it simpler for him to clean up his handy work and exit the Sani's walk-in closet. Making to his way to the current location being the dinning room where last meal of the day was being served.

He ended up choosing to eat at the counter then the already occupied table everyone was currently sitting at. Usako ended up giving him full bowl of Runaway Goat Head Stew with chucks of vegetables. When an eyeball popped to the surface of the soup's both with rest of the stew's ingredients. Flourite ends up scooping up and sticking in his mouth with everyone watching him.

"That is so disgusting." Sani screamed at the sight of what Flourite swallowed.

"How it taste?" Toriko asked about the stew.

Flourite chewed and swallowed the eyeball and what ever was in his mouth bluntly staring at Sani. Taking his time in swallowing before wiping off his upper lip with a napkin Usako gave him. Making sure Sani stare at him the whole time just to see the endless expressions Sani would make. This would end up being stopped by Usako slamming a freshly made picture fruit juice on table. Again wearing her sweetly sick smile upon her face as she stared at everyone through brightly widens eyes. Way her pink glossed covered lips stayed in that up wards grin while her eyes narrowed. Moving gracefully and also mechanically starts to un-stack cups and asking who was thirsty.

Zebra some how choked up the muster to request a glass while Buranchi some how chose to keep eating. Komatsu was frozen solid from negative vibrations that Usako was giving off by just standing there. Toriko and Coco kept eating while Sani held his fork and stared toward Flourite. Lexxion was discouraged by Ichiryuu to not try to figure out what was going on and continuing eating. The teen did by eating what was left on his plate when glass was placed beside his stew bowl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You didn't have to do that?" Lexxion addressed Flourite about his behavior as dinner.

Flourite rolled his eyes at Lexxion comment about not getting on Sani's bad side since Sani disapproved. Not that Sani was going to object to the relationship that mirrored one he and Coco shared.

"Gives a new meaning to motto beauty is the eye of the beholder." Flourite laughed at his own comment.

"Not helping." Lexxion flops down on the Flourite's air mattress.

Elder ended up slapping Lexxion's grabby hands away from the hemline of his pants with a swift slapping motion. This made Lexxion huff and remembers Flourite was in no shape for any sexual activity. Being that Flourite had his manhood re-pierced from a metallic ring placed completely underneath his Glans. While the opening of his urethra had a metallic loop hangings off the tip near the bottom. Making any kind of activity beside urination painful to enjoy until healing process is over. This was a point he needed to make with a hormone ridden teenager as his boyfriend.

"Consider this a lesson in patience." Flourite reached out and taps Lexxion's nose.

"I don't need a second parent." Lexxion ended up pouting.

"Get back onto your own bed and no complaining." Flourite points to the bed beside his air mattress.

Lexxion ended up crawling further on the blow up mattress ignoring the squeaking side plastic made under him. Getting so close enough he took a laying position beside Flourite facing toward him. Pressing him self up against a man who smelled of freshly chopped pine wood and heated wood stain. Muscular frame covered in cotton flannel pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt had a soft feeling. Water droplets from a shower taken in adjoined bathroom still lingered was a sight. Breathing that came out of those chapped lips combined with thumping of slowly pounding heart was relaxing lullaby. All had Lexxion want to run his own lips over the ever changing body.

Memories of how he spent his winter vacation surfaced in his mind

"We can snuggle and no getting grabby on me." Flourite yawned before wrapping his arms around Lexxion.

To sleep the two they would go after a thin blanket was pulled over their forms by half asleep Flourite. Not paying the attention to someone peering into Lexxion's room from outside in a bathrobe and facial mask. Whose freshly hair was wrapped in a terry cloth towel while he wore slippers. Trying to keep from bursting into the room and separate his son from some one he still deemed a threat (or at least say something). Who would be pulled away from son's door by his spouse. Reminding him that smothering Lexxion would lead to unforeseen trouble neither one of them wanted.


	17. Chapter 15

**Fixer Upper:**

Getting used to a place that is much bigger then a two bedroom apartment with small kitchenette and no background. Wasn't hard on Lexxion after adjustment period of day he was given to explore the place. Not once was he prick about it since he ended up hugging Coco so tightly he got hugged backed. Sani gave his own form of a hug while running his fingers through Lexxion's head. To only return to remodeling their home and unpacking the numerous boxes filled with their personal belongings.

"Peacock Green or Passion Pink?" Usako showed Sani and Coco more color samples. "If you don't like those…"

She ended up placing a binder before Sani and Coco, in which she opened to show countless pages filled with small squares. That were labeled with the name of the colors each square were displayed. Some of the squares were textured with speckled, swirled, or stripped surfaces among plain colors. Some came in shades of one color while others were mixture of two or more colors. Were paint samples they were going to have outside of mansion and most of the rooms colored. Choosing what they wanted was hard since Usako was giving them a vast selection.

"Take your time." She insisted Coco and Sani think through what they want. "This is your new home we're talking about."

She wanted to Coco and Sani to know that she maybe here to mold what was one Sani's private get-a-way from public eye. Was being re-born into a house for the family they were slowly becoming. A place a teenager like Lexxion would comeback to everyday and feel comfortable to be him self. A place where Sani and Coco could permanently call their own as they're family settled. Having a guide like Usako there to handle the little details was enough to help them alone. Since at the moment, Sani was shock of this completely new side of Usako he never seen before. Not that Coco was bothered by this since he some what guessed Usako had this talent, and was thankful for it.

"I suggest you stick with shades of green, since that is something you two have in command." Usako recalled the favorite colors they adored as children with a wink. "When your think of your bed room."

From the messy finger painting pictures she had them make during art and craft to articles of clothes they would wear. Always showed some form of normal or lighter shade green one way or another. Something Usako memorized while she watched them grow up onto the men they were today. Was a suggestion they use as she left her seat when rustling noises came some where in mansion later floor. Had the heel clad feet of Usako following Sani and Coco running toward source of the noise. By passing plastic sheets tacked up to a half done ceiling and wood framing. Making their way around pieces of furniture and still packed boxes covered in white sheets. Stopping just entrance that led in the kitchen to tool and discarded ladder laying on the floor.

"Everything is fine." Flourite waved at them.

He was pressed up against a corner of the kitchen with Lexxion in his arms taking gasps of breaths. Tightly clenching the teen to this chest like something bad just happen while he was working or between them. Trying to find the words to explain he just saved the teen a trip from going to the hospital. Was something the elder was finding hard since image of bloody and battered Lexxion dance in his head.

"Oh Lexxy!" Usako bypassed Coco to make her way over to the teen and Flourite. "Aunty Usako is here for you."

This had the teen unable to make eye connect with her when her cleavage become first time he would see. His face would end up turning a shade of red that couldn't be found in the natural world. Away he would look from his aunt and toward Flourite with a readable expression the elder knew. Had Flourite looking up and smirking at what was being presented to their eyes.

"Can you put them away before he starts up." Flourite clearly spoke to Usako about her cleavage.

"Finally someone spoke about those two globes on her chest." Sani bluntly spoke. "Find another way to get someone's attention."

This only got a smile from her while she said they worked perfectly to get his step-son's attention so clearly. Smirk on her flawless face when Sani's reaction about what how Lexxion responded to her exposed chest. Not that teen was saying anything as he stayed within Flourite's arms. Coco was quite amused with what was going on to break up interaction between them all.

"I think he's jealous." Lexxion finally spoke.

"That I can agree with you on since this morning is a eye opener." Coco finally broke the tension by stepping up.

He then reached out and ran his fingers through his son's hair assuring everything was going to be alright. This got Lexxion to turn his head toward Coco where he looked over his shoulder at Usako and Sani. Whispering something that got Flourite and his father to stare at him with what he said.

"What? They seemed to get along better since the campout." Lexxion repeated his statement.

"Really?" Both Coco and Flourite asked the Lexxion.

"Shouldn't we be cleaning up this mess?" Sani and Usako asked the trio if they were going to start cleaning up.

This had Coco pulling his son out Flourite's arms while handyman got to his feet and removes his toolbelt. He would discard on the near by counter over stepping a hammer and a set of wire strippers. To only bend down and pick up a small jar of screws and nails tucked under sink's cabinet. He would take back to his now picked up tool box that was being set on a more stable surface.

"How may I ask did you spill all your tools everywhere?" Sani asked dumping an armful of tools beside the tool box rather rudely.

"Miss stepped on the ladder while I was distracted by a question." Flourite answered.

Lexxion paced by when Sani was explained contains of the question by Flourite when he asked about the subject. This had Sani looking downward upon center of denim clad jeans Flourite wore. Wondering why the guy would re-pierce the most sensitive parts of his body with series of looped ear rings. Since healing process was filled with disinfecting the piercing on a daily basis beside other factors. Sani labeling Flourite a freak and why he's son so interest in continued seeing him.

"I'll talk to Lexxion about that." Usako volunteered to speak to Lexxion.

"Good now lets get back to work." Sani wanted to get passed this.

This left Flourite to put what tools that gathered back in his toolbox while Coco brought the rest. Sharing how quite impressed with the collection of hardware tools and items Flourite had with him. Smile that appeared on Flourite's face before he stated he likes to prepared for any time situation. That ended when Lexxion ended up propping him self on the counter with his head down. Apologizing in a quirt voice for almost putting him self in harm's way when he asked that question.

"You need to know there is a time and place for everything." Coco simply instructs him. "Today wasn't one of them."

"Today wasn't one of them." Flourite agreed with Coco. "Didn't I tell you the last time you got this way? Learn some patience."

Left Coco to reach forward and pat his son's head upon his head while he left Flourite to finish putting up his tools. Lexxion sat on the counter watching his Aunt and parents leave the room the way the arrived. Not paying attention to Flourite gives his put together toolbox one last time before facing him.

"How about you hand me the tools I need to finish putting up the light fixture?" Flourite asked Lexxion in his repairs. "Keeps you off what you did wrong?"

"As along as you sleep over again?" Lexxion countered with an offer of his own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the rest of the cosmic changes to the mansion as the alterations went on to Coco and Sani's new a excuse as a form of a field trip for the students to have hands on experience in construction. Flourite would end up bringing in his more talented or knowledgeable shop students. Splitting them up and putting them to work in different sections of the kitchen. Some were given the task of wiring and placing the knobs on the cabinets with basic tools. Others were in charge of placed molding on the edges of walls after taking accurate measurements twice. Anything else was helping install the newly arrives tops for the counters to staining of the wooden fixtures. After most of the tile work for the floor, walls, and ceiling was put in piece by careful piece.

Whole time Flourite over saw usage of electrical tools such as saws and nails guns to keep harm from happening. Making it clear to each and every student this was a hand on assignment, and could use this as a form of volunteer work for college acceptance.

"Pay attention to what you're doing or I'll be the one driving you to the hospital." Flourite allowed them to begin. "Since we not here to admire living dwelling of Gourmet Highschool's top five popular couple."

The joint sounds of disappoint everyone had about now wondering off to searching for Coco and Sani. Fell on Flourite's deaf ears since he brought them here to work and not get star struck while visiting a teacher's home. So the kitchen was filled with the sounds of hammering nails or screws being drilled into place. Drowning out any further noises that a cross student would make about now seeing Coco and Sani. Leaving one student to walk away that didn't wear safety glasses or work glass. Taking the entrance/exit way of the kitchen that was out of Flourite range of sight. Making sure fellow students or team he was assigned to work beside wouldn't see him leaving. Knowing he had to be silent as he walked through endless curtains of plastic sheets and boxes. Whole time he took pictures with small camera he had to sneak in without getting caught. Going as far in unpacking boxes to get some pretty good shots before packing them back up.

Not paying attention to where he was walking since he ended up finding room the fish tank was in. He choice to ignore completely when the sight he heard through gossip grapevine had him stepping forward. Lexxion was in the middle of reviewing and reading an entrance book for Gourmet Highschool. His hand written notes told who ever this person was that rumors about Lexxion were true.

"Excuse me; do you know where the bathroom is?" This person's voice had Lexxion looking up from his reading material.

"Only working one is in my parents' room and Sani is iffy about students using it." Lexxion explained. "Shouldn't you be in kitchen working?"

"Had to pee." The person lied through his teeth. "I never see you around."

Conversation the two of them started up between the two teenagers led to names being exchanged. Lexxion revealed his name while learning the person's name was none other then Jason and he were a few years older.


	18. Chapter 16

AN:

1. I wanted to bring the Jason character, an OC, into the story for reasons I am trying to figure out and stir things up

2. We all have those dark moments during our college years when you do something wild, regrettable, or flat out dark. Why not has that happen to Usako?

3. We all know teens and porn of some kind go hand in hand (hint hint)

4. Term 'Combo Partner' should mean trusted or loyal companion that doesn't always mean something you fall in love with.

Why not a dear or supported friend?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Remolded Bonds:**

New friend that Lexxion made the day the remodel started, introduced him self as Jason or Jay-san to the fellow teen. He was seventeen had light fluffy brown hair, brown eyes and a welcoming smile. He dressed in a simple light blue buttoned shirt and brown pants with a brown leather covered journal held at his waist. Gifting Lexxion with Black market, adult rated, DVDs centered on Food Play. Hinting he should watch them some time and one of that was quite popular of late. Leaving Lexxion when called back to work with other students teams in one of the rooms. Not that his actions went unnoticed as a sets of eyes had been watching the whole time they moved.

One set was Crystal Blue that reflected the surface of an unpolished diamond one has pulled from the Earth's crust. Keeping an eye on the retreating form that belonged to Jason with careful calculation. Worried that was handed to her nephew was piece of her past only few knew about. While other set of eyes were golden in color and had an eagle-like appearance with masculine under tone. These clearly showed a mixture of angry toward Jason and worry what was given. Led both to agreeing that something needed to be done before some type of trouble took place.

"Seems you made a new friend?" Flourite would come to ask Lexxion after Jason left him.

Lexxion ended up looking up toward Flourite rather startled as he lifts the DVDs he got while asking what was so important about them. Flourite couldn't help but keep his eyes from popping out of his head (upon seeing the covers). He ended up coughing while trying to find a seat on the lounge chair Lexxion was currently on.

"He even gave these one." Lexxion showed unopened DVDs cover that starred his parents and his Aunt Usako. One with Usako had this sensual expression on her face while she only wore a pure apron on her perfect form. Licking what Flourite guessed had to be white frosting from whip topping can. Had Flourite looking over to the second cover where a chocolate cake and smirking Coco in hand cuffs were displayed. Led to a silent Flourite blankly staring at what was being shown to him.

"He didn't try bothering you?" Flourite asked rather worried finally speaking.

"No." Lexxion didn't understand what Flourite was getting at.

This had Lexxion blinking those bright eyes of gold like an eagle that Flourite had come to adore. Beside the unnatural tri-colored hair hues that he come to run his fingers through when they cuddle. Before he got up from his seat covering those DVDs with hoodie he was wearing the whole time.

"I forgot porn being a bonding agent for teens these days." Flourite leaned toward Lexxion's shoulder.

This had Lexxion tilting his head ever so process what Flourite was getting at after watching him cover the DVDs. This had Lexxion clenching a rather massive medium size chicken leg shaped plushie within his arms. As he partially figured out what Flourite was talking about while getting the feeling someone was watching him. This had Flourite smiling at the way Lexxion looked figuring things out.

"Want to know anything about contains?" Flourite asked knowing Lexxion was getting uncomfortable.

"….." Lexxion waved his head back and fourth.

"Which dad do you want?" Flourite guessed Lexxion wanted to see one of them.

This had elder sending Lexxion straight to the arms of Coco while Flourite held on to Jason's for the teen. Usako was there also to help comfort Lexxion while he spoke of what he got from a stranger. Left Coco and Usako relieved that Ichiryuu wasn't here to congratulate Lexxion (they both agreed teen was way too young to start drinking). That only led to the teen asking about the DVDs he left with Flourite.

"Blame my college years, I felt free of family obligations and wanted to explain my sexuality." Usako began her answer. "They gave direction to work with and can of whip cream to use."

"Dad knows?" Coco asked about Ichiryuu having some knowledge.

Bringing up how their father and a few of his friends had their monthly night of drinking high class alcohol. Ended up talking and the topic of Food Play video starring a Platinum blonde came up instantly. One thing led to another and Usako ended up explaining to Ichiryuu the next day how she wasn't always a goodgirl (while helping with his hang over).

"My industry name is Nayyar." Usako hands Lexxion a plate of Carrot Cheesecake.

Lexxion couldn't bring him self to even take a bite of sweet that was handed to him by his aunt. Coco could wear smile at the courage that Usako showed in confessing to her nephew about her past.

"I can still fix my dominatrix outfits down to the corset." Usako tried to remember where she stored the outfits. "Halloween is coming up…"

The thought of her in leather made wear had Coco stopping her before she gave Lexxion unpleasant images. Had her apologizing for getting off topic while she handed offered a glass Lemon Zinger tea to Coco. In which was taken before he shared a story that involved Jason's obsession with Sani, and making of illegal sex tape. Sharing he was more then angry that private moment between he and Sani was violated. Along with upset he and Sani's first child has a copy of this illegal sex tape.

"Now all we have to do is search for him." Usako brought up that Jason was walking around the property as a student. "Just which one of these kids is he throu…"

Coco him self wanted to know where Jason was hiding knowing he could use his eyes to pick him out if he had too. Something Usako wanted to do before another sex tape starring her nephew and Flourite. Those fangirls that adored Coco and Sani as pairing wouldn't give Lexxion or Flourite a moment's peace. So saving her nephew and fellow teacher/friend from harm was safe idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flourite left the area that Lexxion sat with his hoodie still bundled up in his arms carrying the DVDs. Traveling through out the work site that was out and inside of Sani's mansion just smiling. Plastic sheeting hung from the highest ceiling to the numerous support fixtures workers stood on. Newly altered walls were being repainted, floors being re-carpeted or replace with hard wood, or other changes. Corridors or archways were being torn down and replaced with better frames. Not a piece of furniture could be found on any of the rooms on any of the floors one looked. Since all furnishings had been sold off to a second hand store or to a interest third party, or was in storage.

Left Flourite to wave to everyone who knew him while he hides what was wrapped in his hoodie from sight. Knowing that contains of these DVDs were always typical traded among teens Lexxion's age. He didn't want Lexxion to be corrupted by what had been given to him by this Jason. To the back of his jeep these would go until he can seal the in cement blocks or melt them down. Just before he be reached the front door to step through and search for his vehicle in the drive way. A student that was dressed in reflective vest and hard hat was doing sometime not worker related.

"You up there, who are you?" Flourite would come too called to student he didn't know.

This person always fell off the ladder he been standing on messing with some kind of electric device. To Flourite had to be one of the smallest cameras he heard about from one of his underground friends.

"I am just checking the electrical work?" Person tried lying through his teeth.

"The inspector already took care of that." Flourite spoke of the City Inspector. "So get down here and tell me who you are…."

This had them shoving the camera back in the pocket while climbing down the ladder as slowly as he could. Talking as softly as he could when he says his name is Jason and he was apart of Flourite's beginner shop class. Placing his feet on the solid ground while readying him self to show his fake nametag. To only turn around and come to face to face with a man who knew every one of his students.

"I don't have a Jason in any of my classes let alone in my one meant for freshman." Flourite stared right at Jason.

This left he two to stare at each other until something clicked within Flourite and had him smirking, and adjusting his bundled hoodie. Knowing he could ask this Jason if he was behind selling of these DVDs.

"I hear you're the one to find a certain type of recording starring a few of Gourmet Highschool's popular man." Flourite spoke of rumor he heard from a few female students.

"If my prices are meant." Jason offered.

This only allowed Flourite to ask if giving of adult rated DVDs was something one teen gave another. That teen being the son of his former crush/obsession being Sani and his lover/biological father, Coco. Grandson of the IGO president and principal of Gourmet Highschool, Ichiryuu.

"Sounds like an interesting story, being that he popped out of no where and I want to get on the bandwagon before he gets famous." Jason shrugged taking off his hardhat.

"Lexxion is more then a front page spread on some newspaper." Flourite felt his left eyebrow twitch. "So beat it, before I show you the meaning of cement shoes."

Out of the area Jason went as everybody else working around the minorly stopped what they were doing. To watch the scene of an unwanted turn away from a frustrated teacher after a lecture took place. Not that anyone would find out what was chatted about between Jason and Flourite. Since they got back to work when clicking of stiletto style heels with opened toes were heard. The voice of a siren reminded of anyone, they're here to work and not eavesdrop on anyone's conversation.

"People these days, reminds me of my pageant days." Usako sighed staring at everyone. "Gossip hounds without the formal wear and make up."

"Those days were always odd in they're way." Coco would agree with Usako.

Remembering the moment when Coco use to be Usako's escort during her pageant days was a pleasant memory. Sani would sometime want to do so saying he was becoming beautiful each passing day. This got him turned down and some type of fruit mixed smoothie as a treat to keep from crying.

"Am I in trouble?" Flourite asked not in the mood for one Usako's usual chats.

"I'm going to take and dispose of these." Usako would take Flourite's hoodie is a disgusted matter. "This smells like saw dust, musk, and …."

Usako had to run off with her arms full of worst smelling piece of clothing she ever gotten from a man. Not that she would hold caring for piece of clothing against a type of man Flourite was. Being that he works with his hands involving wood producing large amounts of sweat and musk. Made a smell some women were attracted toward unlike speed walking Usako leaving the area.

"….I shows you the meaning of cement shoes….." Coco repeats apart of Flourite's threat.

"Notion of using a nail gun and tying the body to cinder blocks didn't seem …right…." Flourite crossed his arms.

Flourite ended up watching Coco break away from the gentleman stature he had come to know him by. Breaks out in laughing for no reason at all that left Flourite to stand there and think what he did wrong. To only be gently patted on the shoulder by Coco as if he was being blessed by him.

"I think Lexxion found his Combo Partner." Coco spoke through his laughs.

"A what?" Flourite didn't understand Coco's usage of Combo Partner.

"Just a family thing." Coco remembers Ichiryuu once used with Usako's Birthmother.

Tekla may have only lived passed giving birth Usako, when she and Ichiryuu had one of many flings during his youth. Didn't mean her presence ever left him as a supportive friend toward throughout college. Along with carrying the title of Ichiryuu's Combo Partner within short memories he had of her (which he shared with his children).

"I'll ask Usako about it next time she invites me to a family dinner." Flourite looked forward to that moment.

"Anything for a future in-law…" Coco hinted at something. "Just to warn you, I know a few untraceable ways to kill you if you ever hurt him."


	19. Chapter 17

**AN:**

**Always thought that Lexxion would be into plushies that looked like food**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aunty Rin-chan Time:**

When Rin found out her own brother was going to be a daddy to a teenager from an abusive background. Was a mixture of her brother's beauty and Coco's smarts with his grandfather's business sense. She put in a numerous phone calls to almost everyone in her contact list. First of many people to get back to her was Usako in middle of setting up for a family trip some where. Offering to introduce Rin to Lexxion since the teen didn't do well with strangers he deemed scary. Second had to be Sani, who agreed to the meeting between his sister and son (after hearing her out). Warning his sister, she had to be careful around a bashful and rather intellectual teen like Lexxion. Everybody else in their own way had an opinion about how she should approach the new addition.

Left Coco rather perplexed about the topic, during his meeting with shrink in charge Lexxion's mental health. Improvements the teen had showed when ever he visited her on his appointed day. Why he spoke about his uncles and how each one of them had a notice quality about them. Toriko had really big dog called Terry Cloth that Lexxion was allowed to play with when Toriko baby-sits him. Zebra and Buranchi were still figuring out what to do with a teen when asked to watch him. Ichiryuu was more or less happy to have grandchild to spoil when left with him.

Led to a small discussion in private about how Lexxion should meet this Rin between Snai and Coco. That this meeting needs to take place in an environment that Lexxion feels safe with no added pressure. With someone(s) he trusts by his side when he comes face to face with this Rin. What better place then during one of Usako's planned family dinners/gatherings in public settling?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Attention was drawn to one section of a local park to stare at a sight one only sees during fashion week. Sitting near the picnic area where a giant blanket was spread out with basket near by. Her blonde tresses were pulled into figure-8 braid tied back ribbon with curled bangs. A sun dress made up of flora print with thin straps and sweetheart neckline that showed right amount of cleavage. Her choice in shoes was different from her usual 3-in heels from some designer label. Sitting with her legs bent to the side so she could face a sound asleep young man dead to the world. That seemed to be main attraction of young eyes owned by males and females of all kinds. Some tried to approach her to ask for contact info if wasn't for presences of a droopy Lexxion. He clearly kay next to her with his head on a roast chicken plushie pillow dressed rather causally. Not noticing the distanced crowd of people that lessen or increased depending on the flow.

"Want to eat one of Komatsu's Crepes?" Usako whispered to Lexxion in a hushed tone.

Before he could answer up came Rin forgetting that Lexxion was adjusting to a medicine regiment and loudly greet them. Teen ended up clenching his roast chicken plushie pillow as his eyes went wide. Ready to jump five feet into the air if Usako's voice didn't sooth him as shushed she Rin.

"Sorry….forgot…." Rin covered her mouth slowly down and quieting down.

"Sit down and wait." Usako whispered while Lexxion raised his head watching them.

He groans some before fully lifting drawing the roast chicken plushie pillow to his chest. Blinking his eyes to clear his blurred vision to the point he started to moved around in his seat. Not liking how thousands of people surrounding and staring at every move them made that very second.

"I rather we check gift shop for the Sushi plushie then be treated like a zoo animal." Lexxion finally spoke. "….we have any more of those Crepes left…."

Usako ended up handing over one many left over crepes filled with scoops of plain ice cream and fruit inside. One she gave Lexxion was wrapped in wax paper and came with chucks of strawberries and chocolate pocki. He started to munch on while still holding the stuffed roast chicken plushie pillow. That odd food related pillow that Lexxion been holding since they all arrive ad Rin wondering. She would end up asking about thinking someone Lexxion's age may be to old for such an item.

"It's apart of a series of food theme plushies I started with a little help from IGO." Usako spoke of her creation. "He's apart of the test group."

"Any ones have a ice cream theme?" Rin asked rather interested.

This was where pushed aside Lexxion uncomfortable feeling about Rin aside as memory of their tea party surfaced. After Usako asked the usual question of how they should allow Lexxion should get to Rin was spoken. Lexxion was the hesitantly offered Rin one of the bite size snacks that came with the tea. By pushing the plate across the table knowing Sani would complain about scratches on table. Asking if there was anything he could do to make her short visit with any more enjoyable. This was where conversation about Lexxion filled the air while a old nickname was brought up.

"They're only having a Vanilla, Chocolate, and swirl versions." Lexxion sat up to take the wrapped Crepe from Usako.

As he started to munch on what was left fighting the grogginess that came from side effects of his medications. Left to take a seat some where on the blanket or disburse the large crowd of people. She would choice to ignore so she could give proper attention to her how consciousness nephew. Bringing up if he had any career paths he wanted to follow like Sani had since still attending school. Along with reminding Usako that everyone of Lexxion's uncle had a place of their own. Teen just shrugged while he tried not to choke on the mouth of Crepe in his mouth while speaking. This left Usako to state he was still figuring his life mostly out while still discovering hi self.

Lexxion fell backwards on the blanket's surface rather startled out in his own way about Rin's question. A few people backed this, starting with Coco taking a seat near Lexxion while setting a mini-cooler down. His son being handsome or beautiful enough to start a modeling career like Sani has. Possibly attend one of the top colleges like Coco had done when he was his son's age. What he (and Sani) wanted was for Lexxion to choose his path when ever he was ready. Sani would come to agree as he still stood before the spread out piece of clothe being questionable about sitting. He didn't want to get dirt on an outfit he spent hours picking out for this occasion alone.

"Why couldn't we do this at our place?" Sani would ask Usako with his usual attitude.

"We're still in middle of remodeling and unpacking." Coco pointed out why they were here.

"Come on brother, site down and enjoy." Rin tried to encourage her brother to settled in.

Sani was silenced when Lexxion squeezed his roast chicken plushie pillow when he got brain freeze. Squeaked that came from his son's choice in accessories to carry around annoyed Sani to some degree. On to the blanket he would sit after dusting whatever dirt or flecks of glasses are on him. He shifted some in the space he sat when fear of dirt still lingered before handed a cup of tea.

"Brother, you have to try one of these Crepes made by Komatsu." Rin was munching on one.

"What happen to our conversation about watching your figure?" Sani would remind Rin.

"Shouldn't you be playing the pretty housewife?"

"Your not setting a proper explains for my Lexxy."

"How can I, when your already been doing that?"

Coco was thankful for the droopy side effects Lexxion's new medications did to him so he couldn't hear the arguing. Left him to greet or welcomed more guests arriving to their small spread on the ground. Pair being Flourite with a basket of sandwiches he fixed him self and his ride Kostal.

"We seem to be on time." Flourite walk passed Kostal.

"You making us late weren't helping." Kostal sat on the blanket's edge.

"Guys!" Komatsu waved to them.

Lexxion ended up being allowed to get when the sight of Terry Cloth came in to view handing off his plushie to Coco. Sani ended up poking what lay in Coco's arms trying to figuring out what his son saw in this thing. To only gain Coco's attention when his poking ended up made the item squeak. Led to an odd conversation of Sani calling Lexxion's obsession with food based plushies rather childish. He needed to grow up if he wanted to start a career upon or enroll in Gourmet Highschool. To only be silenced when a Usako revised an old conversation topic she and Rin had before he arrived.

"Food Pal Plushies are for children of all ages and to promote the culinary arts." Usako repeats a rehearsed line. "Comes with a laminated recipe card a parent and child can make recreate together."

"Lexxion wanted to be a part of beta groups that tested these out." Coco explained this to Sani.

"An experiential IGO toy product that dad's been helping you out with…" Toriko remembered Komatsu talking about the item.

Speaking of a toy product that hadn't been released to the main stream market aimed at children. Still in some of the developmental stages since most of the plushies were chicken or poultry based. Using recipes that were hand picked and tested by Cooking Club members to fellow students.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


	20. Chapter 18

**:**

When the enveloped marked with Lexxion's name arrived in the mail box among countless bills and other piece of mail. Had Sani insisting they celebrate with family trip to a Spa or Resort new 4 day weekend. Coco was just fine sharing a bottle of wine they kept in their freezer for an occasion. While Lexxion read the contains of the envelope that held results of his entrance exam.

"I got in." Lexxion blinked processing the words.

Coco was the one that Lexxion handed the letter to while Sani ended up hugging Lexxion with all his might. Wording the multiply pages of this letter addressed to Son of Coco was sped through by Coco. Who ended up smiling in his own way before putting down the letter and reaching for contact lens case.

"These are for you to wear." Coco explains what they're for.

"The effect my eyes have actually that bad?" Lexxion asked about an ability he was developing.

Problem started about a month ago, when Sani brought Lexxion to an agency meeting for renegotiation of his modeling contract. He had a plain black book full of newly taken pictures of him and his best interview outfit. Lexxion sat off the side reading a book he borrowed from Coco about gastronomy. When the youth peaks over the edge of the book to look at how the meeting was going. What he saw was a flicking of everyone's hearts within the area that Sani was speaking to. Strange images that flashed him in his mind scared so badly he didn't notice dropping the book upon the floor. This gained Sani's attention first before anyone else even looked upon timid face. Into Sani's arm Lexxion would be while phone call to Coco and Usako took place for them. Ended up with Lexxion having pair of design sunglasses meant for feminine frame placed on him. While he was taken away by Usako to Gourmet Highschool where Coco awaited them.

"We just don't want you to harnessed or misunderstood." Sani assured Lexxion.

"Um…can I try them on now before I'm dropped off?" Lexxion asked rather interested.

"You'll find Len's solution and other chemicals you need in our bathroom." Coco pointed out what Lexxion would need.

Up Lexxion got since he was sitting on the floor before the sofa that Sani and Coco occupied. He was in middle of watching a cooking show on Coco's Ipad using his Happy Chief Earphones to listen. Behind he would leave his Earphones and the Ipad on the coffee table upon leaving the room. Knowing everything would put away in do time when it was a maid or by Coco, him self.

Flourite took Coco on his offer to watch Lexxion on his days off while he was recovering from worm related injury. How Flourite got hurt had to do with him hosting a make up class students that missed class. The assignment to get a catch up grade has to do with making basic kitchen accessories. All done to a theme that matched hand written preferences of the cooking club members. Had everyone wanting to hand out with Toriko's, Sani's, Komatsu's Buranchi's, and Zebra's inclinations. To only get what Flourite handed to them before he started on what tools they were using.

Seems one student wasn't paying attention when he went over what they weren't allowed to miss with. Since the student ended up mishandling the Nail and Staple Guns with great carelessness. Party that got hurt was mostly Flourite getting fellow students out of the way of the chaos. What he walked to nurse's office with was a rusted nail in center of his right palm up. A few staples located on the inner most parts of his left thigh and outer part of right thigh near his knee. Getting his blood soaked jeans to check over the staples before pulling them out wasn't easy. Fell on Usako to repair after the staples were pulled out Flourite's thighs one by one. The nail had to be taken out fast and then hole that was left was flushed/cleaned out with mixture of chemicals.

Bandaging the wounds didn't make the nurse uncomfortable since he had history with Flourite back in elder's youth. He wished Flourite good luck with the school's newest idol in the making and student. Allowing Flourite to leave knowing the elder can take care of his wounds on his own (Flourite learned a thing or two in prison about how to treat inflicted wounds). Had the elder to be granted medical leave until he got better.

"Sorry about ruining your date night or whatever you had planned." Lexxion mumbled sitting before Flourite and Mordi.

"My plans with Lopata fell through because her mother took her over seas to meet the family of her new boyfriend." Flourite shrugged.

"Still…?" Lexxion asked as his eyes traveled down Flourite's clothes body.

Flourite could only smirk at Lexxion curious eyes taking in his covered form already knowing the subject. Not that he was going to allow the youth to get away with 20 questions to get an answer. Left he to wait for Lexxion to stop staring at him like something has gone wrong with him.

"Something wrong?" Flourite would ask Lexxion as he leaned back in his chair.

Lexxion ended up looking at Mordi when Flourite even asked him what was currently on his mind. Wanting to muster up the courage to ask Flourite, if his pierced genitalia had fully healed, so he could touch (no sexual activity had taken place between them since then).

"If your sick, I could call one of your aunts." Flourite offered.

"No!" Lexxion screamed as his cheeks turned brighter red.

"Then speak up." Flourite folds his arms.

Lexxion did so tucking his head ever so while he mumbled loud enough for Flourite to hear what he said. Not seeing when Flourite ended up adjusting his seat in the chair he was on trying to not laugh. To only reach out and take Lexxion by one of his hand without the teen even fighting back. Pulling the teen into his lap with his bandaged hand while making sure the teen was secure in his arms.

"Stop mopping and helping me change my bandages." Flourite gave Lexxion his usual smirk.

"As in…." Lexxion's felt his eyes travel down Flourite's torso.

The elder allowed the trembling hands to re-learn the contours of his lower body in the form of a rubbing motion. Making clothes piece of Flourite's anatomy slowly come to life with each touch. Knowing the sweats he wore would be pushed in a downward direction to Flourite's mid-thighs. What was revealed was a pair of mini-briefs of a brown coloring clung to every portion of a noticeable swell. That would be pulled back and free an aching member if white gaze hadn't made his eyes shift.

"Something wrong?" Flourite would ask noticing Lexxion stopped his exploring.

"Does this still hurt?" Lexxion asked tracing the gaze.

"Stings every now and then, but I am fine." Flourite ended up taking Lexxion's hand in his own. "Don't want to continue undressing me…"

Lexxion ended up hugging when his hand was pressed upon forming wet spot upon the bugle within the briefs. Wanting Lexxion to discovery the healed area of his member that he had to re-pierced recently. Trusting a dear friend with his tip where a metal loop was embedded to surround the head. Slit got a small bar pierced into the bottom that was made of sterile metal and in a clean environment.

"Why did you get re-pierced?" Lexxion asked squeezing his legs together.

"Short or long version." Flourite knew they weren't going anywhere.

Lexxion ended up allowing Flourite to pull his pants back up and get back onto his feet so he could change. That meant walking to other half of the room and sorting out what he was going to wear. A basket of fleshly clothes laid on a near by table made of medium size tree trunk for legs and glass top. Shirt plucked out and pulled on while a tumbling around on the floor below him. Had Flourite remembering and turning quickly to pick up a teen that was feeling completely rejected.

"Lex, Stay and Breath." Flourite ended up kneeling down to calm him.

"How can me, when I ruined…." Lexxion was silent when Flourite had leaned toward him and connects their lips. Pressing father firmly with own rough ones one's that had a hint of softness that Flourite preferred.

Had Flourite pulling away from Lexxion reminding himself he needed to ask Usako about a using lip balm. Being that had him noticing that his lips were chapped and needed some much needed moisture. That was solved when his right arm was grabbed by hands of a teen not wanting him to go.

"Can you stop running away for us to do something?" Lexxion asked in a whining matter.

"Let's get these bandages changed and then I can grant that pestering desire you bothered me about those months ago." Flourite watched Lexxion smirk.

Rest of Lexxion's time was spent in Flourite's care until Usako and Kostal ever showed up to get him. Teen spent it in Flourite's living room trying out his foldable out futon sofa making elder moan. Each time Lexxion bobbed his head at a slow taking pace each time he pulled his mouth off Flourite's stiff tool. Swirled his tongue around the head where most of Flourite's piercing were. Moved his wrist ever so when his hands made up for what his mouth could take in. The loop and bar for some attention by carefully licking the soft flesh surrounding sterile grade metal.

Left Flourite to make all kinds of noise that sounded like a pleasurable groan or moan of some kind. He tried his best to not sound too loud since he still hadn't soundproofed most of the room. Through those tri-colored tresses Flourite would comb his fingers on Lexxion's head to distract him. Allowing hormone inducing levels that started to slowly whirl around within his head. Letting go of a single thought of such a skill that Lexxion was displaying stirred up a spark of jealously within Flourite (sudden be forgotten when pleasure swept away). All in a state of undress didn't bother Flourite since clothes belonging to him were laid out in neat pile.

Lexxion got his first three gifts on his way to the party that was planned for him in the form of school supplies. First came from Usako, what she gave hadn't been released into mainstream market. Being a Food Pals backpack straight off the factory floor with tag still attached to the strap. Second was the metal pencil case and lunchbox that was all made by Flourite and welding torch. Polished surface and fine craftsmanship put into these pieces showed Flourite cared. Third was from Kostal in the form of a student issued assigned book and other school related items. All engraved with Lexxion's name on the second page or printed on a labeled to show ownership.

"You ready for a life within the walls of Gourmet Highschool?" Usako would ask.

Teen could only nod his head as he took in the sights of the lunch box by opening the metal clasp. What he found inside was a chopstick or silverware case and a bento base with two stackable cases. A matching thermos was one of many features that came with Flourite's gift to the teen.

"Feline Beast got his tongue." Flourite joked watching Lexxion.

"Show you have talent beyond wood." Kostal thought he sounded funny.

"Really?" Flourite stared at Kostal from the back seat.

Flourite ended up being distracted from letting at Kostal when Lexxion placed his head on his shoulder. Whispering loud enough for Flourite to hear when he asked him about still being sore down below. This had Flourite assuring Lexxion his pelvic region and hips were very much alright. Release he was given wasn't something he didn't want to be one sided while complimenting Lexxion's talent. To only have that park of jealously return and start to grow when he saw Lexxion blush.


	21. Extra Chapter 3

**Received Heart:**

Usako could see recall one partially piece of property or the estate her and husband owned in a private neighborhood. The place was made into a chef's paradise from massive basement for food storage. Large tanks that could hold all kinds of species of Marine Life that one can eat. Refrigerator that could be used to preserved all kinds of food from freshly butchered animals to harvested crops. Out door building that could be used to smoke of kinds of butchered to cured meats. To kitchen with modern appliances and marble counter tops a chef would die for. Had counters with granite or sandstone counter tops with a sizable butcher's block next to an island. A green house used to grow all kinds of flora that couldn't he grown in outside environment or conditions. Glass panes that made most of the inside allowed looking outside, but not inside. Had a built in watering system to water collection system for whenever it would rain. Outdoor garden can grow vegetables year round due to the way everything was set up. That weren't pumped full of growth hormones and chemicals to get their giant size. A large Orchard or grove of trees took up most of the front yard and surrounded the drive way. Some were mostly fruit related and came bared the juices produce one could sick their teeth into.

Actual house or mansion was a mixture of Traditional Japanese and Colonial American architecture from attic to basement. Interior and exterior was a pleasant balance of the two different cultural styles. Typified wooden structures, Sliding doors used for most of the walls though out most of the floors. Inner space divisions are fluid, and most room sizes can be modified through use of sliding doors. Clean wooden floors were polished to shine using an organic cleaning wax. While the outside was an ideally brick layer with a wooden trim, wooden columns painted white. Giving the house a box shaped appearance with a few chimneys made from brink stacks. From the large yards that was filled with sculptured bushes and scrubs among the plants. To the native cherry blossom trees that ranged from all types that had been imported from Japan. To iron rod benches that came in the same scrolling designs with an artistic flare (they were scattered through out the properties outside).

Anything else was a touch straight from the hands of Usako from furniture to the personal accessories inside and out.

Taken from Usako during her divorce by her ex when she was served with the papers of separation

Since she came to live with Ichiryuu and to start re-building her life when permanent splitting took place. She had developed a strange habit whenever she drove, walked to the bus stop, or was driven by. To stand outside her former property on baited breath and a head full of sorrowful memories. Just to stand outside the closed gates and admire what was a place she truly called her home. Only thing that made her smile was there never being a 'for sale' sign posted on the outer gate. Leaving her to take a picture and go on what had become her new life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Usako ended up looking at what was old article about her former propriety in an old edition of Home and Garden magazine. Photos of a formal sitting room and lively theater room were displayed. Others of chef kitchen and foyer set to a spring décor to match the season brought back wonderful memories. While the interview that starred her and her interior decoration skills. Made her remember how nervous she gotten when she met with who wrote this article.

"Cool place." Lexxion was looking over his Aunt's shoulder. "Eden."

Usako ended up reminding her nephew that reading over someone's shoulder wasn't a pleasant habit. Blaming Coco for teaching his son this form of stealthy maneuver despite what Sani had to say. She was going to have a stern lecture read for Coco when ever she was to meet up with him. Informing him of what his and Sani's son had picked up a nasty habit invaded one's personal space or privacy.

"Hasn't your parents ever told you sneaking up on people isn't nice." Usako put the magazine down to address Lexxion.

"Never bothered anyone before hand." He answered pulling him self up on table top to sit.

Got him a tap on the forehead by his Aunt telling him not everyone preferred his brand of bonding. Being that he was never given a chance to himself since he was raised in an abusive single parent household. He should know better, if he didn't want to end up in some reform school for misfits or military school.

"It bothers me, it puts me off." Usako huffed. "I thought you were spying on your grandfather and Uncle Midora?"

"Old timey ….love-dovey…. " Lexxion stopped right there.

Usako ended up sighing at what her nephew had to say about his grandfather and his love life. Wanting to point out that everyone had their own form of love and don't always express the emotion the same. Instead she was left to offer him in helping her frost a dozen carrot cake cupcake. She had the orange mini-cakes cooling on the near by counter on a metal rack upside down. Waiting to be coated in gluten and sugar free frosting that Usako had yet mix together.

"You're usually buzzing around this place." Lexxion spoke of Usako's usual behavior when in a kitchen.

"Something from my past slowed me down." She looked toward the old magazine entry. "I was so stupid back then…"

She never knew that her ex-husband would take what she built with him away from her by making property off limits. Even going at far as starting up rumors he may sale property when grew bored of the reminder. Possibly remodel the rest of the house to fit a more modern appeal if he ever sold the place.

"About marrying the guy?" Lexxion asked about what she met mistake.

"Pretty much." Usako closed the magazine.

She then places the reading material back in her idea binder before needing to return to her baking. Meaning an Ice Cream Cake using imported ice cream from some mountain range needed to be checked. A Spinach Dip with baked chips needed to be started before frosting over a dozen cookies. Plans to make bake or cook more from her collection of cook books before the dinner hours came.

"Can I help?" Lexxion asked wanting something to do.

"Yours parents didn't have any other place to put you besides Zebra's place." Usako looked him over. "You been practicing what I been teaching you?"

Led to Lexxion becoming his Aunt's assist in the as he helped her out in the kitchen with her numerous dishes. Not that he was bothered with the coloring or the strong feminine appearance as he chopped or cut. Being was put on what ever dish that Usako had lying around to be put in the oven, or top the stove. Filling the most of the first floor with the smells of whatever started to bake, or cook in the heat. On his back that Lexxion would get a pat from Usako for the good job he did with her. Teen in turn smiled at appreciative matter his aunt had given him as he was also rewarded.

Came to an end when the ringing of front door went off twice and had Usako yelling she was coming. This meant wiping her batter cover hands on her apron as she walked out of the kitchen in a huff. Wondering if some parent of her students found out where she lived to complain to her face. Not that Usako had a few choice words to say about how her students were always on point. Since she was getting sick of her students burning the dish of the day she provided in form of a recipe.

"Lexxy watch my buns and no snacking on those cupcakes." She knew Lexxion was eyeing them.

"Fine, doesn't mean I'll touch this veggie burger." He screamed back.

She ended up telling him until he can handle actual meat with out getting an upset stomach upon eating. Then he would give a sandwich of his choice with any fixings from any bread to any meat. Left Lexxion to become silent as Usako approached and stopped inches before the back of the door. To only look out the peep hole and see what looked a pizza delivery person stand there. To the knob she would reach and turning the metal object while pulling the door opens to turn the person away.

"Wrong house since we don't eat take out here." She clearly stated ordered out pizza isn't wanted here. "Go away!"

"Actually I was sent from the law offices of Smuiff and Ofens." This person lifts a large envelope before Usako's eyes. "Serenity Hall is being given back you."

Both the pizza box and the envelope were accepted by Usako while she backed into the building slowly, and slams the door on the person. She made sure to lock the door before returning to kitchen where Lexxion was found. Seems the teen had taken to munching down on the veggie burger she made for him. Being that the pickle jar, lettuce, and other fixings one puts in a burger. Usako ended up putting the pizza box down with the envelope still in her hand offering Lexxion contains.

"What toppings?" Lexxion asked after swallowing.

"Check it out since I only eat Italian based pizza." She would lay the box down.

That he did by opening the box and checking over the two worded message spread out on the dough. He read the phrase as 'forgive me' written out in a mixture of chopped bell peppers and pepperonis. Had the teen shrugging when he took a slice and started chewing on back piece. Noting the crust was stuffed with a cheesy filling that spilled out into his mouth after taking a bite. He enjoyed while eating away the slice that was currently eating after downing a whole vegan burger.

"NOWAY!" Usako's screaming left Lexxion to almost choke on his slice.

Within her hands were the land deed, mineral and water rights, and everything else needed to own the Serenity Hall (or Eden). Blueprints of the main building to electrical layout structures were at her hands.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Usako approached Flourite on the school grounds with an offer that would more then his current job. Stating he wouldn't have as many restrictions then where he was currently working and get to use all his skills. Get free room and board without paying her cent for rent or the food bill.

"You get to be Lexxion openly with out the fear of being caught." She stated obvious point. "I've even relocate your tree house to my grounds….."

"Ok, Ok, you won me over." Flourite spoke to her from atop a ladder.

He was in the middle of hanging his classes' latest projects in the form of standard looking bird houses. Only the ones that had sturdy construction and good stain were being displayed in the open. Others that were done by those who didn't pay attention in class had to be redone completely (left Flourite to schedule another make up or refresher class).

"Goodie, see you this week end." Usako had some planning to do.

"WHAT?" Flourite asked climbing down from the ladder.

Usako stated she had air out the building from green house to the stables while unpacking the main house. Take an inventory of all the food that was left in long term storage and what furniture was left. Even possibly look into a rearranging or remodel sections of the grounds in the near future.

"So much to do, so little time." Usako couldn't help but be excited. "What a girl to do?"

"You already quit the teaching gig?" Flourite asked folding up the ladder.

"I am staying on as a teacher." Usako hissed at Flourite. "I am just looking into future career options."

She ended up handing a spare set of keys to her place and a remote to the access the security gates. Hinting he would make the right decision before turning her back and walking out of the school's courtyard. Leaving Flourite to think about making a choice that once more alters his life. Not knowing that someone had been watching his daughter and fellow school employee talk. Ended up giving his own form of advice when he revealed him self wearing that signature smirk. Saying how beautiful the birdhouses looked hanging from selected branches of the tree. Saying how hard it would be to look for a replacement that didn't have much of Flourite's talent. Didn't mean he wouldn't try to look while his daughter got a piece of her life back from her messed up marriage.

"Developing empty nest syndrome, knowing she's leaving again." Flourite spoke in a teasing matter.

"Has her mom's knack for décor and grandmother's talent in the kitchen." Ichiryuu spoke of Tekla and Froese. "I knew sooner or later she wasn't staying for long."

Flourite could attest too since he was there when Usako was privately divorced from her ex. Image of her with a trunk of her clothes and accessories a suit case or two with clothes on her back. In a pair last year's designer shoes with tear stained upon showing up on Ichiryuu's door step. Grasping her pocket book in both hands so strongly that she broke most of the sewn together fabric.

"Going to miss her cooking and Midora wouldn't have to put up with her homey touches to the place." Ichiryuu spoke of what he would miss. "No more interruptions when Midora are over."

Flourite couldn't agree with him more while both agreed they had work to get back to before catch. Just before going their separate ways before the first and second bell would ring to end 5th period. Flourite would take the Ichiryuu up on coming over for one of his poker nights or family dinners.

"You think she'll even host family night dinners at your anymore?" Flourite would ask knowing Usako.

That Ichiryuu couldn't predict since that very Sunday, at stroke of 6:00 PM Central Standard time, whole family was invited to a feast within the walls of Serenity Hall. They were allowed to tour the grounds before the meal even got started. To only he encouraged that they should inspect the newest additions to her property. By talking a stroll through the Grove or Orchard of trees in the backyard or check out the stables. Just watch out for the transplanted tree or two that held Flourite's place.


	22. Chapter 19

**Double Date:**

Komatsu came up with an idea when he took up the task to properly showing Lexxion about halls of Gourmet Highschool. Not needing to show major parts of the school the teen didn't know about already. Meant he covered who the Hall Mafia was and stairs at the right are the Gourmet delinquents' territory. Introducing him to school staff he hadn't meant being Mr. Mansam was the P.E. teacher and janitor Jirou. Lexxion already knew Granny aka Mrss. Setsuno the Cooking teacher and Nurse Teppei.

Every other location of the building Lexxion already knew from the Cooking Club location to Coco's own classroom. So the mini tour ended right outside Usako's class room when a lesson was ending. Lecture she was giving about topic of babysitting and proper guidelines to be one followed. Using vast visual aids on the one wrong doing when watching a child can lead to being fired, or a trip to the hospital. Giving examples in the form of stories form her youth when she cared for her brothers. Most of them involved her being easily distracted or ignoring whines of her brothers. Ended when the bell rung with Usako asking her students to hand in their finished homework.

"Remember, if you show up late to class tomorrow." She was hinting at something. "You'll be playing a solo role."

She spotted Komatsu and Lexxion outside her door and invited the two inside while cleaning up. Asking if they wanted to partake in a class project that involved parenthood and having a child. Explaining she was going to be pairing up her students and having them fake being married. She had planned situations for her couples to enact that long term couples are known to do. Along with hopes of handing out tapes up bags of flour or eggs to act a child they would have.

"I already got approval from Principal Ichiryuu." Usako sounded excited about this.

"We'll think about it." Lexxion answered for both him and Komatsu.

This was where she ended up asking if Komatsu was the one that volunteered to show a new student around. Got her a nod from one whiles the other spoke about how he looked forward to taking her class. Smile that appeared after they left her class room to get their separate ways touched her. Komatsu heading to one of his basic classes while Lexxion stopped before his first class of the day.

"Welcome and take a seat." Coco would greet his son with out looking away from the board.

"Anywhere near the front?" Lexxion asked look around the room.

Coco would end up directing his son to an opened seat near in the front row and right in front of his desk. Reminding him that usage of his cell phone was prohibited during class hours among other no-nos. Lexxion would comply too after he sent a quick text to Flourite about the double date idea. Before turning off and putting away his Iphone 5 as he took his seat and started to set up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A jeep with 4-wheel compatibility pulled into a parking space before Toriko's front door of his apartment. First one out of the vehicle was a casually dressed Lexxion partially slamming jeep's door shut. From his choice in footwear to dark colored jeans complemented the shirt with graphic design on it under a hoodie jacket. Showed he was prepared for whatever that was planned this night.

"Nervous." Flourite spoke upon exiting driver's side.

Who unrolls the sleeves of a white button down shirt he was wearing since his muscular forearms were exposed. While securing the cuffs' buttons that led to him smoothing out the wrinkles in his dress slacks. That seemed to be tailored made for his body from the way they framed his rear or clung to his thighs. While a vest fitted perfectly to his torso and over the button down shirt he currently wore.

"Why do you have to be dressed like sex on a stick?" Lexxion asked with light blush on his face.

"To get you hot and bothered." Flourite teased pocketing his hands.

"More like WTF and where you get those clothes!" Lexxion had never seen Flourite dressed like that.

Flourite ended up bringing up to Lexxion what he wore was something he only reserved for court appearances, or others special moments. Like now, when he was the one showing up in a piece of a suit made for his form. Only thing missing was his tailored sports jacket or some matching blazer. Could be found hanging in the back seat in a garment bag, off some hook behind the passenger side.

"I REALLY hate you right now." Lexxion stared further at Flourite.

"Just go check in while I finish up here." Flourite shot teen his usual smirk.

Teen walked right up to the front door and knocked in an up unseasonable matter that seemed like pounding. Only have his the way he choice to knock on said door corrected by Flourite when he stopped. Added to the already suppressed angry and sexual attraction the teen had. Images of those modified pants and vest partially painted onto Flourite's muscle clad form. Gave a strong urge to unfasten those painted on slacks and designer brand boxer-briefs flowed in the teen's mind. Would be forgotten when foot steps coming to the front door turned into knob turning and opened the door.

"Welcomed and give us a minute." Passive Toriko struggled with buttons of his own shirt. "You caught us in the middle of something."

Lexxion would have answered if from behind him Flourite didn't appear saying that was something he could do. Whistle the elder earned from Toriko over the way he was dressed further irked Lexxion. He accepted Toriko's invite to come in and wait in his living room until Komatsu and him were ready. In the teen walked with Flourite left to speak with Toriko about other fine details. Instead of plopping down on the sofa to watch some show on the television like usual. He headed toward the large pillow where Terry Cloth was curled up on and sat down near her. Up her head went when she sensed the presences of Lexxion allowing him to reach out a hand, and run his fingers through her fur.

"I wish got one those puppies you're had a while back." Lexxion huffed. "So I have someone who I could snuggle."

Terry Cloth only titled her head as if she was trying to understand what Lexxion said about her first littler. To only lean into the hand that was gently running through her fur in a repeated motion. Completely becoming distracted to fact someone else would soon join them upon the floor. Sound of a door closing and being locked was ignored as Flourite's voice asked if everything was going alright. Lexxion huffed and refused to make eye contact with the kneeling down elder. He sighed and leaned close enough to whisper something into that teen's nearest ear that made him blush.

"I have the ok from your parents to allow you to sleep over." Flourite assured Lexxion. "It's a 3-day weekend with no school."

He went to say his daughter was in the company of her mother and yet another boyfriend for the weekend. On some family bonding get away to get Lopata to like who ever her mother is sleeping with.

"Not helping my mood." Lexxion rolled his eyes at Flourite.

Flourite ended up smirking before whispering what he had planned for Lexxion that involved his new headboard. Again he watched the teen turn a bright shade of red that had his finally making eye contact with Flourite.

"Purest intentions are all I have in mind for us." Flourite promised Lexxion.

Once locked doors and windows of Serenity Hall were could be found wide open with boxes and storage bins everywhere. Furniture and packed boxes that hadn't seen the light of day was being loaded into a donation van. Artwork and other house accessories were being loaded into an auction truck. A moving van with Kostal's things was being moved in through back entrance.

"I can't wait to start over." Usako finished signing some paperwork. "Goodbye old life."

"You're making quite a profit off this." Kostal looked at what she was getting rid of.

"Goes towards my make over of Serenity Hall and Lexxey's future." Usako sighed happily.

Kostal had to point out to Usako that Sani and Coco were already planning their son's future without her. Ready to say the teen didn't need his aunt anymore if wasn't for Usako's signature leer. Settle furrowing of her manicured eye brows while her painted lips turned slowly in a frown. Way her eyes' lids would close half way and display she wasn't agreeing with what he had to say.

"You win." Kostal caved into her.

She ended up smiling gall the sudden saying someday their joint dream of having a child would happen. Wanting to given Lexxion a playmate or two the form of move cousins to care for like she had done. Probably grant one of her brother the role of godfather along with lists of possibly names.

"I've been prepared." Usako confesses to Kostal. "I even started doing research on diet in order to have boys."

"No girls?" Kostal asked in a teasing matter.

"Maybe." Usako was now holding a book on conception through sceiene that made Kostal gulp.


	23. Chapter 20

**Love Child Of Sorts:**

During a family gathering that was being held at Usako's new residence with her newly remodeled front yard. A female student that once attended Gourmet Highschool appeared with three old in her arms. Before she could say a word or introduce her self and the child in her arm to everyone. Usako was the one that looked to Toriko and asked a blunt question that made Zebra uncomfortable.

"Why don't you sit down and tell us your story…" Ichiryuu requested the girl and the child join them.

The girl found a seat and willing handed off the child to Flourite to play with his own daughter to relax. She shared a story of how she was one of many girls that had relations with Toriko before his celibacy streak. Just that one night stand between them turned into a 9-mth long pregnancy for her. Up until she graduated from Gourmet Highschool ended having and rose with her family. Now that her child was getting older and started asking who her daddy was upon starting to talk. This had the girl saying why she was here without any form of formal invitation ahead of time.

"This has got to be a punch to the stomach." Zebra looked to a shocked Toriko and Komatsu.

Sani couldn't stop comparing this scene to a Soap Opera he for into recently while Coco and Usako stared at Zebra. Buranchi had to hold whatever laugh he was ready to release to him self or suffer (Usako's wrath). Ichiryuu was secretly checking off grandchild number two off whatever list he had. Midora were the one that asked about a DNA needing to be done that offended the girl completely. Lexxion the whole time had turned his attention to newest addition to their family.

"His got Uncle Toriko's blue hair and appetite." Lexxion lifts the child up.

Showing the child was actively chewing a full size candy bar that he stole from Lexxion's own hands. By the way the child was downing bite after bite of that triple chocolate bar with nutty center. Had Usako stating that no one, other then Toriko's own offspring could finish off a full size bar that fast. Sani was the one that came up with the nickname mini glutton for just a four year old. Zebra and Buranchi were no help in getting a response from Toriko or even Komatsu. Flourite and Ichiryuu were to busy now taking the girl aside to speak about legal actions. Coco had joined his son and Lopata in entertaining what seemed to be a very hungry little boy. Midora still wanted a DNA test to be preformed on the child to prove that Toriko was his child.

Anything else that followed was a good time while a lawyer came to Usako's estate to start the paper work. This gave Usako time to pull aside Toriko and Komatsu for a private conversation of sorts. Mostly to assure the teens that neither one was responsibility or burden to carry. Family was here to share caring for this child if his mother agrees to joint custody over this new discovery.

"I want you two to enjoy what left of high school before thinking of your futures any future…" Usako spoke of what they should focus on. "You're not rejoining us until you two work out what ever problems that popped up."

She ended up leaving the pair for a private chat while she returned to everyone offering to take the girl and child home. That had the girl stating she had a ride waiting outside for her and her child. Thanking Usako and everybody else for their kindness while apologizing for interrupting their family moment.

Lexxion earned his first whole 20 dollars for baby sitting his cousin first weekend Toriko's love child was left in his care. Usako with the child's mother chose Lexxion to baby sit his younger cousin all day. The two had to go to the Department of Child Services and file a batch of paperwork. Along with sort out a form of child support and a trust fund the child can use in the future.

"Still can't believe there is another one of you." Flourite sets down a plate of animal crackers for the boy and his daughter.

"Makes you think." Lexxion whispered.

Flourite had to draw the teen into his arms knowing fully will what Lexxion meant by what he said about children. Since a while ago, a few women had approached them when the four of them were in a public. Telling Flourite had beautiful children while completely ignoring Lexxion standing near by. Openly flirting with elder with no disregard of teen watching them flip their hair or softly speak. Even going as far as to place brush their hands against Flourite's arm of lower torso. Any offers they made on exchanging contact info to arrange play dates were turned down in the end.

"About us having one in the future?" Flourite asked wondering if that is what Lexxion is getting at. "Because little version of you running around …"

"Why not one of you?" Lexxion got huffy.

Flourite was touched by the teen's reaction to a life he wanted them to possibly have in the next future. Had to be forgotten when Lopata made a declaration toward her new playmate being her future husband. The little boy with aqua blue hair and darkest brown eyes one ever seen tilts his head. As if he was pondering his answer to Lopata's demand him becoming her future husband. Ended when he looks back down at what he was doing in the form of playing with sand.

"Sorry sweetie, but you have to work a little harder for this one." Flourite addressed his daughter.

Lopata puffed up her cheeks rather disappointed that someone that wasn't even related to her turned her down. Was now ignoring her completely to finish building what looked like a Kitchen Pal character. Showing he was also into plushie toy brand that Lexxion had been into thanks to Usako. That could plainly be seen in the range of bags that were resting at the feet of bench Flourite and Lexxion say on. One in the shape of glazed ham with a smiley face was modeled after a backpack. Had to belong to Lexxion do to an arrayed of items among them being a ipod with headphones attached. Lay next to one that looked like a giant pork chop with double pockets and straps connected. Supplies for young children could be found within this bag sine zipper hadn't been zipped. Two winged stuffed animals in the shape of turkey and duck leg wrapped in foil. Sat near by in a neat pile waiting for their owners to pick them back up and start playing with them.

Who could be found in a section of the sand box playing around in the sand with toys they had brought. One was making castles out of surrounding sand that was around him with twigs and leaves. Other sat more closely to her dad and his boyfriend barely sitting in the sand box or playing. She wasn't one to dig or build things around like other kids that surrounded her and her play mate.

"They make a cute pair." Flourite whispered nudging Lexxion a little.

"Don't pressure them or Aunt Usako or Beautiful dad is going to find out and try doing that." Lexxion didn't agree with Flourite's idea.

Flourite was to busy taking a picture of his daughter and Lexxion's charge for the day with his phone. That he would soon send to two numbers he recently required from Usako in case of emergency. To only get stared at by Lexxion when he put his phone away and was asked what he did.

"…Just falling through with an idea." Flourite answered him reclining in his seat.

"You know, one of them aisn't legally one of uncle's… yet." Lexxion spoke to him.

"Miss. Usako is working on that." Flourite smirked.

Flourite ended up wrapping one of his arms around Lexxion's waist and pulls him closer to his side. That had the teen tilting his head ever so he could lay his head on elder's clothed shoulder. Smiled that appear on his face when Flourite adjusted himself to lean back further on the bench. Allowed Lexxion to lay one his ears on Flourite's chest and hear the pounding of his heart whole time. Had the teen forgetting about the outside world and kids before them as he closed his eyes. Flourite was left to watch the kids until they had to leave while making a request to a few passing woman. Wanting them to take a few pictures of him and the teen with whatever camera they have. Attention he gained from wanting anyone who was passing or nears by the bench he was on. All were single mothers, a few nannies, or female students just hanging out. Some asked if Lexxion was the newly adopt son of famous male model Sani like tabloids said. Answering that question for a picture was only way Flourite would even speak to them.

Usako called to remind them her and someone's mother was done with their business for the day. Want to know where they were so she could plan yet another family gets together with everyone. This was a sign that Flourite got Lexxion to open his eyes and kids needed to be round up. Lopata was one that led the two of them out of the sandbox and back toward two adults waiting for them. She picked up the food shaped animal and handed the turkey leg over to her pate mate. To only end up asking what her dad or Lexxion hadn't gotten around to sine arriving here.

"What's your name?" She would ask knowing the little boy already knew her name.

"Shinobu." The boy whispered squeezing the turkey leg.

This earned a thumb up form Flourite as Lexxion was pulling on his backpack and lifting up pork chop bag. This had Lopata grabbing a hold of Shinobu's hand and pulling him along with behind her. Having her led the way out of edge of the sandbag and toward their adults that brought them here. Not that either one objected to coming to play that was outdoors then stay in doors to sit around the TV. Since a connection had formed between a livewire little girl and quiet little boy.

"You still think me suggesting to bring them here was bad idea?" Flourite reminds Lexxion of why they were here.

"Want your right hand to be only thing touching you to night." Lexxion countered with phrase of his own. "Because seriously you're close to that…..."

Lexxion ended up dividing up the kids by picking up Shinobu while leaving Lopata to walk alone beside her dad. All the way to the parking lot where vehicle that came in sat in a space waiting.

Handing Shinobu back to his mother after the days he's been having with his new family was colorful one. He stated the most fun he ever had, was with his new friend aka Lopata or with his Aunt Rin {she cuddle him asking him to marry her if he got older}. Aunt Usako and her vast home was a great place to explore when with her. Grandpa Ichiryuu started spoiling him with all kinds of stories from his war days. Uncle Coco showed him an array of science based fun, Uncle Zebra needed help, and Uncle Sani handed his time off to Lexxion. Toriko still needed time to get use to fact one of his former lays had his love child and never told him. He didn't want reject the child knowing fully will that he wasn't ready yet to be a father to Shinobu. Komatsu ended up being a much needed support for Toriko while Usako was there for everything else.

"I have shared custody was agreement upon option between his mother." Usako informed Toriko once. "Until your ready, I am going to raise this little guy."

This earned her a hug from Toriko for keeping his child in his life while Komatsu wanted to know Shinobu. That happened in the form of Usako offering to allow him to baby sit with Lexxion sometime. Bringing up how Komatsu being around the young one would help him bond better when scheduled.

"Until then, let's focus on the here and now." Usako reminded them were they are.

Meant they all were chatting during a joint lunch break within Usako's classroom at Gourmet Highschool. Talking about the recent drama that secretly rocked their family within everyone around.


	24. Final

**AN:**

**Will sorry this came so late in the yea, See I finally got my self a job that has me working 5 days a week on mornings. So Yay! I give you the last chapter of this tale for all of your to enjoy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Our Future:**

A familiar crackling of announcer describing the actions of the latest with this year's Super Cook Competition. Came over a speaker of a radio that sat by a folded pile of clothes and a single towel. Sat on the surface of a lounge chair that was a few feet from the edge of an occupied pool. Person inside this massive area of water was swimming toward the nearest ladder to climb out. Puling his rather sculpted frame of muscle out of chilled water when he got a good grip on the ladder's handle. Not noticing that someone else was walked into pool area unannounced.

"Should have been here early, If it meant watching your enter the water like that." Lexxion whistled at Flourite's nude form.

"Thought you would be with your parents and family at Super Cook Competition?" Flourite would come to ask Lexxion.

Lexxion would state he wasn't ready to attend such a spirited event since he was still getting use to being around his new family. He still wasn't one for being around large crowds after cracking that fear. So he got approval from his parents and Usako to wander around Serenity Hall. Not knowing he would found Flourite within the newly remodeled pool area in relaxed state. To only find the man in nude state and swimming area in deep end while listening to the radio.

"Doesn't mean I'm staying like this for your amusement." Flourite clearly stated to Lexxion.

As he made his way toward a lounge chair that held a towel pick up and use in a dabbing motion to dry him self. Not caring if holes were being burned into him by a teen that couldn't stop staring at him. Sitting down on a lounge chair dropping his towel when he deemed himself dry enough to start dressing in dry clothes. Not caring that he was taking away a view of himself from Lexxion's ever prying eyes. His outfit consisted of loose long sleeve shirt with hood and tailored sweat pants. What got Lexxion to stop imaging Flourite in without his clothes was the odd shoes elder decided to pull on.

"Coming or standing there and looking dumbfounded?" Flourite would ask Lexxion when he was down dressing.

Not that Lexxion wasn't going to miss a view of tanned skin covered in water that cascades over muscled formed. Those tiny droplets of moisture rolling down once exposed flesh were a sight. Light pouring from the dimmed fixtures attached into the ceiling on Flourite's form showed elder off. To be all taken away by layer of clothing that Flourite pulled on while avoiding eye contact with Lexxion.

"Wait up!" Lexxion would chase after Flourite.

Flourite ended up picking up the radio and discarded towel in one swoop with anything else he put down. Tucking the towel under one of his arm while rafio was held by its plastic handle as he walked. Kept on while he made his way toward entrance they led into newly planted orchard. All types of trees that Lexxion only seen in biology or text books about plants/flora mainly. Some were fruit baring trees that were had their trunks wrapped in bamboo sheets from root to branch. Some bared vegetables or has apart of them that could ground down for spice. Others created flowers that came in all colors and sizes with smells that drove someone crazy. That was lined by just a few feet to allow enough light through their branches or tops. Had Lexxion barely looking at where his feet were going as he looked upon the each tree after another. Forgetting how he walked out of in-door pool area right behind Flourite's ever moving form.

To only be stopped at the wonder that was hidden successfully in the orchard's massive center. What his eyes took in was Flourite's finished tree house with a spiral staircase made completely of scraped iron. Each floor of the dwelling within branches of the tree house had a life of its own. Each connected by a sky bridge with artistic form of railing that portrayed scenes from fairytales. Spiraling staircase that was blocked by an ornate gate with Flourite's name written on metal plate. Had a back up that was made up of a pulley system using cables, an old bike cycle, and a metal weight.

"Your Aunt Usako was a rather insisted on me coming to work for her." Flourite still remembered how Usako had his home transport here. "…she had the land I owned turned into an IGO sponsored reserve."

Flourite would have gone on how Usako found a replacement for him at Gourmet Highschool as a teacher. Before having him come work for her as ground's keeper/handy man of her estate. Not that he wanted to explain how Usako moved the massive tree that held his dwelling all at once. How she got the IGO to turn Flourite's land in a privately preserve for some kind of a rare species.

"Creepy isn't she?" Lexxion tried to break forming tension.

"More like compellable woman." Flourite corrects Lexxion. "Be lucky she's your aunt."

Lexxion ended up almost answering him if the ringer of his cell hadn't gone off just when he was about to speak. Leaving him to answer the cell before the call would be marked as missed on his call logs. Knowing Sani was checking-in within him like he has been doing on an hourly basis.

"He still doesn't trust me with you?" Flourite sounded rather upset.

"No, more like Sani being Sani." Lexxion would answer the call.

After telling Sani and Coco of plans he had for his future involved attending and finishing Gourmet Highschool within 3 yrs. Meant going to summer school and taking more on-line classes to get his diploma. Just so he could go to a local college while intern within the IGO under his grandfather. Wasn't something that agreed with Sani, since he wanted Lexxion to explore world of modeling. That ended with Coco comprising with Sani that Lexxion's future is up to him.

"As in over protective parent..." Lexxion mumbled under his breath.

"Just shows he's come to care for you after so long." Flourite would remind Lexxion of his parents' love.

Wanting that teen to understand there were people now that had come to adore him like he wasn't easy. Didn't mean the challenge was met on several occasions by family members that left impressions. Mostly Aunt Usako and Rin were the only females that could get through to the teen's tough skin. Both cared for him in their own way with one being a smothering mother type, and other was just affectionate. Then grandpa Ichiryuu couldn't help but love Lexxion a little too much. Always spoiling Lexxion with the latest gifts when ever the teen came to stay or visit him. From technology for entertainment purposes from a new laptop with latest updates. To a horse straight from the reptilian species called a Dragon-Steed named Xene freshly hatched from an egg.

Everything else from his uncles was an amazing surprise

"How fortune you are…" Flourite nods his head to Lexxion.

He then led the way up his spiral stair case while ever drying his hair with towel still draped over his head. Listening to the stomps of Lexxion's feet on the steps behind him without saying a single word. Knowing the teen most is thinking of what Flourite had to say about his fathers and new family. He needed to start being grateful for what he has in the end of their conversation. He was going to enjoy the silence until the teen ended up making more noise of frustration. Where he stomped a few steps behind Flourite and the entrance of elder's home looking rather bothered.

"How can I be fortune, if you're not going to be in the picture?" Lexxion asked as if he was shouting.

"Lex." Flourite gave him a soften expression.

Some how drew toward Flourite, so they could stand on the step between the front door and getting inside. On to his tiptoe Lexxion would have to stand just to reach Flourite as he puckers his lips. Reaching toward elder with his reached out arms wanting to hold on to Flourite by using his neck. That would be granted when Flourite's ended up wrapping his arms around Lexxion's waist, and lifts him. Bringing the youth to about the level where lips could meet and eyes were looked into. 

"Want to take this inside?" Flourite asked in hushed tone.

Lexxion ended up agreeing up finding some type of leverage so he could bring his lips onto Flourite's own. Didn't stop the elder from using his free hand reach backwards and turns the knob at once. Door would swing open in a backwards motion to allow the pair to walk in still clinging to one another. Not noticing the door closing automatically closing behind Flourite's retreating form.

Allowing them to explore the rest of the night and start planning their future together

What an impending turn of events it was for Lexxion and Flourite, since after a night of physical passion between them. Youth would come to ask the elder when he becomes of age and from permission for his parent. If he could move in with Flourite and peruse a career in journalism or the food industry. Approval he got from Flourite was one he could remember even returning home. He would inform his fathers about his 2-years of finishing Gourmet Highschool, and starting a foodie blog. Coco would support Lexxion's choice while Sani wanted Lexxion to take everything slow {he insisted Lexxion enjoy his teen years}. Had Lexxion and Flourite having their first fight {as a parent and child}, and not talking to each other for a week {quietest 7-days Coco ever had}. The silence between them broke when Flourite assured Sani that Lexxion wasn't following in Coco's footsteps. Anything that followed was forgotten when Sani and Lexxion re-connected.

Until he ended up what would his freshman year, where he took most of his basic classes for highschool student. Placing top grades in each one of those classes and making first Honor Roll's top five. Got to the point for him that memorizing his text books become a second nature to him. Not that he was given the nickname Teacher's Pet from fellow students that didn't understand him. To only spent most of his summer that year interning at IGO and attending summer school. Learning how his grandfather ran IGO by following him around was interesting to him. He attends meetings, factory tours, important three way calls, and other matters that were business related. Gave him time to study and attend summer class he had signed up for in mean time. To only be gifted a laptop as a gift from his grandfather before going back to school.

Returning to Gourmet Highschool as a junior taking senior level class was welcomed challenged by Lexxion {mostly AP or College prep classes}. This gave him a chance to study with Coco when he didn't understand the material. Many nights Sani would watch them sitting around table note taking and reading. Smile that spread on his lips was welcoming factor no matter what. Since soon he would be asked by Lexxion if he knew anything about creating a blog one rainy night. This was where Sani showed that he was more then a beauty obsessed student with a pretty face. Putting a talent he had to use when showing Lexxion basics of blogging that woke a spark in Sani.

Grew when he was further asked if his likeness could be used beside Usako's to create a mascot for Lexxion's blog. To only welcome Lexxion into the Cooking Club as nothing more then an alternate. Meant he could start allowing his son to be apart of meetings when his school work were done. Getting involved with people he already knew as a family and even on a personal level. Learning what he would need to be apart of Super Cook's challenge at end of the year for him. Where he got to watch the multiply stages take place while beside Coco and his Aunt Usako.

Ready to stand-in for anyone who got injured or hurt when competing against their rivals?

Ended well while Lexxion went on to graduate early from Gourmet Highschool and follow through with his plans. By finally having time to fully be in presence of an elder lover he been separated from. Flourite gave Lexxion the space he needed to reach his personal goals for about 2 years. Being there when the teen needed a shoulder to lean on or someone to speak privately with. While he settled into the role of a private grounds keeper for Usako on her newly established home. A place he was able to raise his daughter until she reached the age of two and accepted Lexxion.

Day came when Lexxion was unpacking his boxes in what had become his and Flourite's bed room. A few of his personal things from books on shelf to nick-knacks were put on the shelf or harder surfaces. Everything else was still in a few containers and a suitcase or two still laid in the center of the room.

"Need some help?" Flourite would ask as he walked into their room.

He ended up removing and hanging up his tool belt on near by hooks some where close to the door. Asking if he was up to meeting up with his family for one of Usako's family's dinners in a few hours. Brought up that she and Kostal were now engaged after he moved in with her a year and half ago.

"Fine, but I am still not ready to tell them about our engagement." Lexxion allowed Flourite to embrace him from behind.

"A little longer we wait." Flourite pulled Lexxion close.


End file.
